Lumos
by The Kioui
Summary: Cette histoire prend place juste après le dernier chapitre du tome 7. Voldemort est vaincu, mais il semble que des choses bien pires ce préparent pour Harry...
1. Chapter 1

Lumos

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Moi-même je ne possède rien, si ce n'est le plaisir d'imaginer, d'écrire, et de faire partager ce que j'écris. Il est également possible que d'autres références se glissent dans le récit, auquel cas le disclaimer sera modifié pour le chapitre en question.

[...] " Cet ouvrage a été écrit avant tout pour rétablir une vérité : Beaucoup pensent que par son statut de Héros, Harry Potter était un homme extraordinaire, sans aucun défaut d'aucune sorte, capable de prouesses magiques dépassant l'imagination, consciencieux, réfléchi, en un mot : parfait. D'autres au contraire, estiment que seule une chance insolente a pu permettre au jeune Potter de terrasser le Sorcier-sans-nom* en 1997. Je ne prétends pas vouloir changer votre opinion cher lecteur, mais laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire d'un jeune garçon frappé par le destin, sans faux-semblants ni exagérations qui [...] "

Extrait de la préface de "Harry : un ami pas comme les autres" par H.G.W., 2047.

CHAPITRE 1 - Le Défaut du Plan

[...]

-J'ai eu bien assez d'ennuis pour le restant de mes jours.

- Moi aussi ! lâcha Hermione dans un bâillement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione continuèrent à marcher sans échanger un mot de plus, exténués par la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Dire qu'il y a moins d'une heure, le mage noir le plus puissant du vingtième siècle était encore en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, et que, sans l'ingéniosité d'Albus Dumbledore combinée avec une chance hors du commun, la nouvelle ère aurait été une ère de ténèbres ! Mais quel prix avait-il fallut payer pour que tout soit fini ?

Fini... Un mot qui pouvait prendre bien des significations : fini pour Voldemort, fini les rafleurs, fini " La magie est Puissance ".

Mais aussi, fini pour Fred, fini pour Remus Lupin, pour Tonks, pour Maugrey Fol œil, et pour tant d'autres qui ne verraient jamais ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsque Ron l'interpella :

- Hey ! La salle commune est par ici Harry.

- Quoi ? Ah... mais je ne vais pas dans la salle commune. J'ai besoin de calme et de solitude et je n'ai pas envie de passer les 30 heures suivantes à répondre à des questions de journalistes hystériques sur celui qui aura encore une fois survécu. Je pense que je vais aller dormir dans la salle sur demande.

- Mais... le Feudémon... balbutia Hermione.

- Je pense qu'il n'a affecté que la salle renfermant ce que les élèves voulaient cacher. Si je vois que je n'arrive pas à entrer dans aucune des versions de la salle, je vous rejoindrai dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- On... ne vient pas ? demanda Ron.

- Laisse Ron, lui dit Hermione. On te retrouvera plus tard Harry.

Prenant le bras de Ron, Hermione se retourna et commença à avancer en direction de la salle commune, mais Harry les rappela :

- Euh, dites...

- Oui ? dit Hermione en se retournant.

- Je voulais vous dire... merci, pour tout.

- Oh... Tu sais... Commença Ron.

- On l'a surtout fait pour nous Harry, continua Hermione doucement, décidément plus douée que Ron pour exprimer ses sentiments. Voldemort devait être vaincu, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je sais mais voilà, je voulais quand même vous dire... Enfin bref, ce n'est pas très important. Bonne nuit tous les deux, à dans trois jours.

- Bonne nuit... firent-ils en réponse. Tu comptes vraiment dormir tout ce temps ? ajouta Ron dans un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Harry les regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir du septième étage, il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie bien connue en pensant à une jolie chambre à coucher dans laquelle on ne viendrait pas le déranger.

Lorsque la porte apparut, il l'inspecta soigneusement à la recherche de traces de brûlures. Ne détectant rien d'anormal il vérifia une dernière fois que personne n'était dans le couloir avant de la pousser doucement.

A peine fut-il rentré, la porte se referma derrière lui, avant de se fondre à nouveau dans le mur. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce boisée, un tapis moelleux bordeaux recouvrant le sol. Sur les murs, diverses tapisseries dessinaient des motifs complexes évoquant un paysage de dunes de sable, à l'aspect très relaxant.

Une cheminée brûlait doucement dans un coin, répandant une douce chaleur et une légère odeur de bois brûlé. Face au grand lit en chêne, une grande fenêtre laissait entrevoir un désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue, éclairé par la lune.

Se déshabillant, Harry nota qu'une petite salle de bain était attenante à la chambre. Il en profita pour prendre une bonne douche chaude, afin de détendre ses muscles endoloris par une nuit de combats. Puis, il se glissa dans le lit, et s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touchât l'oreiller.

_Dix jours plus tard_

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Si je te le dis, c'est bien que ça l'est...

- Mais comment ?

- On ne sait pas...

- Mais enfin... Non ce n'est pas possible ! Pas après Remus et Tonks, pas après Fr...

Dans la cuisine du Terrier, Molly était effondrée, face à un Ron, une Hermione et une Ginny tout autant abattus. Dix jours. Cela faisait dix jours qu'Harry n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Oh bien sûr, Ginny et Ron s'étaient inquiétés bien avant, dès le deuxième jour en fait. Mais Hermione avait tenté de les tempérer en leur disant qu'Harry venait de finir une grande page de sa vie, et qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de plus de temps ce qu'il escomptait au départ.

Mais les jours s'étaient succédés, et de deux on était vite passé à quatre, puis six. Au huitième jour Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter, même si elle continuait à penser que tout semblait normal. Mais c'est véritablement ce dixième jour qui décida Hermione à agir, lorsque Coquecigrue était revenu avec le même message accroché à sa patte, indiquant qu'il n'avait pu trouver Harry.


	2. 2 La chasse au Harry

Lumos

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling est une déesse, et tout lui appartient.

Chapitre 2 : La "Chasse au Harry"

- Et vous dites que vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis ?

- Non m'man, répondit Ron sombrement.

- On compte bien aller le chercher là où il est, ajouta Hermione, mais on a pensé vous en parler avant...

- Et où pensez-vous qu'il soit ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs... répondit Ron après avoir échangé un regard assez expressif avec Hermione que fort heureusement, madame Weasley et Ginny ne virent pas. On devrait de toute façon être rentrés pour le dîner.

- Très bien, mais soyez prudents, ce n'est pas parce que Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu que le monde est en paix.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous madame Weasley, nous ne seront pas longs.

- Je viens avec vous ! ajouta Ginny en se levant.

- Certainement pas jeune fille, ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est finie que ton année scolaire l'est également.

- Mais maman...

- J'ai dit non.

Et disant cela, elle prit Ginny par les épaules et sortit de la cuisine. Avant qu'elles ne disparaissent toutes les deux dans les étages, on entendit encore madame Weasley dire plus doucement " Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je te promets qu'il reviendra. "

- Et maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- Maintenant, on cherche. Et je pense que le mieux serait de commencer à Poudlard.

Prenant Hermione par la main, Ron l'entraîna en dehors des limites de transplanage du Terrier. Puis, la prenant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa doucement, la faisant transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- Je sais transplaner seule tu sais... dit Hermione en souriant.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas encore habitué à ma méthode, répondit Ron, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Méfie-toi que je ne m'y habitue pas trop vite, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le château.

Les portes de chêne étaient grandes ouvertes, et il semblait que des élèves, professeurs, ainsi que des gens en uniformes bleus travaillaient à l'intérieur. Trois sorciers l'air très concentrés faisaient léviter un bout de balcon tandis que deux autres le fixaient à son emplacement d'origine en utilisant un sortilège bizarre que même Hermione ne semblait pas connaître.

A l'opposé du hall, l'escalier de marbre semblait bouger tout seul, se déplaçant très lentement pour revenir, lui aussi, à sa place d'origine, supporté par pas moins de huit sorciers du Département des Catastrophes Magiques. L'escalier était presque en place, lorsqu'une énorme explosion fit trembler tout le château.

- C'est pas vrai ! Brinks ! Je t'avais dit d'attendre avant de dire à ton équipe DCM2 de réparer le mur nord ! Ils veulent faire écrouler le château ou quoi ?

Le dénommé Brinks, un petit homme à peine plus grand que le professeur Flitwick partit à toute vitesse sur un balai pour prévenir son équipe, pendant que les sorciers restants continuaient à travailler en discutant :

- Et on dit que ça dure depuis une bonne semaine...

- Je peux savoir qui est ce " on " ? demanda un de ces collègues. Parce que si tu nous dis que c'est encore une de tes fréquentations du genre de Fletcher...

- Non non, assura le premier, j'ai entendu monsieur le Ministre en parler avec l'un de ses conseillers, Wi... Wiza je crois qu'il s'appelait.

- Tu veux dire Weasley ?

- Ah euh oui c'est ça, Weasley.

- Depuis quand il est conseiller du ministre lui ?

- Il a été nommé le lendemain de la Grande Victoire. D'ailleurs je te parie deux Gallions que d'ici un mois, la Grande Victoire sera remplacée par la Saint Potter.

- Et vous croyez que c'est en pariant deux Gallions que ce balcon va se fixer tout seul ? Un grand homme basané s'était retourné en parlant d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

- Non chef, bien sûr chef... avaient aussitôt répliqués les deux autres, avant de se remettre au travail sans échanger un mot.

Ron et Hermione furent interrompus dans leur observation par une voix venant de derrière eux.

- Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? C'était le professeur McGonagall qui s'avançait vers eux, l'air à la fois fatigué et soucieux.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Hermione dans un léger sourire. Elle attendit que le professeur soit plus près pour continuer plus doucement.

- Nous sommes à la recherche d'Harry...

- Comment ça à la recherche de Monsieur Potter ? demande le professeur McGonagall les sourcils froncés.

- Dix jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu, dit Ron. Depuis la Gr... Grande Victoire.

Sur la fin de sa phrase, le regard de Ron s'était fait plus lointain, comme s'il voulait se détacher de cette nuit-là, comme s'il pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait perdu...

- J'ai croisé Monsieur Potter il y a une semaine environ, lui répondit le professeur de métamorphose d'une voix un peu plus adoucie. Il m'a juste demandé comment se passaient les réparations du château, et il m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses excuses pour ne pas assister à l'enterrement de votre frère. Puis, il est parti.

- Parti ? demanda Hermione l'air grave. Vous voulez dire, parti du château ?

Le professeur hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et ajouta :

- Je pensais qu'il serait retourné au Terrier, mais après tout Monsieur Potter est majeur, et il est libre de faire ce qui lui plait tant qu'il n'enfreint aucune loi.

- Mais où peut-il bien être ? se demanda Hermione à haute voix.

- Aucune idée, répondit le professeur. Excusez-moi mais il y a beaucoup de travail ici pour tout remettre en état. Bonne journée.

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, pour prêter main forte aux réparations du hall.

- Bonne journée et merci Professeur, répondit Hermione.

- Et maintenant, demanda Ron.

- Gringotts, répondit Hermione dans un souffle, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

- Gringotts ! Mais tu crois qu'ils vont nous accueillir comment, après ce qu'on a fait ?

- Très mal à mon avis, répondit Hermione. Mais a-t-on vraiment le choix ?

- Non en effet, mais peut-être qu'en leur rapportant l'épée...

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione, Ron s'éloigna dans un coin non fréquenté du parc, et, se concentrant, il agita sa baguette: "Accio épée de Gryffondor! "

Tout d'abord rien ne se produisit. Puis, il y eu un sifflement, suivi d'un bruit sourd. L'épée gisait à ses pieds, toujours aussi étincelante qu'à l'origine, comme si elle n'avait jamais servi il y a quelques jours pour décapiter le serpent de compagnie de Voldemort. Ron s'en saisit, et la contempla longuement :

- Comment être certain que c'est la vraie ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'est la vraie, à moins que tu ne sois capable de faire venir un objet sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, vu que l'autre épée est dans un coffre à Gringotts.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts et y aller on dirait...

- Oui, dit Hermione, en réprimant un frisson. Espérons que ça se passera bien.

[....................]

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 2 ! Merci à ma première revieweuse pour son enthousiasme. Pour répondre à ta question, on ne sait toujours pas où peut bien se cacher notre Harry pour le moment, la chasse est donc ouverte!


	3. 3 Sorbet Citron

Lumos

Disclaimer : Bien sûr, je ne possède strictement rien dans cette histoire à part, peut-être le plaisir de l'écrire.

Chapitre 3 : Sorbet Citron

En cet après-midi de mai, le chemin de Traverse était quasiment désert, et ce malgré les trois semaines de vacances imposées à tous les élèves pour " fêter la Grande Victoire " comme l'avait annoncé Kingsley Shacklebolt le lendemain de la dite victoire dans les colonnes de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il semblait que les familles avaient eu le besoin de s'enfermer encore davantage, pratiquant encore plus la politique du " chacun chez soi ", pour resserrer les liens qui les unissaient. Il ne se passait pas un jour pourtant, sans que la Gazette n'apprenne à la Communauté Magique l'arrestation de tel ou tel Mangemort.

Ce matin encore, Augustus Rockwood avait été appréhendé alors qu'il sortait de la banque Gringotts, tenant dans une bourse spécialement conçue à cet usage, l'intégralité de ses économies. L'article soulignait la rapidité et l'efficacité des Aurors, dont une brigade avait été spécialement créée pour intervenir rapidement sur tous les lieux magiques. Certains commerçants avaient déjà recommencé à travailler, mais la rue d'ordinaire si animée, si pleine de vie, semblait elle aussi, se recueillir, et jouer la carte de la discrétion; tout comme le ciel, d'un gris pâle et uniforme, semblant également devoir faire une pause, avant de commencer à s'éclaircir à nouveau pour laisser briller le soleil.

C'est dans se silence triste et pesant, qu'un léger " pop " se fit entendre, suivi par un second quelques secondes plus tard. Sans échanger un regard, les deux silhouettes marchèrent d'un même pas vers la banque Gringotts, et ne furent même pas surprises d'y trouver les portes grandes ouvertes, sans aucune présence d'aucun garde, qu'il soit Gobelin ou non.

S'avançant dans le grand Hall richement décoré, ils ne firent pas attention aux grandes portes d'or qui se refermaient derrière eux, ni à deux parchemins, semblant animés d'une vie propre, qui s'étaient envolés dans un couloir réservé aux employés. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Gobelin se présenta à eux :

- Clés ?

Ron sursauta, et sortit sa baguette sans même en avoir conscience, mais fut aussitôt arrêter par une pression douce mais ferme sur son bras.

- Me menacez-vous monsieur ?

- Pas du tout ! s'empressa de dire Hermione. Mon ami a juste été surpris. Voici ma clé, et voici ..., Hermione dû lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il sorte la sienne, ... celle de mon ami.

- Bien.

Le Gobelin prit les deux clés et disparut derrière un comptoir. Puis, il revint portant une liasse de parchemins.

- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Le ton était semble-t-il courtois mais ferme, et il ne vint ni à l'un ni à l'autre l'idée de désobéir à un seul instant.

Arrivés dans un petit bureau, tous trois s'assirent et le gobelin commença :

- Je suis...

- Gripsec, dit aussitôt Hermione.

- Ne m'interrompez pas ! Vous êtes revenus ici après avoir commis le crime le plus grave, sanctionné par la Société des Gobelins d'une manière dont vous n'avez même pas idée.

- Nous sommes désolés mais..., essaya de dire Hermione avant de se faire interrompre à nouveau comme si Gripsec ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, je devrais vous dénoncer pour Trahison, envers la banque et envers moi.

- Envers vous ? s'insurgea Ron. Qui a trahi le premier ? N'est-ce pas vous qui avez profité de la situation pour donner l'alerte ? Harry aurait respecté sa part du contrat. Il vous aurait donné l'épée quand le travail aurait été terminé.

Le visage de Gripsec se ferma encore davantage :

- Voyez-vous ça... Comme si je n'étais pas habitué à vos promesses de sorciers. Depuis le début je savais que vous ne tiendrez pas votre promesse. La preuve est là, j'ai revu Harry Potter, mais pas de traces d'épée. Il a essayé de m'expliquer quelque chose comme quoi il me l'avait plus mais qu'il me la rendrait vite et...

On entendit alors un grand fracas qui se répercuta dans tout l'étage. A côté d'une Hermione pâle comme la mort à l'évocation d'Harry, un Ron fou de rage avait sorti l'épée de Gryffondor, et avait littéralement tranché le bureau en deux, révélant une centaine de parchemins qui devaient être bien rangés, avant que le support sur lequel ils étaient ne tombe, par manque de pieds pour le soutenir.

- Comment osez-vous ? hurlait Ron. Nous traiter de menteurs, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour vous ?

Gripsec restait silencieux, l'air à la fois surpris et un peu terrifié.

- On aurait dû vous laisser au Manoir des Malefoy au lieu de vous emmener avec nous ! Peut-être qu'on aurait pu sauver quelqu'un d'autre à la place !

- Bébé arrête ce n'est vraiment pas la solution ! dit Hermione sans vraiment réfléchir.

Plus que sa voix, ce fut son premier mot qui calma Ron instantanément. Profitant du calme retrouvé, Hermione intervint :

- Nous sommes venus vous rapporter l'épée, qui comme vous pourrez le constater, est bien la véritable épée de Gryffondor. Toutefois, nous sommes également à la recherche d'Harry Potter, et nous souhaiterions savoir quand l'aviez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

- C'était il y a six jours, répondit Gripsec sans même lever les yeux de l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il examinait maintenant minutieusement, à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut.

- Et savez-vous ce qu'il est venu faire à la banque ? demanda Hermione d'un ton plus calme, essayant de pousser son avantage.

- Vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux vous le dire. Les lois des Gobelins sont strictes là-dessus : aucune information sur le contenu d'un coffre, à part pour son propriétaire.

- Bien, conclut Hermione. Nous allons donc vous laisser, l'épée semble entre de bonnes mains. Gripsec sembla vouloir d'abord dire quelque chose, puis sans un regard, les raccompagna dans le hall de la banque. Après avoir marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mot de passe, il leur tendit leurs clés avant de disparaître.

Les portes d'or s'ouvrirent alors, et Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour sortir, avant de cligner des yeux, éblouis par une dizaine de flashs multicolores. Encore une fois la baguette de Ron jaillit, et un éclair de Stupéfixion toucha une personne en face d'eux avant qu'Hermione ne l'arrête à nouveau:

- Ron ! Ce sont des journalistes, pas des mangemorts !

- Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, par ici s'il vous plaît...

- Monsieur Weasley, on dit que votre ami Harry Potter a disparu, que répondez-vous à cela ?

- Miss Granger, est-ce vrai que vous allez devenir le premier professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard ayant moins de vingt ans depuis la création de l'école ?

Sans leur accorder un regard, Ron et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. A peine entrés, Tom, le barman, leur proposa de suite un salon privé pour ne pas être dérangés par la foule. C'est donc une fois bien installé sur un confortable canapé beige, en train de déguster un sorbet au citron, qu'ils purent commencer à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient appris :

- On a un sacré problème, commença Hermione.

- Je dirais même deux : retrouver Harry et tenir éloigné les journalistes.

- Oh pour les journalistes ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai déjà une solution. Mais pour Harry, là j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Il y eut une pause, puis elle ajouta :

- Reprenons. On sait qu'Harry est resté trois jours dans la salle sur demande, puis qu'il est parti de Poudlard. On sait aussi que dès le lendemain, il est passé à Gringotts.

- Pour y retirer de l'argent sans doute.

- ... Oui, ou pour y déposer quelque chose de valeur qu'il ne voulait pas emporter avec lui, où qu'il aille.

- Tu penses à ...

- Chut ! lui répondit-elle dans un murmure pressant. Ne parle jamais de ça dans un endroit non sécurisé...

- On dirait Maugrey Fol œil... lâcha Ron dans un sourire, avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Oui on dirait... répondit Hermione comme en écho, mais sans vraiment avoir entendu la remarque de Ron, comme si elle s'était perdue dans un raisonnement connu d'elle seule. Elle a déjà fait tant de dégâts...

[...]

Il courait. Sous ses pieds, le sol inégal ne produisait aucun bruit. Et pourtant il courait sans se soucier d'être discret ou suivi. L'air était frais, le vent sifflait entre les arbres, donnant à la forêt dans laquelle il était une dimension inquiétante.

Par instant, une tache de lumière lunaire venait se refléter sur le chemin, lui permettant d'éviter au dernier moment les plus grosses pierres. Après quelques minutes de course, il arriva dans une sorte de clairière entourée d'arbres. En face de lui cependant, on distinguait un gros rocher, sur lequel aucune lumière ne se reflétait.

- Vous êtes en retard.

La voix froide, précise, tranchante sans pour autant contenir une once de colère fit frissonner la silhouette qui raffermit sa main sur sa baguette. Après un moment, une ombre sortit de nulle part et se mit à avancer à l'intérieur du rocher noir, invitant le sorcier à la suivre.

[....................]

Et voici mes premières RARs :

Zaitsev: ça aurait pu, mais ce n'est pas ça. Merci pour tes encouragements.

Nakor: Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite te plaira, même si je ne suis pas encore certain de l'endroit où je vais mener tout ça.

Fredjs: Je t'ai déjà répondu mais merci encore.

Brigitte: Ah tout le monde se la pose cette question... Heureusement qu'on a Ron et Hermione pour faire les détectives.

Enfin une annonce générale : Comme l'a fait remarqué Fredjs, il y a pas mal de fautes qui échappent à mon attention. Je recherche donc un/une bêta lecteur/trice, qui voudra bien m'assister dans cette tâche consistant à produire un texte de qualité pour votre plus grand plaisir. Merci de me contacter via le site pour ceux et celles qui sont intéressées. Rémunération en Chocogrenouilles possible.


	4. Au coeur de la nuit

Lumos

Disclaimer : Rien, je ne possède. A J.K. Rowling tout appartient. Le chapitre quatre voici.

Chapitre 4 : Au cœur de la nuit.

Sept jours. Sept jours que Harry avait quitté Poudlard, sans donner aucun signe de vie à quiconque. Allongé sur un vieux matelas défoncé, dans une petite chambre d'une auberge aussi accueillante que pourrait l'être la prison d'Azkaban, il repensait à ce qui s'était passé après la victoire.

Tout d'abord, il avait dormi. Dormi pendant presque deux jours, évacuant ainsi toute la tension accumulée depuis que son combat contre Voldemort avait commencé, depuis même le jour où il avait appris l'existence de cette Prophétie.

Maintenant que tout cela était derrière lui, il se rendait compte à quel point tous ses actes, toutes ses paroles, étaient tendus vers ce même but : tuer ou être tué.

Oh bien sûr il y avait eu des moments de bonheur, un mariage, des promenades au bord du lac avec Ginny, des soirées de rigolades avec Ron et Hermione, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait tout fait pour profiter de ces moments volés, comme s'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés, comme si lui Harry Potter n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux.

Le troisième jour, Harry avait revécu dans sa tête toute la dernière bataille contre Voldemort, jusqu'à son dernier combat dans la grande salle. Il revoyait encore Voldemort, ses expressions incrédules, son discours sur la Baguette de l'Aîné... Et c'était à ce moment-là que son sang s'était glacé.

Tout paraissait facile une fois le combat fini, dans le bureau directorial : ça avait été facile de réparer sa propre baguette et de vouloir remettre l'autre à sa place. Seulement maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se rendit compte qu'il en avait parlé devant tous les combattants - mangemorts ou non - qui étaient tous dans la grande salle.

Et bien que pour l'instant tout le monde restait captivé par le combat, par la fin de Voldemort, le jour allait arriver où les langues allaient se délier, où l'on décortiquerait ce qui s'était passé précisément pendant ce combat. De nombreux Magicologues, étudieraient les mécanismes de protection magiques en jeu, et on finirait indubitablement par parler de la Baguette de Sureau.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry, le soir du troisième jour, avait prit la résolution de garder la Baguette de Sureau avec lui, persuadé qu'il serait beaucoup plus apte à la "protéger" de cette manière.

C'est ainsi qu'avant d'aller se coucher, il mit sa cape d'invisibilité, prit la carte du maraudeur, et sortit de la salle sur demande en direction du bureau du directeur. La gargouille avait été réparée, et le couloir semblait vide, toutefois Harry risqua une question :

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans le bureau ?

- Mot de passe ? demande la gargouille d'un air sinistre.

- Dumbledore, répondit Harry, espérant que le mot de passe n'ait pas changé.

Aussitôt, la Gargouille s'écarta et Harry monta sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui le transporta jusque devant le bureau. Prenant une grande respiration, Harry poussa la porte et entra. Par chance, la pièce était vide et il ne perdit pas de temps. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui semblait en train de dormir, et l'appela doucement.

- Professeur ? Professeur Dumbledore ?

Le portrait ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et s'éveilla soudain à la vue d'Harry.

- Bonsoir Harry, il semble que certaines habitudes nocturnes ne changent jamais...

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir réveillé Professeur, mais je devais vous parler d'un problème.

- Je t'écoute, répondit le vieil homme, joignant ses longues mains sur ces genoux, dans un geste si caractéristique qu'il fit remonter de la mémoire du jeune homme toutes ses entrevues dans le bureau directorial, pour des sujets aussi bien futiles que grave.

- Y a-t-il un moyen pour n'être entendu de personne ?

- Nous ne sommes que deux ici Harry. Ou plus exactement, tu es seul face à un vieux tableau poussiéreux.

- Je voulais dire... des autres tableaux.

- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser les bons conseils du Prince ? demanda Dumbledore avec l'air de s'amuser beaucoup.

- Du... quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que... comment saviez-vous que... ?

- Le professeur Rogue a été directeur de cette école cher Harry. Il a par conséquent passé des heures et des heures dans ce bureau, à discuter avec un vieux tableau poussiéreux.

Se retournant, Harry lança : "Combattants"

Et tous les autres portraits s'éclipsèrent pour ne pas subir le désagréable bourdonnement causé par le sortilège.

- Je vois que tu n'utilises pas ta baguette de Houx, aurais-tu changé d'avis ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton curieux. Harry le regarda longuement, cherchant une quelconque désapprobation dans le regard bleu, mais n'y trouvant qu'une curiosité polie.

Il répondit :

- Je ne peux m'en séparer professeur. Je pensais pouvoir le faire, mais j'ai repensé au dernier combat. Tout le monde était dans la grande salle, aussi bien les Mangemorts que l'Ordre du Phénix, et même des Aurors en service si ma mémoire est bonne. Et il se trouve que juste avant que Voldemort ne se tue avec son sortilège de mort, nous avons discuté...

- Oui, et pas du temps qu'il peut faire à Little Angleton j'imagine, répondit Dumbledore. Son ton était encore amusé, mais son regard perdit son éclat, démontrant le sérieux de la conversation.

- Nous avons parlé des Reliques. Enfin plus précisément de la Baguette. Il ne connaît pas les autres Reliques, mais n'importe qui dans la salle a pu entendre à quel point la Baguette de Sureau était plus puissante que toutes les autres... Du coup, je n'ose plus m'en séparer de peur qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

- Hélas Harry ! Je suis un bien piètre conseiller dans ce domaine et tu le sais. Toi plus que quiconque a vu et compris mes erreurs passées, et je ne saurais vraiment pas quoi faire à ta place.

- Mais monsieur, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dois-je la remettre à sa place d'origine, en sachant qu'il y avait toute la famille Malefoy dans la grande salle, et que Drago a sûrement compris toutes les implications ?

- Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? demanda Dumbledore doucement, comme s'il hésitait entre une chocogrenouille et une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue.

- Si je la garde, comment saurai-je l'utiliser ? Comment être sûr de ne pas faire plus de mal que de bien ?

Dumbledore ferma les yeux un long moment, semblant perdu dans une réflexion profonde. Puis, il poussa un long, très long soupir, avant d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Harry fut choqué de le voir si vieux, si triste.

- Il existe peut-être un moyen, reprit doucement le directeur. Mais je n'ose t'en parler, tellement le chemin à parcourir est long et difficile. Personne n'a jamais osé aller jusqu'au bout de ce chemin. Les seules références que j'ai trouvé sur ce chemin sont de très vieux textes, indiquant où se trouvait, ce qu'ils appellent la Naissance.

- La Naissance ?

- Oui, ou le début des épreuves, si j'ose le traduire ainsi. Pour le trouver, il faut marcher pendant des jours dans la forêt interdite. Il semble aussi que le chemin ne s'ouvre qu'à ceux qui en sont dignes, et qu'une fois engagé, nul ne peut revenir en arrière. Il est dit enfin que par delà les éléments, seul le cœur triomphera. Cela semble tout indiqué pour toi, mais en même temps le texte original est tellement flou, que je ne saurai me prononcer sur le sens exact de ces termes.

- Et pensez-vous que cela m'aiderait vraiment ?

- Je crois que si cela ne t'aide pas, alors rien ne pourra t'aider. Toutefois, si tu choisis cette voie, je ne peux que t'inviter à la plus grande prudence.

- Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait. Je crois que je vais aller réfléchir à tout cela au calme.

- Excellente idée, répondit Dumbledore. Aux heures sombres, les conversations les plus anodines paraissent toujours plus sombres qu'elles ne le sont vraiment. Passe une bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Harry avait ensuite passé la nuit à préparer ses actions des jours suivants. Le lendemain, il était allé à la banque Gringotts pour retirer suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il en avait profité pour s'acheter une tente magique, ainsi qu'un "kit de survie" en milieu hostile. Faisant confiance au vendeur, il avait ajouté quelques détecteurs de présence, ainsi que de magie, qu'elle soit noire ou blanche. Enfin, avant de s'engager dans la Forêt Interdite, il était passé très discrètement voir Kingsley Shacklebolt au ministère de la Magie :

- Ah bonjour Harry, avait dit Kingsley en le voyant, d'un air content.

- Bonjour Monsieur Shacklebolt. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurai besoin d'un service.

- Si c'est dans mes cordes, pas de problèmes, répondit le ministre en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

- Sauriez-vous où est-ce que je pourrais me procurer un portrait d'Albus Dumbledore ?

- Oh ça, n'importe quel marchand ambulant t'en vendra un sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Certes, mais j'aimerais que... comment dire... ce soit un tableau... vivant.

- Ah, dans ce cas, seul le ministère peut approuver la fabrication d'un tableau supplémentaire, car sinon cela pourrait poser des problèmes d'intimité et de vie privée.

Après avoir discuté avec le ministre, celui-ci avait réussi à obtenir un petit tableau, trois fois moins gros que celui de Poudlard, mais dans lequel on ne voyait pour l'instant qu'un petit fauteuil bas. Harry le remercia chaleureusement, avant de partir pour Pré-au-lard où il comptait passer la nuit.

Ne voulant pas être reconnu, il choisit l'auberge la plus petite, et la moins entretenue du village. Pendant les cinq jours suivants, il continua à se préparer, cherchant dans d'épais livres où pouvait se trouver l'entrée du Chemin. Mais, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il devrait trouver cette entrée par lui-même.

Et c'est ainsi qu'avait commencé son chemin, avançant sans but au milieu des arbres et des plantes de la Forêt interdite. Le premier jour, lui avait paru interminable, tant la progression était difficile entre les plantes. Il n'avait trouvé pour ce nourrir que des espèces de fleurs jaunes, au goût assez sucré. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos non plus : réveillé par chaque bruit bizarre de la Forêt, Harry n'avait dormi que d'un sommeil léger. Durant la nuit, il avait même cru entendre une voix froide répéter comme dans un écho " Vous êtes en retard ", mais avec le retour du soleil, Harry n'y pensa plus.

[………]

Petit message, à partir de maintenant la publication va devoir ralentir un peu car je vais avoir un peu moins de temps. Je tâcherai toutefois de ne pas laisser trop de temps entre chaque chapitre


	5. Mille herbes et champignons magiques

Lumos

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling possède les lieux et personnages; seule l'intrigue m'appartient, un peu.

Note : À partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire se passe du point de vue d'Harry. Il y aura bien sûr quelques incursions du côté du Terrier et de la communauté magique, mais rien de très développé pendant quelques chapitres.

Un très grand merci à Fredjs pour ses relectures, ses corrections, et ses conseils.

Chapitre 5: Mille herbes et champignons magiques.

Harry fut réveillé par un cri d'oiseau. Ouvrant les yeux, il mit quelques instants à se rappeler où il était, et plus encore, pourquoi. Puis, tout lui revint: la discussion avec Albus Dumbledore, son passage éclair au Ministère de la Magie puis sur le Chemin de Traverse, et enfin sa longue marche de la veille au cœur de la forêt interdite.

Il remercia mentalement Hermione tandis qu'il s'appliquait un sort de fraîcheur, retrouvant sans difficulté les automatismes acquis pendant les mois où ils s'étaient cachés dans les forêts d'Angleterre.

Se préparant une tasse de thé en guise de petit déjeuner, il se demanda comment pourrait-il poursuivre ses recherches dans la Forêt Interdite. Certes, il n'avait pas été difficile de prendre la décision de partir à la recherche du Chemin : son instinct de Gryffondor l'avait poussé à avancer, sans se poser aucune question.

Mais c'est après une nuit de sommeil, et devant l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il devait accomplir, qu'Harry décida de faire le point avant de continuer son exploration. Comment allait-il pouvoir se repérer dans la plus grande forêt magique de Grande Bretagne ?

Et c'est alors qu'il revit une image mentale d'Hermione, un épais livre à la main comme d'habitude, lui indiquant que le nom même de Forêt Interdite, avait été donné suite à une loi du Ministère de la Magie en 1428 pour éviter que des sorciers, jeunes ou moins jeunes, ne se lancent dans l'exploration d'un tel lieu.

Hermione s'était même permis le luxe d'ajouter que dans Recherches Magiques Passées et Oubliées, on indiquait que de 1300 à 1425, 56 expéditions de sorcier-guerriers, (ancien nom pour les Aurors), avaient tenté d'explorer la Forêt, sans ne jamais en ressortir.

- Comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire ? se demandait Harry à voix haute, comme si le fait d'exprimer ses pensées et émotions pouvait l'aider à trouver des solutions.

- J'aurais dû en parler au moins à Hermione. se morigéna-t-il doucement.

- Ou construire un plan... lui répondit alors une voix sourde, provenant de son estomac. Choqué, Harry se redressa d'un bond, baguette brandie, attendant de voir la personne qui avait parlé. Au bout de quelques secondes, ne voyant rien venir de tous côtés, Harry finit par lancer quelques sorts de détection de présence humaine, sous forme d'Animagus ou non, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire, encore étouffé, parvienne à ses oreilles.

- Très bonne initiative Harry, bien que tu aies pu y penser hier soir avant de monter ton campement... continuait la voix, d'un ton de plus en plus amusé.

- Mais où êtes-vous ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix, mais personne ne répondit.

Pensant ne rien trouver de plus, Harry rentra dans sa tente : construite sur le même modèle que celle qu'il avait utilisé pendant plusieurs mois, elle se composait d'une chambre, dans laquelle il y avait juste assez de place pour un lit et une armoire. La pièce principale comprenait un petit coin cuisine, une petite table entourée de quatre chaises, ainsi qu'un petit buffet, dans lequel Harry avait rangé ses détecteurs de Magie, ainsi qu'un paquet renfermant des objets utiles auquel il n'avait pas encore touché. Enfin, la troisième pièce se composait d'un bureau, ainsi que d'un coin faisant office de salle de bain.

S'asseyant à la table, il se rappela soudain quelle était cette voix qui le narguait depuis cinq bonne minutes : réprimant un petit rire tout en se traitant d'idiot, il sortit de sa bourse un petit tableau, représentant un Albus Dumbledore souriant malicieusement.

- Ainsi donc tu m'as trouvé Harry, dit le vieil homme en rigolant doucement.

Face à lui, le jeune garçon avait perdu son sourire pourtant, et se tortillait inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

- Pr... Professeur, je suis désolé... J'aurais dû vous en parler avant de...

- Avant de demander à Kingsley d'ordonner la fabrication d'un tableau supplémentaire ?

- Vous savez que j'ai demandé au ministre...

- Comment serais-je dans ta tente sinon ? demanda l'ex-directeur de Poudlard en riant franchement cette fois-ci.

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas que j'aie pris l'un de vos tableaux avec moi ? demanda maladroitement Harry.

Là encore, cela avait paru une bonne idée sur le moment, une idée Hermionesque même d'après Harry. Mais à présent qu'il était devant le fait accompli, toutes ses certitudes s'envolaient, et amenaient même d'autres interrogations, plus profondes encore.

Comment parviendrait-il à atteindre ses objectifs, alors qu'il se demandait déjà s'il avait bien fait d'emporter avec lui un simple tableau ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Tu ne devrais pas douter autant de tes choix Harry. Il me semble qu'ils ont été plutôt bons jusque là.

- J'ai quand même été aidé, dans tout ce que j'ai entrepris jusqu'à maintenant, argua-t-il en réponse.

- Certes, mais qui t'a demandé d'entreprendre quelque chose seul ? Lorsque tu te poses ce genre de questions Harry, rappelle-toi que la seule personne qui a voulu tout entreprendre toute seule, tu l'as tuée il y a dix jours.

- Justement... Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais... répondit Harry dans un murmure. Il a beau avoir fait tout ce qu'il a fait, avoir détruit ma famille, avoir tué tant de gens innocents, je ne me sens pas soulagé pour autant...

- La mort n'est un soulagement pour personne Harry, et tu le sais au fond de toi. Seul le temps pourra atténuer ce malaise. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu tué Voldemort ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry, incrédule.

- Oui j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu as tué Lord Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

- Mais parce que je le devais ! fit Harry, sans réfléchir.

- Et pourquoi le devais-tu alors ?

Cette fois, Harry prit le temps de la réflexion. Pourquoi avoir fait ce qu'il a fait ? Comme en écho, les paroles de son professeur de Divination lui revinrent en mémoire :

- L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tans que l'autre survit.

Puis, une autre conversation lui revint, une conversation avec le même directeur l'année suivante. Le professeur lui avait rappelé alors que c'était bien Voldemort qui attachait de l'importance à cette prophétie, que Harry désirait simplement venger ces parents, et que cette guerre s'achève.

- Je l'ai fait... pour mes parents, répondit doucement Harry après un long silence. Mais il n'empêche que je ne suis pas soulagé pour autant... ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un ton plus ferme.

- Il est des choix difficile à faire Harry, et ce n'est pas parce que ces choix sont derrière toi que les conséquences de ceux-ci restent faciles à vivre.

- Et tout ça pour le plus grand bien je présume... les mots étaient sortis tout seul, sans que Harry n'ait eu l'envie d'être aussi sarcastique ou mordant.

- Oui... répondit le vieil homme d'un ton las, le regard teinté de tristesse.

Harry fut frappé alors par une réalité plus dure encore. Combien d'hommes Dumbledore avait-il vu morts en tentant de les protéger ? Combien même en avait-il envoyé à la mort pour le plus grand bien ? Toutes les missions de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient échoué, sans parler du Ministère qui était allé jusqu'à le destituer de tous ses titres... Éprouvant des remords pour avoir dit une telle chose, il s'apprêta à s'excuser lorsqu'une autre question lui vint :

- Comment faites-vous Professeur ?

- Comment je fais pour quoi ? s'enquit-il poliment.

- Comment faites-vous pour garder le sourire, après tout ce que vous avez vécu ?

- Ah ça Harry, dit Dumbledore en retrouvant un éclat malicieux dans les yeux, c'est quelque chose que je te dirai peut-être, un jour...

Comprenant qu'il n'en saurait pas davantage cette fois-ci, Harry décida de s'atteler à des problèmes plus immédiats :

- Vous parliez de construire un plan Professeur ?

- Eh bien oui, dit-il. Pour ton information, sache que la Forêt s'étend sur environ 400 kilomètres carrés, ce qui devrait te prendre plusieurs années si tu comptes la parcourir entièrement à pieds.

- Si seulement je savais quoi chercher... lui répondit Harry. J'ai cherché dans quelques livres avant de partir, mais je n'ai rien trouvé évoquant de près ou de loin ce que vous m'avez dit sur le Chemin. Pas de Naissance, pas d'informations sur ce qui nous attend au bout du Chemin... Strictement rien.

- Je crains que tu n'aies pas regardé au bon endroit Harry. Ces légendes sont très anciennes, et ce n'est pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard que tu aurais pu trouver une quelconque information là-dessus. J'ajouterai même que ton amie Hermione n'a jamais entendu parler de tout cela. Si tu me le permets, je vais aller me renseigner auprès d'autres tableaux et je reviendrai peut-être avec des réponses. En m'attendant, je te suggère d'étudier ton lien avec la baguette de Sureau.

- Étudier mon lien... Comment cela Professeur ?

- Tu n'ignores pas qu'il existe un lien entre le sorcier et sa baguette. Ce lien, le sorcier peut l'approfondir ou le laisser s'amenuiser, selon sa volonté et la manière dont il utilise sa baguette. L'une des premières étapes pour fortifier un lien baguette-sorcier, est de maîtriser la puissance des sortilèges lancés. C'est indispensable pour toi Harry, si tu veux que personne ne se doute des réels pouvoirs de la Baguette de Sureau. Il te faudra apprendre à te contrôler, à contrôler ta magie pour n'utiliser que le strict nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de tes sortilèges. Tout ceci s'apprend en général après les ASPICs, pour ceux qui poursuivent des recherches en Sortilège ou en Métamorphose. Je vais en profiter pour trouver quelques cours que j'ai eus à ce sujet dans ma jeunesse.

Et disant cela, Dumbledore avait disparu, laissant une toile vide derrière lui, et un Harry subjugué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et dire qu'il pensait que ces études s'étaient terminées il y a un an. Oh certes il n'avait pas passé ses ASPICs, et il comptait bien le faire, mais de là à poursuivre des études supérieures...

Bien sûr, Harry savait que c'était monnaie courante dans le monde Moldu, et à la réflexion, il se doutait bien qu'il devait en être de même dans le monde sorcier. Mais, n'ayant pas de personne proche de lui en études supérieures, il avait préféré se concentrer sur sa tâche de destruction des Horcruxes et de Voldemort, plutôt que de s'imaginer un avenir.

Sortant de ses pensées et de la tente, Harry prit sa baguette et commença à s'entraîner. Il prit tout d'abord pour cible un lapin, qui, sentant les restes du repas de la veille, s'était avancé furtivement pour grignoter quelques miettes.

- Stupéfix ! lança Harry, visant l'animal.

Bien qu'alerté par la voix, le pauvre lapin n'eut aucune chance de réagir, tant le rayon rouge fusa avec une impressionnante rapidité vers sa cible. Au lieu de tomber évanoui, le lapin fut propulsé contre un arbre à plus de dix mètres de là, avant de retomber, inerte sur le sol meuble de la forêt. S'approchant, Harry constata avec soulagement que la bestiole était toujours vivante. D'un léger mouvement de baguette, il tenta de la ranimer, mais rien ne se produisit. Se concentrant pour éviter de paniquer, il dit plus fermement :

- Enervatum !

Aussitôt, le lapin bondit hors de vue, se cacher dans des fourrés, pensant qu'il avait eu son compte de mauvaises surprises pour la semaine à venir.

Continuant sur sa lancée, Harry décida de prendre des cibles non vivantes pour ses prochains sorts, afin d'éviter toute catastrophe. Il choisit de s'entraîner avec le sortilège Aguamanti, mais là encore le résultat fut surprenant : au lieu d'un jet d'eau tel qu'on en trouve dans les jardins Moldus, de la baguette de Harry s'écoula un mince filet d'eau, tombant telle une petite pluie fine sur le sol.

Se demandant pourquoi le sort avait aussi peu fonctionné, Harry retenta l'expérience en se concentrant, imaginant une petite cascade sortir de sa baguette. Le résultat le fit reculer de plus de trois mètres lorsqu'un mur d'eau s'échappa de sa baguette.

- Décidément, cette baguette est bien capricieuse, je crois que j'ai beaucoup de progrès à faire avant de pouvoir revenir à la civilisation ! se dit-il en rentrant dans la tente.

Un coup d'œil dans le ciel lui apprit que midi était déjà bien passé, et il décida, après avoir avalé un morceau, de déplacer son campement de quelques kilomètres, juste pour brouiller les pistes et ne pas toujours rester au même endroit. Et c'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs longues heures de marche, Harry s'arrêta dans une petite clairière : Un petit ruisseau coulait au milieu de celle-ci, se faufilant entre les pierres, parfois disparaissant sous des plantes avant de resurgir un peu plus loin.

Allongé près d'un arbre, Harry se perdit dans la contemplation du soleil couchant, ne remarquant pas que le jour déclinait rapidement. S'il n'avait pas été exténué par sa marche et son entraînement de la matinée, Harry aurait été intrigué par un énorme animal volant en cercle autour de la clairière. Ce n'est que lorsque l'animal s'en fut à la vitesse de l'éclair en poussant un horrible cri que Harry sursauta, et décida de se mettre davantage à l'abri pour la nuit.

Et voici les RARs du chapitre 4 :

Marjoo : Merci pour tes encouragements et content de voir que le début de mon histoire te plaise.

Brigitte : encore merci.

Titmo : J'espère que la suite te plaira.


	6. Eclairs

Lumos

Disclaimer : J'ai emprunté les personnages et lieux de J. K. Rowling, et dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec, je les rends c'est promis.

Un très grand merci à Fredjs, grâce à qui ce que vous lisez à encore plus de sens que lorsque je l'ai écrit.

Chapitre 6 : Éclairs.

Harry eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là : la clairière où il s'était arrêté avait totalement changé d'aspect. D'un endroit accueillant et presque romantique, on était passé à un lieu sinistre et sombre.

Le ciel s'était couvert dans la soirée, et bien que la pleine lune ne fût passée que de quelques jours, seuls quelques rayons diffus parvenaient jusqu'au sol. Le vent s'engouffrait parmi les arbres, sifflant tantôt doucement, tantôt fortement, faisant osciller quelques branches de manière assez sinistre.

La toile de la tente d'Harry, bien que fortifiée magiquement, se soulevait parfois de quelques centimètres, permettant à une bourrasque de vent de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Pour ajouter encore à tout cela, il sembla à l'adolescent que la Forêt elle-même semblait être en attente de quelque chose.

Les animaux nocturnes, d'ordinaire si bruyants semblaient avoir disparu. De loin en loin, Harry pouvait entendre encore le cri de l'animal qui avait survolé en cercles la clairière en début de soirée : comme si l'énorme oiseau cherchait quelque chose, son cri d'appel strident semblait être parfois pressant, parfois gémissant, mettant le jeune sorcier dans un état d'anxiété diffuse sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, ses rêves ne furent pas de tout repos. Harry voyait une succession d'images rapide sans forcément en comprendre le sens.

Il vit tout d'abord une colline couverte de neige, d'où on ne voyait que du gris. L'horizon était tellement bas, que seules quelques cimes de grands sapins proches arrivaient à percer la grosse nappe de brouillard, donnant au paysage un aspect irréel.

Puis, d'une colline on était passé à un rivage où la végétation luxuriante semblait avoir conquis jusqu'aux grandes falaises blanches sur lesquelles mouraient de grandes vagues.

Dans les images suivantes, Harry vit un petit chalet, fait entièrement de bois. Il semblait que là encore, on était en hiver, une fumée sortant de la cheminée.

Devant la porte d'entrée du chalet, il crut distinguer deux enfants, jouant dans la neige, avant que le rêve ne change à nouveau. La dernière image qu'il vit fut encore plus surprenante. Il semblait se trouver dans un endroit clos : les murs étaient faits de roche, et une lumière semblait émaner de celle-ci de manière uniforme, éclairant la pièce d'un ton bleu pâle.

Au centre de celle-ci, on distinguait un trou circulaire autour duquel une mince barrière semblant faite d'eau empêchait quiconque de s'y approcher. En se penchant, Harry crut distinguer des flammes au fond du trou mais il ne put aller regarder de plus près car un bruit de tonnerre le ramena dans la Forêt, au moment où il crut entendre une voix lointaine prononcer les mots naissance, et retard.

Après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit, attendant que l'orage passe, Harry se rendormit enfin, mais cette fois il ne se rappela pas de ses rêves. Au matin, il pouvait simplement se rappeler d'un chant, un chant magnifique qui avait peut-être un jour emplis son esprit, semblant à la fois l'apaiser et le fortifier, et lui faisant oublier une bonne partie de ses rêves.

Lorsqu'il regarda au dehors, il vit que l'orage n'avait laissé aucune trace : la Forêt Interdite semblait comme à l'ordinaire, profonde mais belle, chaque arbre et plante se nourrissant de la rosée du matin, tandis que le soleil chassait les derniers nuages loin vers l'ouest.

Après s'être habillé, et avoir pris en guise de petit déjeuner une tasse de thé, il ressortit de sa bourse le petit tableau de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard, afin de voir s'il avait pu lui apporter des réponses.

Le cadre était vide, mais Harry vit à sa grande surprise qu'un mot semblait être épinglé au fauteuil sur lequel Dumbledore s'asseyait. S'approchant, Harry put lire :

- Appelle-moi quand tu seras réveillé.

- Professeur ? appela donc Harry. Presque aussitôt, un Albus Dumbledore apparut dans le tableau, l'air toujours aussi rayonnant que d'habitude.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Professeur. Des nouvelles ?

- Les meilleures ! s'exclama Dumbledore en frappant des mains. J'ai réussi à trouver quelques informations sur ce Chemin que tu sembles chercher.

- Ah voilà qui devrait me faire gagner du temps, fit Harry d'un ton confiant.

- En effet, ce que j'ai trouvé devrait te faciliter la tâche, tout comme cela m'a facilité la tâche autrefois. Il s'agit d'un sortilège, qui, lancé avec suffisamment de puissance et de concentration, permet de localiser un lieu, qu'il soit tout proche ou à des dizaines de kilomètres.

- Merci beaucoup professeur. Vous dites que ce sort vous a servi autrefois ? C'était pour trouver l'entrée du Chemin n'est-ce pas ?

- N'ai-je donc plus aucun secret pour toi Harry ? dit le vieil homme en riant. Certes je l'ai cherché mais revenons plutôt à l'apprentissage de ce sort si tu le veux bien. C'est un sort un peu plus compliqué que ce qu'on pourrait demander au niveau des ASPICs, mais je ne doute pas que, grâce à mes conseils avisés et à ma patience hors du commun, tu sauras le maîtriser d'ici quelques temps.

- Quelques temps ? demanda Harry.

- Cela dépend en fait de ta capacité à sentir la magie qui t'entoure.

- Tout comme vous l'aviez fait dans la caverne ? demanda Harry, se remémorant soudain la manière dont le vieil homme, avait simplement passé les mains sur les murs de la première salle à la recherche d'un mécanisme d'ouverture magique quelconque.

- Exactement cela. Je vois que tu t'en souviens, cela nous permettra d'avancer plus rapidement. Comme tu le sais peut-être déjà, la magie est quelque chose d'omniprésent, que ce soit en toi, dans la nature, et dans chacun de tous les êtres vivants de la Terre. Même les Moldus possèdent une infime quantité de magie en eux, à laquelle ils font parfois appel pour soulever de très lourds objets en situation de stress par exemple.

- Un peu comme les atomes ? demanda Harry, revoyant sa maîtresse d'école primaire lui expliquer que toutes les matières étaient formées de toutes petites billes liées entre elles, et qu'on appelait ces billes des atomes.

- Oui et non, répondit Dumbledore. Les êtres vivants ne sont pas formés de magie. Il existe simplement une quantité de magie variable en toutes choses. Le deuxième point à savoir, c'est que chaque chose, chaque être vivant, possède une magie qui lui est propre. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu détecter la magie qu'avait utilisé Tom Jedusor sur les parois de la caverne. Pour te donner un autre exemple, c'est aussi de cette manière que fonctionne la Carte du Maraudeur : elle utilise une variante d'un sort que j'ai découvert pour localiser des sources de magie, et c'est ce sortilège que je vais t'apprendre.

Harry en resta sans voix. Non seulement Dumbledore connaissait l'existence de la carte, mais en plus celle-ci n'avait pu voir le jour que grâce à l'une des nombreuses découvertes du directeur.

- Si papa et Sirius savaient ça ! murmura-t-il.

- Oh je pense qu'ils le savent désormais, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton énigmatique avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Pour cela, il va falloir que tu fasses totalement le contraire de ce que t'enseignait le professeur Rogue. Il va falloir que tu ouvres ton esprit le plus possible, pour que tu puisses capter les sources de magie autour de toi.

- Y a-t-il une formule pour cela ?

- C'est là qu'est la complexité du sort Harry : il n'existe pas de formule à proprement parler pour ce sortilège. Pour ouvrir ton esprit, tout comme pour le fermer d'ailleurs, il te faut entrer en méditation. Il est dommage que nous n'ayons pas de Phénix avec nous, cela aurait été d'une grande aide.

- Comment pourrais-je entrer en méditation professeur, je ne l'ai jamais fait avant ?

- Jamais consciemment en effet, dit Dumbledore d'un ton tranquille. Toutefois, il t'est peut-être déjà arrivé de rester allongé des heures, déconnecté du temps qui passe et de toute pensée, bonne ou mauvaise.

- Oui maintenant que vous le dites... dit Harry doucement. Un peu comme ce matin en fait.

- Comment cela ? interrogea Dumbledore, curieux.

- En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai cru me souvenir d'un rêve dans lequel je n'entendais qu'un chant, un peu comme un chant de Phénix d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais plus à rien du tout.

- C'est en effet l'une des propriétés de l'un des chants du Phénix. Peut-être y a-t-il un Phénix à proximité, habitant dans la Forêt Interdite. Je n'ai jamais vu de tel oiseau dans la forêt de mon vivant, mais on peut être surpris à tout âge n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, ce serait un atout inestimable.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais acheter un Phénix ? demanda Harry, trouvant l'idée vraiment attrayante.

- Les Phénix ne s'achètent pas Harry, on se lie avec eux. Se lier avec un Phénix, c'est un peu comme tomber amoureux dans un sens, c'est abandonner une partie de soi en la donnant sans aucune arrière-pensée au Phénix, lequel faisant de même avec toi. De cet échange, naît un lien par lequel transitent des informations et sentiments. C'est ainsi que tu pourrais par exemple apprendre à communiquer avec ton Phénix, de manière bien plus profonde qu'avec de simples mots.

- Je crois que je comprends... dit Harry doucement, imaginant une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse en lieu et place du Phénix.

- Et tout comme l'amour, un lien avec un Phénix se construit petit à petit, sur des années. En général, un Phénix choisit de se lier à un sorcier pour la vie et réciproquement. Lorsque le sorcier meurt, le Phénix disparaît de la surface de la Terre.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il meurt ? demanda Harry, encore ému à l'évocation de la complainte chantée par Fumseck avant de disparaître.

- Un Phénix est immortel Harry, dit Dumbledore. Ils ne peuvent mourir. Ils disparaissent simplement. Tu en sauras davantage si tu te lies à un Phénix un jour, ce qui, je crois, ne devrait plus tarder, vu ton empressement à tout connaître d'eux.

- Vous le pensez vraiment professeur ? demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant, comme un enfant recherchant l'approbation de son père avant d'entreprendre quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur.

- Je le crois en effet, dit Dumbledore doucement. C'est aussi en partie pour cela que je vais t'apprendre à entrer par toi-même en méditation. Je pense que nous allons faire cela dehors, au soleil, cela me permettra de bronzer un peu.

Souriant à l'idée d'un Albus Dumbledore allongé sur une chaise longue mangeant un sorbet au citron, Harry prit le tableau sous le bras, et sortit.

Il décida de s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un petit arbuste au centre de la clairière. Après avoir trouvé une position confortable, il se laissa guider par la voix qui sortait du tableau, l'invitant à détendre tous ses muscles un par un, puis à se concentrer sur sa respiration, afin de la contrôler.

Combien de temps il resta assis là, Harry n'aurait su le dire. A un moment, il lui sembla que le soleil était passé au-dessus de lui, et qu'il commençait à redescendre vers l'ouest. Ne ressentant ni la faim ni la soif, Harry continua à dériver le long du flot de ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende faiblement un chant doux et mélodieux.

Toujours en méditation, il se focalisa sur cette source, l'appelant silencieusement à lui. Aussitôt le chant se fit plus net, plus confiant. Sans se laisser déconcentrer, Harry se laissa envahir par cette mélodie, à la fois mélancolique et pleine d'espoir, comme si l'histoire du monde était racontée dans ce simple chant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et se mirent à couler doucement, brouillant sa vue de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair blanc ne le sorte brutalement de sa méditation.

Et voici les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent :

Marjoo : Je pense que tu as vu l'utilité du tableau dans ce chapitre, utilité qui va aller en s'intensifiant dans les deux chapitres suivants.

Fafa : Merci, content que cette fic te plaise.

Brigitte : Ah ça… Où sont donc passés Ron et Hermione, tu en sauras plus dans le chapitre 7 ou 8…

Ilouna : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, ça devrait commencer à bouger bientôt.

Et enfin Titmo, qui a la palme de la review la plus rapidement faite après la sortie du chapitre : Merci, tu viens de gagner 17 chocogrenouilles.


	7. Découvertes

Lumos

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling a créé un monde merveilleux, et a même permis que l'on s'amuse avec alors je ne m'en prive pas.

Chapitre dédié à Fredjs, ma super correctrice : Parce que sans elle, ce serait moche et plein de fautes partout, et aussi parce qu'elle voulait un peu plus d'action.

Chapitre 7 : Découvertes.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : cinq mètres devant lui, se tenait un magnifique Phénix d'un blanc pur, sans aucun signe particulier. Dumbledore lui-même resta sans voix, saisi par la magie de l'instant et se rappelant du jour de sa propre liaison avec Fumseck.

Pendant un très long moment, rien ne se passa. Puis, Harry accrocha le regard du Phénix et s'y perdit.

Défilèrent alors une série d'images retraçant tout ce qu'avait été la vie du Phénix avant aujourd'hui. Le jeune garçon reconnut Poudlard en des temps très anciens semblait-il, car le château était beaucoup moins imposant qu'aujourd'hui. Il crut voir un tableau de Merlin accroché dans la grande salle de l'époque, ainsi que la présence d'un Godric Gryffondor bien vivant, assis à une petite table avec quelques adultes.

Puis les images continuèrent, montrant des périodes diverses, revenant petit à petit au présent. Harry se laissait envahir par toutes les images, tous les sons, et même toutes les émotions du Phénix, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve assis dans la Forêt interdite, le magnifique oiseau posant sur lui un regard mêlant confiance et interrogation.

Harry sut alors ce qui devait être fait, et sans qu'il ne sache comment, il invita l'esprit du Phénix dans le sien, et le laissa explorer toutes les images de sa courte vie. Rien ne fut laissé de côté, et le survivant fut même surpris de revoir des images des années 1980 et 1981, avant que le destin ne le frappe.

Il revit son enfance avec les Dursley, puis sa scolarité à Poudlard, et enfin sa dernière grande bataille avec Voldemort. Quand ce fut fini, Harry revint dans la Forêt Interdite, un doux chant apaisant résonnant à ses oreilles. Dumbledore parla alors d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

- Le lien est presque établi Harry. Il ne te reste plus qu'à le nommer.

- Nommer le lien ?

- Non le Phénix bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore amusé.

Plongeant dans les yeux de l'oiseau encore une fois, le jeune sorcier fut stupéfait de voir qu'il pouvait communiquer. D'une simple pensée, il fit comprendre au Phénix ce qu'il allait faire, lui demandant par la même occasion s'il était d'accord.

La pensée qu'il reçut en retour était comme une douce caresse à son esprit, indiquant la coopération pleine et entière de l'oiseau. Ne voulant rien imposer à celui-ci, le jeune homme prit son temps pour expliquer à son nouveau compagnon son souhait de choisir ensemble le fameux nom. Et c'est ainsi qu'une vision d'une grande prairie verte, s'imposa à son esprit, une vision de paradis...

- Ainsi donc, par notre volonté commune, tu seras Eden. Puisse la sagesse de tes pères éclairer tes actions et ton chemin.

Harry avait prononcé ses mots dans une sorte de semi conscience, le liant ainsi pour la vie, à un compagnon qui, bien plus qu'un simple animal, allait lui être d'une utilité capitale pour la suite de sa quête.

Pendant quelques heures en cette fin d'après-midi, Harry continuait son entraînement pour la maîtrise de la Baguette de Sureau, tandis qu'Eden pépiait joyeusement, emplissant la petite clairière de joie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son entraînement porta davantage ses fruits, et lorsque vint le soir, et que les derniers rayons du soleil embrasèrent les arbres de la clairière dans un dégradé de rouge et or, Harry se prépara à se coucher, un profond sentiment de plénitude en lui.

Tout lui paraissait possible désormais. Avec Eden à ses côtés, il se sentait capable de terminer cette quête et de revenir rapidement près de ceux qu'il aimait ; près de Ron, d'Hermione, de Ginny... Ayant soudain une idée, il courut dans sa chambre, sortit de son armoire quelques morceaux de parchemin, de l'ancre, une plume, et il écrivit :

_Cher Ron, chère Hermione,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour être parti sans vous prévenir. Comme Hermione a dû te le dire Ron, j'avais besoin de temps pour être seul, pour faire le point sur moi-même, et sur cette prophétie qui a, quoi qu'on en dise, géré les dix-sept premières années de ma vie. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas en à peine quinze jours que je pourrai passer à autre chose, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite. Toutefois, comme vous avez pu le constater, mon nouveau messager, Eden, saura me trouver où que je sois. Il ne vous connaît pas encore, mais je pense qu'il pourra répondre à votre appel._

_J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux, et que vous n'avez pas fait trop de bêtises pour me retrouver : Je reste en sécurité là où je suis, et de toute façon avec la disparition de Voldemort, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver._

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Harry_

_P.S. : Rassurez madame Weasley, l'Ordre, et le ministère si besoin. Hermione, tu sais comment faire cela_.

Content de lui, Harry prit un deuxième rouleau de parchemin, et commença une autre lettre, pour Ginny cette fois. Un peu nerveux, il se rendit compte que cela allait être la première lettre qu'il allait écrire à une petite amie :

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'ai disparu, pourquoi je suis parti sans t'en parler. Si tu as lu la lettre que j'ai adressée à Ron et Hermione, tu dois déjà savoir que je devais faire le point sur une partie de ma vie qui s'est terminée lorsque j'ai tué Voldemort, ou plus exactement, lorsqu'il s'est tué lui-même._

_Je voulais aussi que tu saches que je préférais faire le point seul, pour en finir avec tout cela avant d'être tout à toi. Comme tu as pu le voir mon messager, Eden, est magnifique. Il me fait beaucoup penser à toi dans un sens. Je ne pensais pas qu'un Phénix pouvait faire cela, mais il a une espèce de malice dans le regard, le même regard que quand tu prépares une blague contre Ron. A part cela, après moi, Eden pourra t'obéir et te trouver où que tu sois, car je lui ai transmis tous mes souvenirs, et il a vu plus que quiconque à quel point je tiens à toi._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Tendrement,_

_Harry_

Puis, il partit chercher la plus jolie fleur de la clairière, et l'attacha au parchemin avec un sortilège.

Sans qu'il n'eut besoin de l'appeler, Eden vint à lui, prit dans son bec les deux parchemins, et disparut dans un éclair blanc. Tout en préparant son dîner, Harry discutait avec le tableau du directeur de sujets divers, lui racontant notamment les impressions qu'il avait eues lorsqu'il s'était lié à Eden.

- ... Et il a deviné que je voulais lui demander de transmettre les messages.

- Ah tu n'as pas fini d'être étonné par l'intelligence des Phénix Harry.

- Oh ça non. répondit Harry en caressant Eden, qui était réapparu il y a quelques instants, tenant les réponses des êtres qui comptaient le plus pour le sorcier dans son bec.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry reprit :

- J'ai tenté de rassurer Ron Hermione et Ginny du mieux que je le pouvais. Mais je n'ai pas parlé de la baguette...

- Je pense que c'est plus sage, agréa Dumbledore.

- Oui, même si maintenant que Voldemort est mort, je ne risque pas grand chose.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Dans un grand " bang!", plusieurs hommes transplanèrent autour de la tente de Harry. Entièrement vêtus de noir, ils semblaient se fondre dans le décor de la nuit tombante. Puis l'un d'eux parla :

- Où est donc celui qui ose prononcer le nom de notre seigneur ?

Sortant silencieusement de la tente et la fermant magiquement, Harry répondit d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée qu'il ne l'était vraiment :

- Votre seigneur est mort.

Il y eut des frémissements parmi les Mangemorts rescapés, avant que l'un d'eux, semblant être le chef, ne reprenne sur un ton doucereux :

- Potter... Sache que notre maître s'est joué de toi. Il a vaincu la mort il y a longtemps. Nous allons maintenant te faire payer ce que tu as osé faire.

- Voyez-vous ça, cinq mangemorts contre un étudiant qui n'a même pas passé ses ASPICs, très loyal comme combat.

Et sans attendre une réponse, Harry cria : Stupéfix.

Aussitôt deux mangemorts qui étaient en face de lui s'écroulèrent inconscients. Ceci donna le ton, et les sorts fusèrent de toute part pour immobiliser celui qui avait survécu. Grâce à son agilité, Harry se contenta d'esquiver la plupart des sorts en roulant à terre.

Puis, rampant hors du cercle des Mangemorts, il s'éloigna sans bruit, avant de se retourner et de stupéfixer un autre Mangemort. Les deux derniers survivants se retournèrent et un combat plus dur s'engagea.

- Stupéfix, lança Harry, tandis qu'un éclair vert passait à quelques centimètres seulement de son oreille.

- Endoloris, contra l'un des deux mangemorts restant, tandis que le premier essayait de ranimer ses compagnons, sans succès.

La forêt fut alors emplie de hurlements, chaque parcelle du corps du survivant étant comme transpercée par une dizaine d'aiguilles brûlantes. Heureusement pour Harry, Eden intervint, tournant autour de son agresseur et le déconcentrant suffisamment pour qu'il lève le sort de douleur.

Se relevant difficilement, Harry, le corps encore tremblant pointa la baguette de Sureau droit sur le Mangemort, et sans prononcer aucun son, celui-ci tomba en arrière, stupéfixé. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, le dernier Mangemort agrippa deux de ses compagnons, et dans un grand " crac ", il transplana.

S'adressant silencieusement à Eden, Harry le pria de bien vouloir emmener les mangemorts stupéfixés au bureau des Aurors, imaginant la tête de Kingsley ou de Tonks, quand trois mangemorts allaient apparaître de nulle part. Puis dans un éclair il fut ramené à la réalité par une image de Tonks endormie aux côtés de Lupin, morte pour la victoire, morte pour ses idéaux, morte pour lui.

Voulant arrêter là le chemin sombre de ses pensées, Harry entra dans sa tente, pour trouver un Dumbledore inquiet dans son tableau :

- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?

- Un Doloris, lui répondit Harry avec un détachement qui le surprit lui-même. A un contre cinq, ça aurait pu être bien pire. J'ai demandé à Eden d'amener les mangemorts directement au bureau des Aurors.

- C'est très sage Harry, je vais m'assurer que les personnes qu'il faut sont prévenues, répondit Dumbledore avant de disparaître.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, son corps encore trop fatigué pour rester assis. Prenant les lettres de ses amis, il commença par lire celle de Ron et Hermione :

_Harry,_

_Tu aurais pu nous dire où tu étais ! Sais-tu seulement que tout le monde s'inquiète ici ? On sait que tu avais besoin de temps pour digérer tout ce qui s'est passé, mais ça t'aurait coûté deux minutes pour nous en parler avant de disparaître comme tu l'as fait. Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu vas bien, et que tu prends soin de ta sécurité comme tu dis, mais je profite de cette lettre pour te prévenir : certains mangemorts ont réactivé le tabou concernant le nom de Voldemort, pour pouvoir tuer un maximum de gens qui sont isolés lorsqu'ils le prononcent. Bien sûr comme tu n'as personne avec toi, je ne pense pas que ça te pose de problèmes, mais soit prudent._

_Au Terrier, tout est plutôt calme : la famille Weasley fait son deuil doucement, mais il faudra du temps pour qu'ils réapprennent à vivre normalement. De mon côté, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu mise à l'écart, car la famille préfère rester ensemble pour se serrer les coudes, mais je garde le moral. Ah oui avant que je n'oublie, Ron et moi allons partir d'ici un mois environ en Australie, pour rendre la mémoire à mes parents. Si tu es revenu d'ici là, tu pourras venir avec nous bien sûr._

_Porte-toi bien Harry,_

_Affection,_

_Hermione_

- Et dire que je ne lui ai même pas parlé du portrait de Dumbledore dans ma tente, se dit Harry tandis qu'il déroulait l'autre parchemin :

_Harry,_

_Tu as énormément de chance de ne pas être devant moi tout de suite. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi toute cette année, et lorsque enfin tout est fini, tu t'éclipses de la grande salle et je ne te revois plus pendant près de 15 jours !_

_Je comprends tes raisons, peut-être même plus que tu ne le crois, mais ce n'est absolument pas une raison pour me faire une peur pareille, et j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup-là. Enfin, je suis bien contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Eden est vraiment magnifique et tu avais raison, il m'a tout de suite reconnue, je ne sais comment d'ailleurs._

_J'espère avoir d'autres nouvelles très vite, prend soin de toi et tu as intérêt à me revenir entier._

_Tendrement,_

_Gin'_

_P.S. : Ne crois pas que parce que je trouve ton phénix magnifique, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi._

Repliant le parchemin de Ginny, Harry se sentit d'un coup très honteux, pour ne pas avoir prévenu ceux qu'il aimait de son départ. Plus que tout, la lettre de Ginny lui avait rappelé à quel point son tempérament de Gryffondor pouvait parfois le conduire à négliger son entourage, voire à les blesser involontairement.

Aussi, tant parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie que parce qu'il en avait besoin pour se rassurer, le sorcier appela Eden. S'accrochant à l'une de ses plumes, il transplana dans un éclair blanc jusque dans la chambre d'une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse, laquelle était profondément endormie. Sans faire de bruit, Harry s'approcha d'elle en conjurant un bouquet de fleurs.

Posant le bouquet sur le bureau proche, il se pencha et embrassa celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, murmurant un inaudible " pardonne-moi " contre ses lèvres, avant de revenir dans son propre lit.

Et voici les rars du chapitre précédent :

Fafa : Je pense que le chapitre a répondu à ta question.

Titmo : En espérant que ton cadeau t'ait plu.

Brigitte : merci pour tes deux reviews.

ginnyweasley-potter0 : une nouvelle, si je me fie au prénom. Content de voir que cette fic te plaise.


	8. Perceptions

Lumos

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling, grande déesse de Harry Potter et du reste.

Encore un grand merci à Fredjs pour sa relecture et la remise en page de tout ça.

Chapitre 8 : Perceptions.

Harry fut étonné ce matin-là de découvrir en se levant plusieurs papiers sur la table. Tout en déjeunant, il jeta un coup d'œil au courrier qu'il avait reçu pendant la nuit, sûrement transmis par Eden pensa-t-il. Il trouva d'abord une lettre très courte de Ginny, écrite à la hâte :

_J'aime bien ta façon de te faire pardonner, et ça me rassure que tu puisses être là rapidement au besoin. Je sais que la guerre est finie, mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour continuer à avancer après tout ça._

_A ce soir,_

_Tendrement,_

_Gin'_

_P.S. : Je t'ai joint l'exemplaire de la Gazette de ce matin, ça devrait t'intéresser._

Se saisissant du journal, Harry le déplia et contempla la première page. Sur celle-ci, un gros titre s'étalait sur toute la largeur proclamant " **LIVRAISON DE MANGEMORTS AU MINISTERE** ".

Sous le titre, une photo de deux Mangemorts visiblement très contrariés, enfermés dans une cellule du Ministère de la Magie.

En dessous de la photo, on pouvait lire :

_Des Mangemorts livrés au Ministère. C'est hier soir, vers 21 heures 30 qu'un événement très étrange s'est produit à l'intérieur même du Bureau des Aurors. En effet, deux Mangemorts sont apparus, à l'intérieur du Bureau, contournant ainsi tous les sorts de protection mis en place par le Ministère de la Magie._ " De mémoire d'Auror, seul Albus Dumbledore avait réussi à entrer de cette manière", _a déclaré Phil Meryem, commandant en chef de l'unité. Le Ministre s'est aussitôt saisi du dossier, afin de pouvoir rassurer la Communauté._ "Cette intrusion n'en est pas vraiment une, ou du moins, elle n'est pas le fait de ces deux individus" _affirmait Monsieur Shacklebolt dans le courant de la nuit à notre envoyé spécial au Ministère. Nous n'avons pu en apprendre davantage de sa part, même si il semble que les deux Mangemorts étaient stupéfixés lors de leur apparition au Ministère. Un informateur ayant voulu garder le secret de son identité aurait appris que ces deux individus étaient accompagnés par un Phénix, mais à l'heure où cet article est mis sous presse, aucun indice ou témoignage n'ont permis d'étayer cette hypothèse. Il semblerait que le ministre ait prévu de faire allusion à cette enquête, lors de sa conférence de presse hebdomadaire. Pour plus de détails sur l'enquête, voir page 2. Pour une liste des diverses hypothèses, voir page 5. _

Reposant le journal, Harry se félicita de voir qu'aucune allusion n'avait été faite sur le sort utilisé pour stupéfixer les Mangemorts.

Il semble qu'ils aient réussi à les ranimer, se dit-il. Décidant qu'il en savait suffisamment sur l'état de la Communauté Magique pour la journée, le jeune homme se remit à son entraînement pour localiser les différentes sources de magie.

Toujours assis dans l'herbe, le tableau de Dumbledore à côté de lui, il se laissa envahir par le chant doux et mélodieux d'Eden perché sur son épaule, afin d'atteindre un état de méditation plus avancé que la veille. Petit à petit, il s'aperçut que les pensées du Phénix étaient comme plus fortes, gagnant en clarté.

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry sentit également quelque chose d'étrange se produire. Une sorte de chaleur diffuse arrivait vers lui par derrière. Se retournant doucement, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le soleil, mais un autre type de rayonnement, auquel même la Baguette de Sureau semblait réagir.

Posée à côté de lui au début de sa méditation, elle s'éleva de quelques centimètres, puis tournoya, avant de se stabiliser exactement dans la direction d'où venaient les rayonnements que Harry avait senti.

Sortant de sa méditation, le survivant se dépêcha de plier son campement, et avança dans la forêt interdite à la recherche de la source de ce rayonnement étrange. Tout en marchant, Albus Dumbledore lui apporta quelques éclaircissements :

- Il semble que tu aies trouvé la direction à suivre, disait-il. J'ai bien observé la baguette de Sureau tout à l'heure, et ça m'a rappelé la manière dont elle avait réagi avec moi il y a des années.

- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas senti avant dans ce cas ?

- Parce qu'il faut être entraîné pour pouvoir sentir ce genre de choses au quotidien et sans méditation Harry. Et bien que tu aies accompli beaucoup plus que le sorcier moyen, il s'agit là d'un entraînement tout à fait différent, basé sur la concentration et sur l'instinct de ta magie.

- Ah de l'instinct ça je pense en avoir, sourit Harry.

- Certes, mais l'instinct de ta magie est quelque chose de fondamentalement différent, même si cela peut te sembler confus pour le moment. Disons pour simplifier que ta magie arrive d'elle même à capter d'autres sources de magie, c'est pourquoi tu ressens comme une chaleur dans une certaine direction.

- Tout cela me semble très compliqué en effet, répondit le jeune homme en écartant une branche gênante de sa main.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage, du moins, pour le moment. Il te faudra juste entrer en méditation à nouveau de temps à autre pour vérifier ton chemin.

La discussion s'arrêta là, tandis que la marche s'avérait beaucoup plus rude qu'il ne l'avait d'abord escompté. Bien que le chemin qui partait de la clairière semblait large et souvent emprunté au début, il virait brusquement à gauche, obligeant Harry à le quitter pour se frayer sa propre voie parmi les ronces et autres plantes et arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

Obligé d'utiliser des sorts de découpe, sa progression était lente et fastidieuse. A midi, il lui sembla avoir déjà parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres, tant l'effort à fournir pour dégager un chemin praticable était grand. Assis dans le creux d'un grand chêne, il se reposait quelques instants avant de repartir, tout en discutant avec Dumbledore :

- Vous rappelez-vous être déjà passé par ici professeur ? demandait-il.

- Je crains que le début du Chemin ne change pour chaque personne Harry. S'il te semble que c'est la bonne direction, fie-toi à ton instinct, et ta magie t'aidera au besoin.

- Tout de même, je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver là-bas... reprit Harry songeur quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'il commençait déjà à ranger ses affaires pour repartir.

- Je ne peux t'en dire davantage, répondit le directeur avant de disparaître du tableau.

La suite de la journée se passa sans incident. Par deux fois Harry dut s'arrêter et méditer pour s'assurer de la direction à suivre.

Plus il avançait, plus la forêt semblait dense. Le chant des oiseaux semblait aussi assourdi, et au bout de quelques heures de marche, Harry s'arrêta soudain, frappé par ce qui devint une évidence : il n'entendait plus rien.

Non seulement il n'entendait plus les oiseaux, le bruit diffus du vent dans les arbres, mais même le bruit de ses pas, ou de sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Saisi de panique, il fut à peine rassuré de voir un rayon rouge partir de sa baguette, alors qu'il jetait un " Expelliarmus " informulé.

Le chemin semblait aussi devenir encore plus hasardeux : en plus des plantes et racines empêchant sa progression, il devait désormais passer par-dessus de gros rochers, avant de redescendre dans une sorte de ravin à plus de six mètres en contre bas.

- C'est quand même étrange que tout se complique de minute en minute, je ne dois plus être loin du début du Chemin, se dit-il.

Comme pour confirmer ces soupçons, le jour déclina rapidement, comme si on voulait le priver des sens dont il se servait le plus pour handicaper sa progression. Soudain, au moment où il allait s'arrêter pour camper pour la nuit, il entendit beaucoup plus distinctement une voix venant à la fois de partout et de nulle part raisonner dans son esprit :

- Tu es proche.

Saisi d'une sorte de pressentiment, comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette scène, Harry se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir, zigzagant entre les différents obstacles se dressant sur sa route, évitant de justesse une grosse pierre éclairée par la lune, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aperçoive au loin une autre clairière, au cœur de laquelle se dressait un rocher familier.

En forme d'œuf, faisant plus de dix mètres de haut, on aurait dit que même la lune ou le plus brillant soleil n'aurait pu l'éclairer. Se demandant même si le soleil pouvait éclairer jusqu'à cette clairière, Harry s'avança dans celle-ci, tandis qu'une ombre noire se faufilait entre les arbres en direction du rocher central :

- Vous êtes en retard, indiqua l'étrange personnage d'une voix froide et tranchante.

Harry sursauta, croyant un instant avoir affaire à Voldemort, tant le timbre de voix à la fois aigu et froid lui faisait penser à son pire ennemi. Il fut encore plus étonné lorsque l'homme reprit :

- Peut-être bien Harry Potter, peut-être bien...

Puis, sans qu'Harry n'ait pu le voir esquisser le moindre geste, le tableau de Dumbledore sortit de sa bourse pourtant réputée pour résister aux sortilèges d'attraction, et se posa dans l'herbe à côté de lui. Puis sa baguette de houx rejoignit le tableau, et tous deux disparurent dans une étincelle bleue électrique, ne laissant qu'un carré d'herbe brûlé. Se retournant vers lui, l'ombre noire indiqua le rocher d'un signe de tête :

- Il est temps.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il s'avança et disparut à l'intérieur du rocher. Encore sous le choc d'avoir perdu sa baguette, Harry se rappela les paroles de Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt :

- ... tant le chemin est difficile ...

Il comprit soudain à quel point cela allait être dur en effet de s'engager sur ce Chemin, et tout ce que cela impliquait.

L'ombre noire semblait l'attendre à l'intérieur du rocher, comme si le destin avait voulu, pour une fois, le laisser choisir pleinement et entièrement son chemin, décidant si oui ou non il souhaitait aller plus avant dans cette quête.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Eden apparut devant lui, et se percha sur son épaule, semblant conscient de l'enjeu et de la décision que le sorcier avait prise, il y a des années de cela. Par son chant, le nouveau compagnon transmit à Harry à la fois son inquiétude et son espoir, avant de déposer une plume dans sa main. Puis, comme à regret, il disparut.

Poussé par cette résolution, Harry rangea avec d'extrêmes précautions cet inestimable cadeau, et entra à son tour à l'intérieur du rocher. Il suivit un tunnel semblant être creusé par la nature il y a des milliers d'années qui descendait en pente de plus en plus raide, en faisant des cercles.

Bien vite, Harry perdit toute notion de repérage, et se contentait de marcher, se tenant à un mur pour être certain de progresser dans la bonne direction.

Après ce qui lui parut des heures, le tunnel commença à s'élargir. Une pâle lueur se dégageait à présent des murs devenus plus travaillés, tandis que la terre qui recouvrait le sol laissait place à une roche lisse et bleutée. La pente se fit de moins en moins raide, jusqu'à ce que le jeune sorcier n'atteigne une lourde porte fermée sur laquelle on pouvait voir des runes étranges qui semblaient être douées de vie, ondulant sur le cadre de la porte et brillant faiblement.

Et voici les RARs :

Titmo: Encore la palme de la review la plus rapide me semble-t-il. Toi qui me traitais de sadique, tu ne vas pas être déçue avec ce chapitre. Je tiens toutefois à te rappeler ainsi qu'à d'autres lecteurs, que toute mort prématurée de moi-même ne vous donnerait pas la suite de l'histoire plus vite. Evitez donc les lettres ensorcelées. ^^

Mimi72 : Merci pour tes encouragements, et en espérant que la fin de ce chapitre ne t'aie pas trop trop déçue.

Fafa, GinnyweasleypotterO : merci beaucoup pour ces demandes pressantes pour la suite : Avec la reprise du boulot et une semaine en déplacement, le temps me manque un peu pour cette fic en ce moment, mais rassurez-vous la suite sera publiée. Je vous conseille le système d'alertes de qui est très bien fait et qui vous livrera mes prochains chapitres chez vous, par un joli mail.


	9. Un conseiller inattendu

Lumos

Disclaimer : Tous les lieux et personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, à l'exception de deux qui apparaissent en fin de chapitre.

Chapitre 9 : Un conseiller inattendu.

Devant la grande porte ornée de runes, Harry prit quelques instants pour se reposer et se préparer pour la suite, se doutant que derrière cette porte commencerait le réel Chemin et qu'il devait s'attendre à tout.

Il fit d'abord quelques exercices de méditation, essayant de clarifier ses pensées et de ressentir la magie qui l'entourait, mais il se rendit vite compte que le faire sans Eden pour l'aider relevait du défi.

Finalement sa curiosité prit le pas sur la prudence, et d'une main hésitante il poussa la lourde porte et entra, baguette prête et un sort de stupéfixion presque déjà formé dans son esprit.

La salle dans laquelle il pénétra était ronde, d'un diamètre de trente mètres environ. Sur les murs faits de roche noire, on pouvait voir quinze torches réparties à intervalles réguliers mais aucune trace de porte.

Celle par laquelle le survivant était entré s'était refermée sans un bruit derrière lui, avant de se dissoudre dans le mur, lui interdisant toute retraite. L'air était complètement immobile et à la fois chargé de magie, donnant à la pièce une dimension mystérieuse et rappelant à Harry la sensation qu'il avait eu dans la caverne tandis qu'il glissait sur le lac noir à la recherche du médaillon de Serpentard.

Au centre de la pièce, un trou circulaire d'environ un mètre de diamètre était entouré d'une petite barrière brillante d'une matière inconnue. De temps à autre, une grande flamme blanche venait lécher la barrière, apportant une chaleur à la fois bienvenue et inquiétante.

Enfin, Harry regarda en face de lui, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. Devant lui, sur un fauteuil légèrement surélevé se tenait un homme grand, au visage pâle et aux yeux d'un rouge flamboyant avec des pupilles verticales.

- Bienvenue à vous monsieur Potter, je vous attendais. La voix aiguë et froide de Lord Voldemort ne pouvait être mieux imitée et Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais aucune d'elles ne parvenait jusqu'à ses lèvres. Aussi, Harry opta pour la plus simple :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Celui que vous croyez que je suis, répondit tranquillement Voldemort, avec une note énigmatique dans la voix.

- C'est impossible, vous êtes mort, je vous ai vu mourir dans la grande salle.

- Tout comme vous êtes également mort dans la forêt interdite, rétorqua aussitôt Voldemort.

- Soit il s'agit d'une illusion, soit je suis vraiment mort cette fois, dit Harry avec un détachement qui le surprit lui-même, comme si finalement cela ne le concernait pas tant que ça.

- Pas encore, mais cela peut arriver à tout instant dès lors que l'on s'engage sur le Chemin sans y être préparé. Je suis donc là pour ça, une sorte de conseiller personnel en somme.

- Vous, un conseiller ? s'esclaffa Harry mi-moqueur mi-énervé. Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait directement ou indirectement, je ne pourrai vous faire confiance.

- Et pourquoi pas ? N'ai-je pas toujours dit qu'il n'y avait que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher ? Vous êtes tout sauf faible vu que vous avez réussi à me tuer par deux fois. Il est donc normal que je vous conseille.

- Mais ce n'est vraiment pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez être mort et être là en même temps devant moi. Vous n'êtes qu'une simple illusion.

A peine Harry avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un éclair de douleur plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et le fit tomber à terre. Lorsqu'il se releva, essoufflé, et la vision trouble, Voldemort reprit d'un ton calme mais sans réplique :

- Vous aurez donc remarqué que non seulement je ne suis pas qu'une simple illusion comme vous dites, mais que toutes les protections magiques qu'il y avait entre nous n'ont plus lieu d'être ici. Je suis ici uniquement dans le but de vous guider Harry.

- Et vous y gagnez quoi vous ?

- Il est bien trop tôt pour que vous le sachiez. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, lancez-moi un sort.

- Quoi ?

- Je souhaite juste vous montrer quelque chose disons... d'intéressant.

- Très bien, dit Harry raffermissant sa main sur sa baguette.

Se concentrant sur toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes à cause de Voldemort, il mit toute la conviction dont il était capable et cria : " Sectumsempra ! "

Ce qui se produisit alors fut au delà de tout ce qu'aurait pu imaginer le jeune sorcier. Pour commencer, le sort traversa Voldemort sans le toucher, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple illusion. Puis l'éclair toucha le mur et d'énormes fissures apparurent sur celui-ci, s'étendant de plus en plus loin sur les parois.

Bientôt, tes blocs de pierre se détachèrent et tombèrent au sol. Harry dut faire un bond de coté pour en éviter un, et en réduire plusieurs en poussière grâce à un Reducto bien placé. Le mur commençait à vaciller dangereusement, lorsqu'une flamme blanche bondit hors du puits central et commença à balayer la salle. Se remémorant les divers entraînements dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry imagina une énorme cascade dans son esprit et cria Aguamanti !

Des centaines de litres d'eau furent projeté sur la flamme blanche mais là encore, rien ne se passa comme prévu. L'eau disparut au contact du feu blanc, comme si le sort avait été simplement annulé.

Redoutant ce qui allait se passer si une partie de son anatomie entrait en contact avec cette sorte de magie, Harry se mit à courir en tout sens pour échapper aux flammes. Petit à petit, son espace vital se resserrait vers le centre de la salle, comme pour l'entraîner vers le puits.

Le voyant faire, Voldemort se mit à ricaner, faisant quelques commentaires sarcastiques à la manière de Peeves sur le déroulement de l'action :

- On dirait que le survivant va devenir le grillé, lançait-il tout en lévitant au-dessus des flammes sans s'inquiéter de les toucher ou non.

En entendant cela, notre jeune héros redoubla d'efforts pour échapper aux flammes mais il semblait que tout le monde en avait décidé autrement.

Il fut soudain entouré par une grande langue de feu qui le poussa jusqu`au bord du puits Regardant en bas, il ne voyait plus rien qu'un simple trou, noir et apparemment sans fond. Préférant mourir après une énorme chute plutôt que brûlé, Harry prit une grande respiration, et sauta dans le trou.

Au même instant, le feu dans la salle s'évanouit, et le conseiller mystérieux disparut. Un énorme bloc de pierre se détacha du mur et dans un grondement assourdissant vint se placer juste sur l'ouverture du grand puits.

Pendant ce temps, Harry tombait toujours, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles. Il lui sembla discerner des ouvertures dans les parois, ou des flashs de lumière traverser le puits à intervalles réguliers, mais la chute était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'y attarder longtemps. Regardant en l'air, il fut saisi d'une nouvelle frayeur lorsqu'une flamme blanche arriva à toute vitesse à sa rencontre. Sa dernière pensée fut que finalement, il serait le premier sorcier à mourir brûlé en pleine chute, avant de s'évanouir.

Ne penser à rien. Ne rien ressentir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être reposant ! Ne rien voir, ne rien entendre. Sauf cette goûte d'eau qui tombe régulièrement... Ploc, ploc, ploc... Cela devenait de plus en plus fort... Ploc, ploc, ploc... Vraiment agaçant même. Ploc, ploc, ploc... Vraiment il faudrait réparer cette fuite, ça devient insupportable. Proc, ploc, ploc... A moins que ce ne soit pas une goûte d'eau, mais qu'est-ce que c'est dans ce cas ?

Comme s'il suffisait de poser la question, le ploc ploc se transforma petit à petit en tic tac. Une horloge, oui ce doit être cela, se dit Harry. Il y a des horloges quand on est mort. Tic tac, tic tac... Ou alors je ne suis pas vraiment mort, encore une fois. Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une lumière vive et un violent mal de tête lui firent comprendre qu'il valait mieux y aller progressivement.

Il ouvrit un œil, tout doucement pour s'adapter à la luminosité. Tout semblait blanc. Ouvrant l'autre œil, il vit après quelques secondes que du blanc, on était passé au vert pâle.

- Donc quand on est mort, on entend un tic tac, et on voit tout en vert pâle, ça aurait pu être pire, se dit Harry.

Puis son nez se mit à picoter, chatouillé par une odeur de... de Ginny ? Ah non, plus exactement, une odeur de fleurs sauvages.

- Et on sent des fleurs sauvages aussi, intéressant.

Puis dans sa main vint une autre sensation, quelque chose de doux, avec des poils, ou des plumes, et qui... bougeait ?

- C'est comme si on était vivant en fin de compte, à la différence près qu'on est mort.

- Ou pas... lui répondit alors une voix douce venant de son oreille gauche.

- Qu... quoi ? croassa Harry, la gorge sèche.

Sa voix lui parut éraillée, comme s'il ne s'en était pas servi pendant plusieurs mois.

Comme si son souhait informulé avait été entendu, un filet d'eau coula doucement dans sa bouche, lui permettant de boire.

- Je disais juste que vous ne semblez pas mort, reprit la voix douce à sa gauche.

- Super, répondit Harry comme si on lui avait annoncé l'existence d'un Ronflak cornu. Je ne serai donc jamais tranquille.

Un rire haut et clair comme du cristal lui répondit :

- Tu es bien trop jeune, vingt ans ce n'est pas un âge pour mourir

- J'ai déjà failli mourir un nombre incalculable de fois vous savez. Alors ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vingt ans que... Et attendez une minute, je n'ai que dix sept ans aux dernières nouvelles.

Là encore, un rire haut et clair retentit.

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, nous avons le même âge.

- Euh... D'accord mais non, je viens de v... de te dire que je n'ai pas...

- Oh si tu as bien vingt ans, et quelques mois d'ailleurs.

- Ce qui signifie que je suis là depuis...

- Mille cent dix jours très précisément. Une sacrée nuit que celle-ci. Je crois que tu détiens un record de sommeil d'ailleurs.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi autant ? Et que vont penser mes amis, les Weasley, Ginny...

Disant cela, il tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour regarder la personne avec qui il discutait. Assise sur une chaise en osier, elle semblait de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux bruns descendaient en boucles légères sur ses épaules fines, encadrant un visage aux traits délicats.

Dans ses yeux verts, Harry remarqua toutefois une lueur de tristesse. Tout en elle respirait la tranquillité et une sorte de paix intérieure.

- Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour parler d'eux, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, et nous en reparlerons à ton réveil.

Sans laisser à Harry le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se pencha et posa délicatement une main fraîche et douce sur son front, plongeant le survivant dans un sommeil sans rêves. Puis, avec un soupire, la jeune fille décroisa ses jambes fines, et quitta la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit.

- Tu semble préoccupée mon enfant, lui dit une voix grave derrière elle, une fois la porte refermée.

- On le serait à moins père, répondit-elle l'air songeur, plongeant son regard dans celui du maître des lieux.

Grand, les cheveux noirs tombant en boucles sur ses épaules comme sa fille, il se dégageait de lui une impression à la fois de puissance et de sagesse. Là où le visage de sa fille exprimait l'insouciance, la joie de vivre et la malice, celui d'Elyor Altis semblait sculpté dans la pierre, lui donnant un aspect hors du temps et accentuant encore davantage le côté mystérieux du personnage. Pendant de longues minutes, ils se regardèrent, échangeant bien plus que des mots, puis Elyor reprit finalement d'une voix calme :

- Il a déjà fait ce choix.

- Je le sais bien, il ne serait pas ici dans le cas contraire.

- Mais tu doutes n'est-ce pas ? Sois tranquille, je ne le laisserai pas nous quitter tant qu'il n'en sera pas capable.

- Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il a déjà un Gardien.

- Voilà qui devrait apaiser tes doutes alors.

Et disant cela, Elyor disparut, laissant Shirin Altis en pleine réflexion sur les dernières paroles de son père. Retournant à pas feutrés dans la chambre, la jeune fille se rassit sur la petite chaise en osier et contempla le jeune garçon dormant d'un sommeil paisible.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ? murmura-t-elle.

Puis, poussant un long soupir, elle ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter très doucement une mélodie mélancolique dans une langue oubliée. Elle ne fit pas attention aux petites larmes coulant sur ses joues, ni à deux yeux verts qui la regardaient, captivés par sa voix.


	10. Chapter 10Shirin Altis

Lumos

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, à l'exception de la dynastie des Altis et de quelques lieux propres à cette dynastie.

Note : Voilà qui devrait répondre à quelques unes de vos questions, chers lecteurs. Je profite de cette note pour remercier encore et encore Fredjs pour son travail, ainsi que vous chers lecteurs pour vos encouragements.

Chapitre 10 : Shirin Altis.

Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin. Se redressant très légèrement, il put voir que la pièce où il était allongé était à la fois simple et belle. Une grande baie vitrée laissait entrer le soleil de cette fin d'été, apportant une lumière vive qui éclairait une grande armoire en chêne massif, placée contre le mur opposé. Le grand lit et la chaise en osier complétaient le mobilier sommaire de la chambre, donnant l'impression que celle-ci n'était que peu utilisée par les propriétaires.

Regardant par la fenêtre, le survivant pouvait voir un paysage magnifique. Des dizaines d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs voletaient dans les grands arbres en contrebas. Une pelouse parfaitement entretenue longeait les murs. Au loin, on pouvait discerner le début de grandes falaises blanches, et plus loin encore, on devinait la mer, immense et d'un bleu azur.

Harry pouvait même entendre le bruit étouffé des vagues se fracassant sur les falaises, ajoutant une touche féerique au décor déjà idyllique. Harry fut tiré de cette vision par un bruit beaucoup plus proche : deux rires d'enfants, suivis d'une courte course avant qu'une voix claire et reconnaissable ne se fasse entendre :

- Sid ! Limaliésys ! Arrêtez immédiatement !

- Oui maîtresse, répondirent les interpellés dans un ensemble parfait, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je suis sérieuse, vous allez réveiller notre invité. Et ne m'appelez pas maîtresse.

- Oui maîtresse, dirent-ils en cœur à nouveau avant de filer hors de la maison.

- Ah ces jumeaux... murmura Shirin avant de frapper doucement à la porte.

Elle entra, et voyant qu'Harry était éveillé, lança :

- Bonjour, petit déjeuner ?

- Euh... Salut, oui merci beaucoup je meurs de faim.

- Pas étonnant. Trois ans qu'on te nourrit par transfert de magie, il va falloir te réhabituer à manger normalement, en commençant par des petites quantités.

- Oui maîtresse, répondit le survivant en souriant.

- Ah tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! rétorqua Shirin l'air beaucoup moins amical.

Perdant contenance, Harry commençait à bredouiller des excuses lorsqu'il aperçut un sourire espiègle sur le visage de la jeune fille. Décidant qu'il ne fallait pas trop insister sur ce point sans la connaître plus avant, il décida de s'attaquer à son petit déjeuner, composé ce matin d'une simple moitié de pomme et d'un grand verre d'eau.

Malgré la petite taille du fruit, Harry eut du mal à le finir, tant son estomac était peu habitué à digérer de la nourriture. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour finir ce petit festin, et bien vingt minutes supplémentaires pour boire entièrement son verre d'eau.

Pendant ce temps, Shirin s'occupait à l'aide de sorts spécifiques du nettoyage de la chambre, ainsi que de Harry lui-même. Lorsque tout fut terminé, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit :

- Bien. Pour un premier petit déjeuner, tu sembles ne pas avoir trop de difficultés à retrouver tes réflexes digestifs.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Je crois que je ne pourrai rien avaler d'autre jusqu'à demain.

- Nous verrons cela ce soir, répondit malicieusement Shirin.

Puis, elle s'installa plus confortablement et dit :

- Je pense qu'il y a pas mal de questions que tu te poses Harry.

- Oui en effet, à commencer par savoir où je suis, et qui tu es.

- J'aurais dû commencer par là en effet, répondit Shirin légèrement confuse. Je m'appelle Shirin Altis, de la dynastie des Altis. Tu te trouves actuellement dans notre maison, qui se situe à environ 40 lieues de Galaïdes, capitale ouest du Septième Continent.

Devant tant d'informations, Harry ne savait par quel bout commencer. De ce dont il se souvenait de son école primaire, il n'existait que cinq continents sur Terre. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de Galaïdes, encore moins de dynastie des Altis. Et pourquoi mesurait-elle les distances en lieues, quand tout le monde utilisait des Miles, ou des Kilomètres ?

- Je ne comprends pas très bien, dit-il confus. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de septième continent, ni de Galaïdes. Mais je suis très heureux de te connaître, ajouta-t-il vivement, par peur de paraître impoli.

Shirin sourit doucement, et ajouta :

- Je sais que tout cela est très confus pour toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Elyor, mon père doit passer te rencontrer dans la matinée, pour t'expliquer davantage de choses. Moi-même je ne sais que très peu de choses à ton sujet, si ce n'est que tu t'appelles Harry.

- Oui, Harry Potter, et je viens d'Angleterre. C'est un pays d'Europe.

- Jamais entendu parler non plus, dit Shirin. Mais je serais heureuse d'en savoir plus.

Harry fut encore une fois sans voix. Il était en fait dans un endroit inconnu, avec visiblement personne qui ne le connaissait ni lui ni ce qu'il avait fait pour la Communauté Magique de Grande Bretagne.

Pour ajouter à tout cela, la jeune fille en face de lui, bien que semblant vive et intelligente, n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'Angleterre, ni de l'Europe. Le seul point commun qu'il trouvait avoir avec tout cela, était qu'apparemment les gens qui l'avaient accueilli connaissaient la magie et l'utilisaient.

Plongé dans ses pensées tentant de démêler et de classer toutes ces informations, Harry ne remarqua pas que la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte, laissant Elyor Altis entrer sans bruit.

- Maître Elyor, dit Shirin d'un ton très formel en se levant, notre invité est prêt à vous entendre.

Puis, sans un regard, elle sortit de la pièce. Bien que ne la connaissant pas du tout, Harry aurait préféré qu'elle reste durant cette entrevue qui ne s'annonçait pas sans surprise.

D'un pas mesuré, Elyor Altis, vêtu d'une grande cape blanche s'approcha du survivant et s'assit sur la chaise en osier. Puis, après avoir détaillé le garçon pendant une bonne minute, il prit la parole :

- Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue en cette demeure, monsieur Harry Potter.

La voix grave et chaleureuse du maître des lieux rassura légèrement Harry.

- Euh... Merci beaucoup monsieur Altis. Merci de m'avoir recueilli, bien que je ne sache absolument pas comment tout cela s'est produit...

- Je ne sais pas réellement moi-même pourquoi vous êtes arrivé ici. Il y a 1100 jours précisément, la gouvernante vous a trouvé étendu devant la porte de cette maison, un bâton à la main.

Harry sursauta soudain :

- Ma baguette... où est-elle ?

Il tentait déjà de se lever, lorsque Elyor le retint :

- Calmez vous jeune homme, votre baguette comme vous semblez l'appeler est en parfaite sécurité. Bien entendu vous pourrez la récupérer dès que vous irez mieux.

- Pardonnez mon emportement monsieur Altis, mais il est en effet vital que je puisse l'avoir avec moi, même si je ne m'en sers pas.

- Vous en servir ? Sûrement pas jeune homme. Ou du moins pas avant que ma fille ait jugé que vous pouviez vous déplacer sans risques.

- Me... déplacer ?

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de sa baguette pour cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'Elyor l'avait appelé bâton, pensant sans doute qu'il s'en servait comme d'un bâton de marche ou quelque chose du genre. Réprimant un sourire, il éclaira son hôte :

- Il semble qu'il y ait une erreur. Je n'utilise pas cette baguette pour marcher, je l'utilise pour faire de la magie.

- De la Magie, avec une baguette ? répéta l'homme incrédule. Ce n'est que très très peu courant ici. De mémoire, il n'existe qu'un homme qui...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, l'air soudain songeur et inquiet. Puis sans donner d'explication, il claqua deux fois des doigts et dit :

- Que le bâton de l'invité lui soit rendu !

Aussitôt, la Baguette de Sureau apparut dans une gerbe de flammes, et atterri le long du bras droit de Harry.

- Magie sans baguette... murmura le survivant, très étonné. Même Dumbledore n'en faisait pas autant je crois...

- Qui donc avez-vous dit ? demanda Elyor Altis, intéressé.

- Il est très rare de faire de la magie sans utiliser de baguette, de là où je viens, répondit Harry. Seul un directeur de mon école, Albus Dumbledore, y parvenait pour conjurer des choses simples.

- Je connais ce nom. Me permettrez-vous d'examiner un court moment votre... baguette ?

Harry la lui tendit, mais à sa grande surprise l'homme ne la toucha pas. Il se contenta de la regarder de près, analysant toutes les aspérités du bois sous différents angles. Puis, sans faire le moindre geste, il fit apparaître une réplique exacte de la Baguette de Sureau.

- Voilà qui me permettra de vous rendre la vôtre, reprit le maître des lieux. Cette modeste réplique devrait faire l'affaire pour mes analyses poussées. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous affirmer que j'ai déjà vu cette baguette par deux fois. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était portée par un homme d'âge mur, qui répondait au nom d'Albus Dumbledore, et qui avait l'étrange faculté de stocker dans ses poches une quantité non négligeable de friandises de toute sorte.

Harry ne put réprimer un éclat de rire cette fois, tant cette description correspondait au personnage qu'il connaissait.

- J'ai connu cet homme, dit Harry doucement après avoir calmé son rire. C'était un grand homme dans notre Communauté, et je l'estimais beaucoup.

- Vous l'estimiez ? Aurait-il fait quelque chose de déplaisant à votre jugement ?

- Il est mort, il y a un an... je veux dire, il y a près de quatre ans désormais, si mes calculs sont corrects.

- Il était apprécié lors de son voyage ici. Ce qui est intriguant, c'est qu'il est arrivé de la même façon que vous. Mon père l'avait trouvé étendu devant la porte, alors qu'il rentrait de Galaïdes. Mais ce qui m'intrigue encore davantage, est le premier homme qui est venu ici, portant également cette baguette.

- Je vous demande pardon, dit Harry légèrement confus. Mais saviez-vous qui était cet homme ?

- Cela remonte à des siècles et des siècles, quand le Temps était encore jeune. Toutefois, notre société étant très prospère depuis des milliers d'années, nous avons gardé trace de cet événement hors du commun. Son nom m'est inconnu, mais il pourra être retrouvé en temps voulu. Si vous me le permettez, je souhaiterais revenir davantage sur votre présence ici.

- Je ne peux l'expliquer, dit Harry. Il m'a semblé être dans une pièce circulaire avec un grand trou au centre. Il m'a semblé aussi tomber dans ce trou, jusqu'à m'évanouir.

- Étrange... Très étrange... murmura Elyor Altis, ce qui ne fut pas sans rappeler à Harry l'achat de sa baguette de Houx, lors de ses onze ans. Harry revint au présent pour écouter le maître des lieux qui continuait :

- Je ne peux que supposer ce qu'il s'est passé. Il semble, je dis bien il semble que votre baguette vous ait conduis jusqu'ici. Bien sûr je ne suis pas expert en ces choses, n'utilisant pas ces instruments moi-même, mais il m'a semblé que des fluctuations magiques intenses se sont produites lors de votre arrivée.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne connais absolument rien à ces choses... ces fluctuations magiques comme vous les appelez.

- Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième partie de ma réponse. Je crois que vous êtes là pour apprendre.

Harry fut déstabilisé. Pouvait-il seulement dire le but ultime de son voyage, et de sa quête du Chemin ? Fallait-il expliquer à cet homme tout ce qu'il savait sur les Trois Frères, sur la Baguette de Sureau et sur la maîtrise de celle-ci ? Ne sachant comment aborder le problème, il opta pour une demi-vérité :

- Je dois en effet me perfectionner, perfectionner ma magie, pour qu'elle soit davantage sous mon contrôle.

- Hmm, je vois, répondit Elyor avant d'ajouter, la magie n'est sous le contrôle de personne Harry Potter. Nul ne peut prétendre la contrôler. Elle est unique, et poursuit des buts qui lui sont propres. Si je demande à la magie de m'aider dans une tâche, elle le fera si cette tâche coïncide avec ses objectifs.

- Vous en parlez comme de quelqu'un de conscient ?

- La magie est conscience, et la conscience est connaissance, dit énigmatiquement le vieil homme. Je pourrai vous enseigner ces choses si vous le souhaitez, et utiliser les méthodes employées avec nos jeunes enfants, ainsi qu'avec Albus Dumbledore quand il fut ici.

- J'en serais très heureux, répondit Harry en souriant, imaginant son mentor faire la même réponse lors de son passage.

- Il en sera donc ainsi, déclara Elyor Altis. Ma fille Shirin vous dispensera soins et sagesse dans quelques moments. En attendant, puisse votre esprit être en paix, et votre corps trouver le repos.

- Merci, pour tout, répondit le jeune sorcier. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire tant pour moi.

- Certes, mais je crois que mon temps et le vôtre seront bien employés.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce, et Shirin entra à nouveau :

- Il semble plutôt satisfait de cet entretien, félicitations.

- Euh... merci, répondit Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Puis une autre question plus pressante lui revint :

- Shirin... Je t'avais demandé tout à l'heure ce qu'il en était pour mes amis... Aurais-je un moyen de les contacter, pour tenter de leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ton gardien pourra s'en charger en effet, répondit la jeune fille.

Puis elle prit doucement la main de Harry et ajouta, soudain très triste :

- Il semble qu'une jeune fille ait tenté par 253 fois de te contacter pendant son sommeil.

- Ginny ! s'écria Harry, soudain très inquiet.

- Elle-même. Sa dernière tentative toutefois remonte à plus d'un an. Nous n'avons pas ouvert les lettres, mais pour une raison étrange, la dernière était de couleur rouge et elle... Shirin hésitait à raconter la suite, tant ce qui s'était passé l'avait ému. Respirant profondément, elle trouva toutefois le courage de continuer :

- Elle s'est ouverte d'elle-même... Et une voix de jeune fille en est sortie... Elle disait que... Que tu l'avais trop fait attendre... Et que tu pouvais l'oublier désormais. Il y avait tellement de colère et de détresse dans sa voix, comme si elle s'était sentie trahie...

Harry resta sans voix, comme stupéfixé du cerveau. Il ne pouvait y croire. Ginny... Sa Ginny... Elle l'avait quitté, quitté après plus de deux ans passés à l'attendre pendant qu'il dormait.

Curieusement, Harry ne ressentait aucune émotion. Pas de colère, pas de tristesse, juste une incrédulité croissante. A côté de lui, Shirin serra doucement sa main, puis murmura des mots de réconfort que Harry n'entendit pas. Semblant comprendre son état, elle s'éclipsa doucement de la pièce, après un dernier regard vers son invité, mêlant à la fois compassion et une très grande tristesse.

Et voici les RARs :

Mimi72 : Je pense que ce chapitre a éclairé certaines de tes questions ; mais il te faudra encore attendre un peu pour en savoir plus sur les Altis.

Sahada : C'est un peu voulu que tu n'aies pas tout compris. Ce chapitre devrait t'aider, du moins je l'espère. Si ce n'est pas le cas, préviens-moi. ^^

Zaika, Brigitte : Merci à vous pour vos encouragements, la suite arrivera dès que possible.

Titmo : En effet beaucoup de questions dans ce chapitre… Pour la baguette, il ne faut pas oublier que Harry a à la fois sa baguette de houx et plume de phénix achetée sur le chemin de traverse, et la Baguette de Sureau, prise dans la grande salle lors de sa victoire contre Voldemort. Pour les Altis, tu devrais en savoir davantage à présent. Merci encore pour toutes tes questions et tes remarques du genre « C'est Harry, je sais. » Elles me font toujours rire.


	11. Au jour le jour

Lumos

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la même madame que pour le chapitre précédent, à l'exception des Altis, du septième continent, et de quelques autres choses.

Chapitre 11 : Au jour le jour

Quinze jours étaient passés depuis la discussion entre Harry et Elyor Altis. Quinze jours pendant lesquels Harry avait petit à petit récupéré quelques renseignements sur l'endroit où il vivait désormais, ainsi que sur les gens qu'il côtoyait.

Durant ce temps, il n'avait toutefois pas l'esprit tranquille. Le jour, il tentait de faire bonne figure, souriant aux blagues de Sid et Limaliésys, lequel préférait d'ailleurs être appelé Lim, jugeant son nom complet "parfaitement inapproprié à sa condition" selon ses propres mots. Mais dès que le soir venait et qu'il se retirait dans sa chambre, il s'effondrait sur son lit, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à sa Ginny...

C'est toujours quand on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte à quel point on y était attaché, se répétait-il sans fin. Chaque soir ses pensées suivaient le même schéma. Il ressortait la lettre froissée de la jeune fille et la relisait sans fin, cherchant une faille, un indice, une quelconque piste pour tenter un sauvetage de son couple.

Cette lettre était arrivée deux jours après l'annonce de la rupture par Shirin. Voyant Harry se morfondre de plus en plus, elle avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison :

- Tu dois lui écrire, tu dois savoir pourquoi..., lui dit-elle un soir alors que Harry se renfermait sur lui-même comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

- Et pour lui dire quoi ? répondit le jeune garçon avec beaucoup plus de colère qu'il ne le voulait. Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle, je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander de m'attendre à nouveau.

- En effet, tu ne peux pas lui demander ça, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle se rapprocha alors de lui, et le regardant dans les yeux elle ajouta :

- Je comprends ta tristesse, et même beaucoup mieux que tu ne peux le croire. Sa voix était douce et son regard attentif et prévenant, même si Harry sembla déceler une ombre au fond de ses yeux.

- Je comprends, reprit-elle. Mais la moindre des choses est de le lui expliquer. Écris-lui Harry, raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé. Elle ne reviendra probablement pas vers toi, mais elle saura.

- Je n'en aurai pas la force... répondit Harry, avant de s'effondrer sur ses oreillers, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues.

Sans hésiter, Shirin s'allongea à côté de lui, et tout comme elle l'avait fait avec ses frères jumeaux pendant des années, elle le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

Harry avait écrit la lettre à Ginny le lendemain, et n'avait été que peu réconforté de voir Eden apparaître devant lui lorsqu'il l'avait machinalement appelé.

Deux jours plus tard, Ginny avait répondu :

_Harry,_

_Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et les trois ans que tu as perdu en dormant. Je suis désolée que tout ça se soit terminé aussi mal. J'ai vraiment essayé tu sais, vraiment tout tenté pour garder l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Je m'en suis voulu à un point dont tu n'as même pas idée, mais le temps nous a séparé trop longtemps..._

_Tu le sais je suis plutôt impulsive, mais j'ai aussi un énorme besoin d'être rassurée. Sache en tout cas que tout ce qu'on a vécu restera gravé en moi toute ma vie. Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu iras bien, et que tu réussiras ta quête et le reste._

_En souvenir de ce que nous avons vécu,_

_Tendrement,_

_Gin'_

Allongé sur son lit, Harry lisait et relisait cette lettre, avant de la ranger à nouveau dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Puis il restait là des heures, sans dormir ni bouger, pensant et repensant encore à son premier amour, tentant d'atténuer la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour.

Dire que Dumbledore avait osé dire que sa plus grande force était l'amour... Ce pouvoir inconnu de Voldemort était entrain de le consumer de l'intérieur. La mort de Sirius semblait moins douloureuse à côté de la perte de Ginny.

Même Eden semblait comprendre la peine de son sorcier. Ses plumes d'ordinaire d'un blanc si éclatant se troublaient de tâches grises, son chant si doux, si gai, devenait de plus en plus triste...

Le matin du quinzième jour après son arrivée, Shirin vint le trouver à une heure plutôt matinale :

- Debout là-dedans ! dit-elle avec énergie, enlevant d'un coup sec les couvertures de Harry.

- Grmmmlph... répondit-il avant de chercher les yeux fermés où étaient passées ses couvertures.

- Tu as dix minutes pour te préparer, ton entraînement commence.

Harry, les yeux rougis par ses rêves de la nuit précédente, se leva et alla d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle de bain. Il se plongea sous une douche froide qui acheva de le réveiller et de clarifier ses pensées.

- L'eau chaude est trop bonne pour moi, dit-il avant de s'essuyer et de s'habiller avec un uniforme bleu marine taillé pour lui par il ne savait trop qui.

Puis il sortit de la chambre et suivit mademoiselle réveil-matin jusqu'à une porte. Derrière celle-ci, il reconnut un grand gymnase.

- Mais... petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il encore légèrement endormi.

- Quand tu auras fini ton échauffement, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton plus sec que d'habitude.

Passant devant elle, il remarqua que son visage était fermé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les jumeaux à l'intérieur :

- Salut vous deux, dit-il.

- Silence ! claqua alors la voix froide de Shirin, contrastant complètement avec son ton d'ordinaire si doux et concerné. Vingt tours de gymnase, maintenant !

- Miss Altis est de mauvais poil, dit Limaliésys dans une grimace.

- ... et il ne vaut mieux pas la contrarier dans ces cas-là, ajouta Sid.

- J'ai dit, Maintenant ! aboya-t-elle à nouveau, lançant une gerbe de flammes passant à quelques centimètres de Harry.

Ils n'eurent donc pas le choix. Déjà peu habitué à la course et aux efforts physiques, Harry avait énormément de mal à faire fonctionner les muscles de ses jambes, extrêmement raides après trois ans d'inutilisation.

- Et on ne faiblis pas ! aboya encore Shirin, tandis qu'ils commençaient le septième tour de piste. Dans trois tours, je lâche les êtres de feu.

- Les quoi ? haleta Harry, déjà complètement essoufflé par l'effort fourni.

Il sut bien vite de quoi voulait parler la demoiselle : écartant les bras elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même avant de claquer trois fois des doigts. Aussitôt, trois oiseaux sortirent de nulle part et allèrent à la rencontre des coureurs, chacun en prenant un pour cible et le poursuivant.

Le principe était simple, chaque oiseau, fait entièrement de feu, devait s'assurer que le coureur ne faiblissait pas, gardant une vitesse constante.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Beaucoup trop exténué, il s'effondra à même le sol dès que le vingtième tour fut terminé et ne bougea plus, tentant vainement de récupérer.

Les jumeaux étaient eux en meilleur état, et semblaient même avoir apprécié la course. Sid essayait sans succès de semer son être de feu, tandis que son frère s'amusait à passer très près de Shirin en courant, en espérant que l'oiseau la frôle suffisamment pour mettre le feu à ses vêtements ou ses cheveux.

Loin de s'en inquiéter, Shirin se pencha sur Harry et, après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien, le remit sur pieds avec fermeté :

- Hey la marmotte, on se remue !

- ... Dodo... grommela Harry, en essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Petit déjeuner, glissa alors malicieusement la demoiselle à son oreille, avant de se rapprocher de la porte, tout en faisant disparaître les oiseaux de feu d'un geste négligeant de la main.

Cela redonna des forces à Harry qui s'élança vers la porte suivi par les deux jumeaux. En passant près de son entraîneuse, Harry glissa un "jolie mais complètement timbrée" à l'oreille de celle-ci avant de s'enfuir à la cuisine pour éviter des représailles.

- Il semble plus robuste que tu ne le pensais, mère poule, dit alors Sid dans un sourire.

- Vous voulez vraiment faire vingt tours supplémentaires avant le petit déjeuner ?

Dans un rire, les deux garçons de huit ans filèrent hors de vue direction la cuisine, pour s'attaquer au plus gros petit déjeuner que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Shirin les rejoignit peu après, l'air plus détendu et souriante.

- Ca va mieux on dirait, remarqua Lim.

- Sans commentaire, répondit la brune en se servant un jus d'orange frais.

Puis, regardant Harry, elle ajouta :

- Désormais chaque matin se passera ainsi. On commencera par vingt tours de gymnase, avant le petit déjeuner. Puis pendant que Sid et Limaliésys étudierons l'Histoire avec moi, Elyor s'occupera de ton éducation magique. Ensuite, rendez-vous à 12 heures pour le déjeuner, puis duel de 13 heures à 18 heures. Après le dîner qui sera à 19 heures, vous aurez tous les trois 2 heures de méditation avant de pouvoir aller vous reposer.

- Mais pourquoi je suis venu là moi... dit Harry l'air complètement dépité, ce qui fit rire les trois autres.

- T'en fais pas, tu t'y habitueras au bout de quelques semaines, répondit Sid.

- Et toi tu ne t'entraînes pas ? demanda Harry en regardant Shirin manger un quartier de pomme.

- Si, l'après-midi et le soir après votre méditation, répondit-elle.

- Mais tu ne dors donc jamais ! dit le survivant, incrédule.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard, avant que Shirin ne réponde d'une voix lointaine :

- Très peu en effet...

Pendant un moment, Harry crut qu'elle allait s'étendre sur les raisons de son manque de sommeil, mais elle n'en fit rien.

L'atmosphère semblait plus lourde, et même les jumeaux ne firent aucun commentaire sur cet échange, préférant terminer rapidement leur petit déjeuner avant de s'éclipser en direction de leur cours d'Histoire, Shirin sur leurs tallons. Dès qu'ils furent tous trois partis, Elyor entra dans la cuisine :

- Bonjour Maître, dit aussitôt Harry, se levant brutalement pour le suivre.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit l'homme sans âge en souriant. Si tu veux bien me suivre, nous allons nous installer dehors pour commencer.

Harry le suivit et se retrouva bientôt sur une pelouse verdoyante, éclairée par le soleil matinal. Tandis qu'Elyor faisait apparaître un fauteuil confortable d'un petit geste sec de la main, Harry se contenta de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, s'estimant trop fatigué pour se rappeler ses cours de métamorphose de sixième année pour transformer une pierre en une chaise de jardin.

- Bien. Pour commencer, dit Elyor, tu peux m'appeler simplement Elyor lorsque nous sommes entre nous.

- Très bien Maî... Elyor, dit Harry un peu gêné.

- Ce que je vais t'apprendre est le moyen le plus efficace pour contrôler avec précision la quantité de magie que tu utilises lorsque tu fais appel à elle pour lancer un sort. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es venu ici pour que personne ne soupçonne la réelle puissance de ta baguette.

- C'est tout à fait cela, répondit Harry. Cette baguette a fait tellement de mal par le passé, que j'aimerais que son pouvoir meurt avec moi.

- C'est une décision très sage, dit Elyor impressionné. Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme de ton âge puisse posséder déjà une si grande sagesse.

- Les événements passés m'ont contraint à le devenir, dit Harry.

- De quels événements s'agit-il ?

- J'ai dû tuer un mage noir qui en avait après l'Angleterre, répondit Harry.

Le survivant lui fit alors un récit général, expliquant la prophétie, la mort de ses parents, son enfance, puis ses années à Poudlard, les face à face avec Voldemort, jusqu'à la mort de Dumbledore et sa quête des Horcruxes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Elyor resta songeur un long, très long moment, avant de reprendre :

- Voilà qui éclaire certains de tes actes. Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé, cela nous aidera beaucoup durant ton entraînement.

- Comment commençons-nous ? demanda Harry.

- Tout d'abord il est essentiel que tu comprennes la relation qui t'unit à la Magie. Comme je te le disais lors de notre premier entretien, la magie est une entité propre, à laquelle tu demandes des choses. Un sortilège tel que tu le connais n'est qu'une expression de cette demande, fait dans le but de la simplifier pour que le plus grand nombre puisse l'utiliser. Pour te montrer cela, lance un sort.

Pointant sa baguette un peu n'importe où, Harry pensa à l'un des premiers sorts qu'il avait appris lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Aussitôt, le bout de sa baguette s'éclaira d'une lumière vive.

- Quelle est la formule de ce sortilège ?

- Lumos, répondit Harry. On l'apprend en première année à Poudlard. Nox, fit-il ensuite pour éteindre le bout de sa baguette.

- Très bien. Maintenant, regarde.

Et sans qu'il fasse le moindre mouvement, une lumière vive sortit de son bras gauche. Puis, toujours sans fournir le moindre effort, Elyor fit croître, puis diminuer la lumière, éclairant tantôt qu'un seul doigt, tantôt la moitié supérieure du corps.

- Impressionnant, souffla Harry. Serais-je capable de faire de même ?

- Pas sans plusieurs années d'entraînement intense, répondit son maître. Tu as déjà utilisé la magie avec baguette, et ceci t'a conditionné d'une certaine manière à mettre des mots et des gestes sur un acte magique, chose qui est complètement opposée à la magie que je viens de te montrer. La méditation que tu feras chaque soir t'aidera à entrer en contact, ou devrais-je dire en harmonie avec ta magie, de telle sorte que tu puisses l'utiliser beaucoup plus simplement et directement. Mais pour en revenir à notre entraînement du jour, tu vas essayer de faire varier la puissance de tes sorts.

- J'ai déjà réussi à faire cela, avant de venir ici.

- Montre-moi alors.

Se concentrant, Harry tenta de reproduire un tout petit filet d'eau avec le sortilège Aguamanti. Puis, il s'imagina que le filet grandissait, devenait jet, puis cascade dans son esprit, et le sort se modifia, inondant toute la pelouse proche.

- Très encourageant pour la suite, dit Elyor. Ceci constitue la base de tout et c'est ce que je voulais que tu apprennes cette semaine. Voilà qui est très bien, on va pouvoir prendre de l'avance. Essayons juste un dernier exercice avant de te laisser réfléchir à tout cela. Tu vas relancer le sortilège d'eau à une puissance moyenne, et tu vas essayer de le définir la trajectoire de ce sort. Si tu as suffisamment de volonté et de contrôle, tu devrais pouvoir faire faire à ton sort n'importe quoi.

Et disant cela, Elyor fit sortir de son bras une gerbe d'eau qu'il maintint dans les airs, lui faisant prendre la forme d'animaux divers, avant de la faire s'évaporer sans qu'aucune goutte ne tombe au sol.

Harry passa le reste de la matinée à tenter de reproduire le phénomène, sans succès. Il se rendit compte que l'eau avait une sorte de volonté propre, et qu'il ne servait à rien de la forcer à vouloir aller dans une direction précise, mais qu'il fallait plutôt y aller doucement, progressivement, comme si sa magie avait besoin d'être convaincue avant d'opérer selon ses souhaits.

A la fin de la matinée, Harry crut déceler une légère déviation dans son jet d'eau, mais elle était tellement faible qu'il n'en tint pas compte et repartit déjeuner à la cuisine, l'air maussade.

Après le repas, les quatre plus jeunes se rejoignirent dans le gymnase, qui avait été aménagé par Shirin en salle de Duel.

Au centre, une grande arène de sable était entourée par des cordes rouges et autour, on pouvait voir quelques sièges servant à ceux qui ne combattaient pas.

- Bien, commença-t-elle. Pour commencer et comme Harry n'à jamais participé à un duel, nous allons faire une démonstration. Sid, Limaliésys, vous avez dix minutes.

Aussitôt, les jumeaux se mirent au centre de l'arène et se saluèrent. La démonstration de magie qui s'en suivit aurait fait pâlir tous les professeurs de Poudlard.

Complètement silencieux, les jumeaux lançaient sort sur sort à une vitesse impressionnante, chacun parant l'attaque de l'adversaire avec un autre sort, ne cherchant même pas à esquiver. Au bout de dix minutes, Shirin frappa dans ses mains et le duel prit fin, laissant les jumeaux souriant revenir sur les chaises pour se reposer.

- Eh bien j'ai du boulot pour arriver à votre niveau, fit Harry encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Nous allons voir cela, répondit Shirin en prenant Harry par la main et en l'amenant de force au centre de la salle. Attaque-moi.

Voulant se venger du réveil de ce matin, Harry se prépara et lança un puissant jet d'eau de sa baguette qui frappa la jeune fille de plein fouet. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il intensifia le sort, mais le résultat fut le même.

Il tenta ensuite tous les sorts inoffensifs qu'il connaissait, passant d'un sort de chatouille à un sort de stupéfixion, tentant d'améliorer encore et encore sa vitesse et sa puissance. Au bout de cinq minutes, il était déjà complètement essoufflé et relâcha son attention. En un battement de cils, il se retrouva cloué au sol, incapable de bouger, mettant fin au duel.

S'approchant du jeune homme en souriant, Shirin lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, avec une expression de malice sur le visage. Faisant semblant d'être affaibli, Harry s'appuya sur elle et avança doucement, puis sans aucun avertissement, il lança un sortilège informulé de stupéfixion qui atteignit la demoiselle sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Shirin s'insurgeait, après que Harry l'eut ranimée :

- Tu n'as pas honte ? Attaquer une pauvre demoiselle sans défense ?

- Sans défense ? Laisse-moi rire, répliqua Harry en souriant, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise pour se reposer et faire le bilan avec les autres de son premier duel.

Et voici les RARs :

Titmo : Aussi perdue que Harry dis-tu ? Les réponses viendront mais il faudra être patiente. Tiens tu as encore la palme de la review la plus rapide, félicitations !

Gulian : Merci pour tes encouragements. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un Harry/OC, il n'y aura peut-être pas d'histoire d'amour dans cette fic, ou de loin car je ne suis pas vraiment très inspiré pour le moment mais tu verras la suite.

Mimi72 : Merci pour tes encouragements, et j'espère que les réponses aux questions t'ont donné envie de lire la suite.

Sahada : Comme expliqué plus haut, ce ne sera pas un Harry/Ginny, c'est certain, pour tout un tas de raisons.


	12. Entre légendes et vérité

Lumos

Disclaimer : As usual, J. K. Rowling possède les lieux et personnages, à l'exception des Altis, du Septième Continent et de son histoire.

Note : Merci. Un grand merci à vous qui me lisez et qui commentez cette histoire. Plus d'un mois déjà, et je ne pensais pas que cette fiction rencontrerait autant de succès. Et bien sûr, un énorme merci à Fredjs, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Je profite de cette note pour vous signaler que la publication va s'espacer un peu car je dois mettre au point quelques éléments de l'intrigue pour garder une certaine cohérence.

Note 2 : Ma très estimée correctrice va prendre quelques vacances bien méritées en juillet ; aussi je recherche un/une autre correcteur/trice pour assurer l'intérime. Merci de me contacter par message privé si vous êtes intéressé.

Chapitre 12 : Entre légendes et réalité.

Après sa première journée d'entraînement, Harry était exténué, ayant même failli s'endormir pendant son premier entraînement à la méditation.

Cependant, grâce à de petits coup de coude innocents de Sid, le survivant avait tenu jusqu'à la fin du cours et s'était ensuite rapidement éclipsé en direction de son meilleur ami depuis trois ans : son lit.

A peine allongé, il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêves, laissant son corps récupérer et se préparant à un réveil difficile le lendemain matin.

Les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient pour Harry, continuant son entraînement physique et magique, s'investissant au maximum pour avancer le plus rapidement possible.

Et plus il s'acharnait, plus Shirin et Elyor augmentaient le niveau de difficulté, dispensant conseils et encouragements pour l'aider à se dépasser.

Toutefois même si sa force physique et magique augmentaient progressivement, son humeur elle se dégradait nettement de jour en jour. Les quinze premiers jours, il avait trouvé dans son entraînement une sorte de soulagement, empêchant toute mauvaise pensée d'envahir son esprit de jour comme de nuit.

Mais désormais, un mois et demi était passé, et le survivant avait pris l'habitude des efforts physique et magique à fournir, ce qui lui donnait tout le loisir de penser et ce même lorsqu'il faisait ses quarante tours de gymnase quotidien.

Bien sûr, son entourage proche, et surtout Shirin, avait noté le changement de tempérament du jeune homme. Plusieurs fois, elle avait essayé d'en savoir plus ou d'aider le survivant à traverser ces moments de doute et de tristesse, mais le jeune sorcier lui répondait inlassablement qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Mais pourquoi fuis-tu tout le monde comme ça ? s'emporta la jeune fille.

Juste après le dîner ce soir-là, Shirin avait suivi son protégé jusque dans ses quartiers pour avoir enfin des explications sur son comportement. Assise en tailleur en face de lui, elle le regardait intensément tentant de lire dans ses yeux ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

- Je ne fuis pas, je...

- Ne me mens pas Harry. Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas en parler, crie-moi dessus si tu veux, mais ne mens surtout pas.

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra un regard dur et froid, qui le fit déglutir difficilement. Mais, n'étant pas à Gryffondor pour rien, il ne baissa pas les yeux, et dit doucement :

- Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. Tu es celle qui travaille le plus ici à part ton père, et je passe mes nerfs sur toi.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'adoucit légèrement, remplaçant la froide colère par un léger sourire, qui se fana bien vite lorsqu'elle reprit :

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

Sa voix douce était presque un murmure, plaçant dans ces sept petits mots tout l'espoir qu'elle avait de comprendre le jeune homme un peu plus.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit Harry à voix très basse, si basse que Shirin dût tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite :

- Tous morts... Tous ces gens tristes...

- Comment ça ? Explique-moi... Qui est mort ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes amis ?

Mais comment Harry pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qui se passait alors qu'il n'en était même pas sûr lui-même ? Comment décrire quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas ? Semblant suivre par elle-même le raisonnement de son ami, Shirin dit alors :

- Si tu ne peux l'expliquer, je peux le savoir d'une autre manière.

- Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce qui m'arrive. Il semble que ce soit des sortes d'images, ou des impressions qui me traversent l'esprit mais je ne saurais l'expliquer. De quel autre moyen parles-tu ?

- En utilisant ce que nous appelons la Magie de l'Esprit.

- Comme de la Légilimencie ?

- Non, la Légilimencie c'est entrer de force dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. La Magie de l'Esprit, c'est demander à deux esprits de s'unir par leurs volontés propres pour partager des expériences, des informations, ou des sentiments.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Je veux dire, j'ai confiance en toi, et je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et...

Harry fixa ses chaussures, rougissant après ce qui lui semblait être une sorte de déclaration. D'un doigt, elle souleva le menton du garçon et plongea son regard dans le sien, se perdant dans les yeux émeraudes du sorcier qui, complètement déstabilisé, en oublia presque de respirer.

Puis, après de longues secondes, elle sourit :

- Peut-être que nous ferons ça un jour Harry, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas gâcher ce petit instant de magie qui les liait. Déjà sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Harry se rapprochait de la jeune fille, sentant son parfum fruité.

Leurs yeux se fermaient doucement, et il crut sentir le souffle de la jeune fille sur ses lèvres, avant que trois petits coups secs ne retentissent à la porte de la pièce où ils étaient.

Sursautant tous les deux, ils se regardèrent, très gênés avant que Shirin ne parle, d'un ton absent :

- Mon père, il voulait te parler. C'est ce que j'étais venu te dire avant que... que nous... Enfin tu vois quoi, finit-elle maladroitement.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, et Shirin se leva, prête à partir. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle revint sur ses pas et déposa une bise un peu plus appuyée que la convenance sur la joue du survivant qui rougit furieusement avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

- Merci, dit-il doucement tandis que les coups reprenaient à la porte.

Il se leva pour raccompagner Shirin et introduire ainsi son nouveau visiteur :

- Pardonnez mon intrusion tardive dans vos quartiers jeune Harry, mais je dois vous entretenir de quelque chose d'important qui ne... Oh mais serais-je entrain d'interrompre un moment particulier ? demanda-t-il soudain, perdant complètement son ton formel et avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- J'étais venue annoncer votre arrivée imminente maître Elyor, répondit Shirin, décidément beaucoup plus à l'aise que Harry dans ce genre de conversation.

Puis sans un autre mot ni regard pour Harry, elle quitta la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry posa ses yeux sur le maître des lieux.

Il semblait à Harry que celui-ci, d'ordinaire si paisible, si calme, semblait plus anxieux en cet instant, et le jeune sorcier se surprit à craindre non pas l'homme, mais les nouvelles qu'il apportait.

- Bien Harry, encore une fois je tiens à m'excuser pour cette intrusion qui, j'en suis conscient, tombe mal.

Harry rougit légèrement mais ne répondit pas, préférant regarder ses pieds et attendre.

- J'ai continué mes recherches sur ta baguette, et ce que j'ai trouvé ne va pas te plaire.

- Comment cela ? demanda Harry d'une voix calme, masquant son extrême agitation de manière un peu mal habile.

- Sais-tu que ta baguette possède plusieurs noms tels que la Baguette de la Destinée ou le Bâton de la Mort, ou encore...

- Oui, il existe un conte appelé le Conte des Trois Frères, qui parle d'une baguette...

Harry s'arrêta soudain, ayant trop peur d'en révéler plus que nécessaire sur les Reliques de la Mort.

- En effet, nous connaissons également cette légende. Fort heureusement, il semble qu'elle soit fausse.

- Fausse ? Comment cela fausse ?

- Eh bien dans notre légende, chaque frère reçoit un cadeau de la mort. L'un reçoit une baguette, le second une Pierre capable de faire revenir ceux à qui l'on pense d'entre les morts, et le troisième reçoit un moyen de se cacher de la mort.

Harry se rappela alors avec nostalgie de sa visite chez Xenophilius Lovegood, et de la lecture du conte par Hermione.

- En effet je connais bien cette légende, dit Harry après quelques temps. Elle se termine lorsque le troisième frère, très vieux, décide de léguer sa cape d'Invisibilité à son fils, et attend la mort avec le sourire.

- En effet, répondit Elyor. Ce qui m'amène toutefois à dire que cette légende est fausse, est que si la baguette de Sureau est bien celle fabriquée par la Mort pour le premier frère, et en admettant que celle-ci soit la même que celle que tu possèdes, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de la Pierre ou de la cape d'Invisibilité.

- Et... Qu'est-ce que cela changerait que cette légende soit vraie ? demanda Harry en essayant de paraître aussi calme et détendu que possible.

Il sentait en lui que la réponse d'Elyor allait tout, mais vraiment tout changer et qu'il n'aimerait vraiment pas ce changement.

- Si la légende était vraie... commença le Maître des lieux doucement, se perdant dans des conjectures apparemment connues de lui seul.

- Si c'est vrai ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment, forçant son vis-à-vis à sortir de sa méditation.

- Si c'est vrai, nous allons avoir un énorme problème sur les bras, reprit Elyor paraissant beaucoup plus vieux d'un seul coup. J'ai retrouvé de très vieux documents datant d'il y a plusieurs siècles. Te rappelles-tu de notre première conversation Harry ? Lorsque j'ai examiné ta Baguette, je t'avais dit qu'elle était déjà apparue par deux fois dans cette maison. La dernière fois elle était portée par Albus Dumbledore.

- Je me souviens oui. Avez-vous trouvé qui était le propriétaire de la Baguette lors de sa première arrivée ?

- En effet, même si cela n'a pas du tout été facile. A cette époque l'arrivée de la baguette a coïncidé avec le début d'une grande guerre secouant tout le continent, semant la mort et la destruction de tout ce que mes pères avaient mis tant de temps à construire. Cette guerre se solda à la toute fin par la formation du septième continent.

- La... formation ? Comment peut-on former un continent à partir de rien ? demanda Harry, un peu perdu par tant d'informations.

- Par "formation", on entend ici le début d'une sorte de nouvelle ère, ou d'un nouvel âge en quelque sorte. Ainsi nous sommes actuellement au Septième âge du continent, ce que nous abrégeons systématiquement en Septième Continent mais cela dépasse notre affaire. Toujours est-il que la Dernière Grande Guerre qui marqua la fin du Sixième âge fut instiguée par deux hommes.

L'un était l'un des nôtres, qui bien des années auparavant était parti faire un grand voyage dont il ne parla jamais.

- Euh... J'avoue être assez perdu, dit Harry penaud.

- Le véritable nom de cet homme s'est perdu au fil du temps, la grande Guerre ayant détruit nombre d'archives. Toutefois, il était appelé le Créateur, pour avoir inventé beaucoup de choses qui ont facilité l'utilisation de la magie pour notre peuple. C'est notamment lui qui a mis au point les différentes techniques de méditation que tu es en train d'apprendre avec ma fille pour entrer en relation avec la magie. Mais il est des choses que peu de personnes savent. Lors de son voyage, cet homme a rencontré trois étrangers, alors qu'ils traversaient une rivière...

- Les Trois Frères, souffla Harry complètement abasourdi. Vous voulez dire que votre... Créateur, s'est fait passer pour la Mort et qu'il a fabriqué la Baguette, la Pierre et la Cape d'Invisibilité ?

- Précisément, bien que la référence à la Mort dans le conte final est plus due à une grande peur des trois frères de l'inconnu qu'autre chose à mon avis.

- Et moi qui croyais être débarrassé de ce conte, et de ces reliques... marmona Harry.

- Je crains que ce ne soit que le début. J'ignore ce qui t'est arrivé par le passé, mais le document que j'ai trouvé est édifiant. Je te laisse le lire, il s'agit d'un extrait de ce qui semble être un journal intime écrit par le Créateur lui-même.

Elyor déplia alors un parchemin jaunis par le temps de la taille d'une feuille de papier Moldu, sur laquelle un texte était écrit :

_" Alors que j'écris ces lignes, je sens la vie me quitter. Et bien que je fus certain que le silence était la meilleure des protections pendant maintes années, il m'apparaît aujourd'hui que la plus grande de mes victoires n'a d'égale que la plus abominable erreur que j'eus put commettre. De là me viens ce besoin de briser le sceau du silence. De mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai fait, au risque d'en périr._

_Durant mon voyage, je fis la rencontre de trois frères, tandis qu'ils tentaient de traverser une rivière. Mon plus grand échec fut de fabriquer pour eux trois objets de grande puissance, d'une puissance telle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être révélée. Pourquoi ai-je ainsi failli ? A l'heure ou ma fin est toute proche, je n'ai aucune réponse, si ce n'est un sentiment de honte et d'horreur devant l'ampleur de ces actes. _

_Certains font des erreurs par ignorance, par lâcheté ou pour le bien d'autrui, mais il n'en est pas de même pour moi. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait sans y penser, et nul ne devrait être amené à agir ainsi lorsqu'il est supposé sage._

_Ces trois objets fabriqués pour les trois frères sont hors de mon contrôle désormais, et peu de gens connaissent leur histoire. Pour tous, ces objets ont été créés par la Mort et donnés ainsi aux trois frères. Pour moi qui connais leur histoire, je puis dire désormais qu'il n'en fût pas ainsi : au fond du temple de la Mort gisait la Pierre, dans les nuages portés par le vent était l'étoffe, et dans la plus luxuriante des forêts reposait le bâton._

_Trois objets, pour maintenir l'équilibre, lequel fut bouleversé par mon acte de folie. Déjà la guerre gronde au dehors, déjà la Magie se corrompt doucement. Déjà son système de défense s'active, tentant de rétablir l'équilibre coûte que coûte. Mes forces me quittent désormais... Je sens ma fin et celle du Sixième âge et bientôt, c'est de l'extérieur que devra venir le salut. Désormais je retourne à la mort, priant pour que le salut vienne vite, car plus il tardera, plus dure sera la tâche pour ramener l'équilibre dans la Magie._

_Faites... vite... Protégez la Magie de... des autres et de... de vous-même... Trouvez le temple... Trouvez la... montagne et les... "_

Le texte s'arrêtait ici. Harry retourna le parchemin, cherchant la fin du message. Mais tout comme il savait que la lettre de Lily trouvée au Square Grimmaurd comportait une suite, il savait que l'auteur de ce parchemin était mort, une plume à la main, sans jamais avoir pu terminer sa missive. Ainsi il commençait à prendre conscience de ce qui était écrit dans ce dernier appel à l'aide du Créateur avant sa mort, et ce qu'il entrevoyait ne lui plaisait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout.

- Je crois que tu es arrivé à la même conclusion que moi Harry, dit doucement Elyor, ramenant le survivant au moment présent.

- Je ne sais trop qu'en penser, répondit-il. Si on suit le raisonnement de cet homme, les mages noirs seraient une sorte de tentative de la Magie pour établir un nouvel équilibre ? Je ne peux y croire.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple. Toutefois, il semble que la magie soit de plus en plus perturbée. Albus Dumbledore avait raconté à mon père son combat contre un mage noir de votre monde. Et à peine plus de cinquante ans plus tard, te voilà arrivé ici également après un combat contre un mage noir encore plus puissant que le précédent.

- Laissez-moi deviner, si on ne fait rien, un autre super Voldemort va débarquer... reprit Harry d'une voix maussade.

- Il est peut-être déjà dans ton monde Harry. Selon mes informateurs tout est calme en ce moment là-bas... Trop calme si tu veux mon avis. On a commencé à remarquer des choses étranges, des gens disparaissent mystérieusement.

- Je dois y retourner, bien que j'ignore comment.

- En effet il le faudra. Mais il te faudra terminer ton entraînement d'abord.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux laisser mes amis là-bas alors qu'un mage noir est en train de monter en puissance. Si votre théorie est vraie, Voldemort passera pour un amateur à coté de lui. Déjà que personne n'arrivait à vaincre Voldemort, je ne veux pas que mes amis meurent à cause de moi.

- Je le comprends tout à fait Harry, et je ne te blâme pas pour éprouver ces sentiments. Peut-être aurai-je une solution à te proposer demain matin à leur sujet, mais il me faudra vérifier certains points avant de t'en parler.

- Très bien Elyor, je comprends, et je vous remercie encore pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. J'attendrai votre réponse avant de prendre une quelconque décision dans ce cas.

- Merci Harry, mais tu me prêtes des sentiments que je n'ai pas. Ce que je fais, je le fais pour tous les peuples magiques, car même si le mage noir en question ne s'est pas encore déclaré, lorsqu'il le fera tout le monde sera en danger.

- Comment cela ? demanda Harry, ne voyant plus la fin des révélations.

- Si la magie se corrompt depuis des siècles, et qu'elle réagit comme un être malade, elle va vouloir à tout prix rétablir l'équilibre, quitte à se détruire complètement elle-même dans le processus.

- Détruire la magie elle-même... Vous voulez dire que...

- La destruction de tous les peuples magiques Harry. De tout ce qui a trait à la magie de près ou de loin, que ce soit des êtres vivants comme les sorciers, ou des constructions, des forêts, des animaux...

Elyor Altis semblait regarder dans le vide, profondément atteint par ses propres paroles. Après un long silence, il dit enfin, en se levant :

- Il est temps de prendre du repos, demain sera une très longue journée.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry dans ses pensées tristes. Il semblait en avoir tellement appris en une soirée que même le début de celle-ci, et cet instant magique avec Shirin semblait trouble, comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment existé.

Pris dans ses songes, il ne remarqua pas l'entrée discrète de la jeune fille qui, prévenue par son père, vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais tout seul. J'aurai sûrement besoin des autres, comme d'habitude, murmurait-il pensant déjà à la longue route à entreprendre.

- Et moi, tu m'oublies déjà ? susurra une voix à son oreille.

Harry eut un bref sourire pour la jeune fille.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il est question et tu veux en faire partie, lui répondit-il.

- Je saurai de quoi il est question, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Et qui te le diras ?

- Mais toi bien sûr, lui dit-elle, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sait pertinemment qu'il aura raison.

Puis sans aucun signe avant-coureur, elle se jeta sur lui pour une séance de chatouilles auquel le jeune homme ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Après quelques minutes d'éclats de rire divers, Harry reprit, haletant :

- Je vois que tu as des méthodes persuasives.

- Je te l'avais dit, rit Shirin en reprenant son souffle.

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir savoir ? Parce que c'est vraiment long, et ce n'est pas une histoire drôle.

- Je sais, dit doucement la jeune fille en s'asseyant plus confortablement. Mais je veux savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds.

- Et qui te dis que tu y mettras les pieds ? lui demanda Harry l'air soupçonneux. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à faire partie de cette aventure ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai le sentiment que je serai utile. Et puis j'ai besoin de bouger.

- Laisse-moi d'abord te raconter. On verra ensuite ce que tu pense de tout ça et si tu es aussi sûre de toi.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry se lança une fois de plus dans le récit de sa vie, racontant avec des détails tout ce qui s'était passé de son enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, livrant à la jeune fille tout sur les Horcruxes, sur les Reliques de la Mort, ainsi que sur les ennemis et amis pendant cette seconde guerre.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, Shirin ne l'interrompant que pour avoir quelques éclaircissements sur tel ou tel point, le jour commençait déjà à poindre à l'horizon. Regardant par la fenêtre, Harry se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal avec son entraînement ce matin-là, surtout lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur une boule endormie sur une chaise en osier à côté de son lit.


	13. Le Retour du Survivant

Lumos

Chapitre 13 : Le Retour du Survivant.

Le froid. Harry ne ressentait qu'un grand froid, pénétrant et rendant sa respiration difficile. L'air déjà immobile semblait s'épaissir, devenant de plus en plus opaque, donnant à Harry l'illusion d'être à la fois enfermé dans une boîte, mais également le sentiment d'être entouré de rien. Où qu'il regarde, il ne voyait que le vide. Mais subitement sa vision devint claire, comme s'il avait été transporté dans un autre lieu, ou un autre temps. Il revoyait à présent la plage et les falaises blanches qu'il avait déjà entrevu dans une vision dans la forêt interdite, mais cette fois-ci la vision semblait plus floue, comme s'il manquait des informations pour que l'image soit complète, tout comme le son qui n'était qu'un murmure, alors qu'il se rappelait du bruit des vagues prenant d'assaut les falaises dans sa première vision. Puis tout changea à nouveau, et il vit plus nettement que jamais un village en flammes... Une petite fille courait dans la rue principale du village, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Maman ! criait la petite fille. Papa ! Où êtes-vous ?

L'air saturé d'humidité à cause d'une pluie récente commençait à se charger d'une fumée noirâtre, le rendant quasiment irrespirable. Déjà les yeux de la petite fille semblaient déborder de larmes, son pas devenait plus saccadé, moins rapide.

- Revenez ! Par pitié, revenez... sa voix s'étouffa alors qu'elle crachait de la fumée pour reprendre son souffle.

Mais elle trébucha soudain sur une pierre, et dans un cri mêlant surprise et terreur, elle s'écroula au sol, vaincue. Dans un dernier souffle elle trouva la force de murmurer un " je t'aime maman " avant que la vision ne s'estompe dans un flash rouge aveuglant.

- Non ! Elena ! cria Harry se réveillant en sursaut.

Au même instant, Shirin toujours endormie sur sa chaise en osier fût elle aussi réveillée en sursaut, le visage baigné par les larmes. Tremblant encore de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, Harry se redressa tant bien que mal et tenta de s'éclaircir les idées. Il commença par mettre ses lunettes pour que le décor lui paraisse moins flou. Puis entendant la respiration saccadée de son amie, il s'approcha de la chaise et posa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, Shirin se redressa et se jeta dans les bras du jeune sorcier, en proie à une crise de larmes à faire pâlir Mimi Geignarde. N'ayant jamais été doué pour consoler qui que ce soit, Harry ne sut que faire et resta là, tentant d'apaiser aussi bien sa peur que la peine de la demoiselle. Combien de temps ils restèrent là, aucun d'eux n'aurait su le dire. Peu à peu, les pleurs de la jeune fille s'étaient calmés, et ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, sans se préoccuper des convenances.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla à nouveau avec l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Constatant qu'il tenait encore la jeune fille dans ses bras, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement pour tomber dans ceux, également ouverts de Shirin.

- Salut, dit-elle faiblement.

- Euh... Salut, répondit Harry l'air de plus en plus gêné, désserrant son étreinte.

Shirin s'écarta légèrement de lui, l'air tout aussi gêné.

- Shirin... Je... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry, avec une grande appréhension.

- J'ai fait un cauchemard. J'ai vu... Mon Dieu c'était horrible. J'ai vu...

- Une petite fille... Elle s'appelait Elena... Elle courait dans un village en flammes et...

- Arrête ! s'écria Shirin au bord des larmes à nouveau.

- Qu... Tu... as fait le même rêve ? demanda Harry interloqué.

Shirin se contenta d'acquiesçer, trop prise par ses émotions pour répondre.

- Et tu connais cette petite fille ? interrogea-t-il, de plus en plus anxieux, la voix tremblante.

Shirin aprouva encore, sans donner de détails. Pendant de longues minutes, elle resta là sans bouger, se contentant de regarder sans le voir le paysage par la fenêtre. Comme s'il se mettait au diapason de son humeur, le soleil dehors se voila petit à petit, tandis qu'une pluie fine se mit à tomber, donnant au paysage un air hors du temps. Harry suivit son regard, l'esprit tourné vers un lointain passé qu'il croyait presque oublié.

Les Dursley partits chercher des cadeaux de Noël pour Dudley avaient laissé leur neveu seul à la maison et le garçon alors âgé de quatre ans seulement avait passé des heures à contempler le paysage par la fenêtre du salon, espérant que quelqu'un sur une grande moto vienne le chercher pour l'emmener dans un endroit chaud et douillet.

- C'était... ma petite soeur.

La voix de Shirin, faible et tramblotante, couvrant à peine le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant contre la vitre ramena Harry dans le présent à la vitesse d'un Portoloin.

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il l'air encore absent.

- Elena, celle que tu as vu dans notre rêve, c'était ma... ma soeur. J'avais 9 ans à l'époque, et on habitait un petit village aà côté de Cithil, la capitale Est du Continent. Mes parents, Sid, Lim et moi étions partis en ville pour acheter les fournitures de Sid et Limaliésys. On avait laissé Leena pour garder la maison. A huit ans, il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver, elle connaissait la Magie et savait être entendue par elle si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle m'avait demandé de rester à sa place, mais mon père avait besoin de moi en ville pour garder un œil sur les jumeaux. Quand on est rentrés...

Shirin s'arrêta alors, semblant incapable de poursuivre. Puis, comme si elle pensait que le fait d'en parler appaiserait la douleur, elle reprit, la voix plus faible encore :

- Quand on est rentrés, le village était entièrement détruit. J'ai hurlé son nom, je l'ai supplié de me dire où elle était... Mais je n'ai jamais eu aucune réponse. C'est mon père qui l'a trouvée deux heures plus tard, allongée dans la rue principale, à moitié recouverte de terre... Ma... Ma mère n'a pas supporté... Elle a commencé à dépérir pour rejoindre Leena un mois plus tard, nous laissant seuls mon père, Sid, Lim et moi. Jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner ce qui s'est passé. Si seulement j'étais restée... J'étais la pvks grande, je devais prendre soin d'elle. J'aurais dû être là !

Et disant cela, Shirin frappa de toutes ses forces sur le mur près d'elle, avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Harry prit le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis après quelques instants de réflexion, il s'approcha à nouveau de la jeune fille en larmes, lui parlant doucement :

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux te dire, si ce n'est que ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça l'aurait été si tu avais su à l'avance ce qui allait se passer, or ce n'est pas le cas.

Shirin semblait l'entendre sans l'écouter, aussi Harry reprit :

- Je n'ai pas de parents, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre un père, une mère, ou une soeur. Mais à la fin de ma cinquième année d'études j'ai perdu quelqu'un que je considérais comme un père. Et dans ce genre de cas, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre.

- Je le sais bien, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Ça fait plus de 10 ans maintenant, et regarde dans quel état je suis.

- Je pense au contraire que tu en es capable, mais qu'il te faut d'abord axcepter le fait que tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ta soeur. Après cela seulement tu pourras avancer.

- On dirait Albus Dumbledore. dit une voix grave derrière Harry.

- Je le prends comme un compliment Monsieur, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Bien que je n'aie aucun bonbon au citron dans mes poches, ajouta-t-il malicieusement ce qui fit rire monsieur Altis et sourire légèrement Shirin. Ce dernier s'avança ensuite vers sa fille et lui parla doucement, en une langue inconnue de Harry.

- On dirait de l'Elfique, dit Harry doucement tout en écoutant avec ravissement les mots qu'Elyor disait. La langue était belle, douce et très musicale, faisant passer dans les intonnations une quirielle d'émotions.

- En effet, c'est un dérivé de l'Elfique, répondit Elyor après avoir réussi à tirer un autre sourire de sa fille.

- Eh bien, je vais finir par vous appeler Elrond, rit Harry avant de se rappeler que cette référence à l'imagination Moldue ne serait comprise par personne. Il fut stupéfait de voir les visages d'Elyor et de Shirin s'éclairer d'un sourire :

- Un vieil ami de la famille, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu. commenta Elyor doucement avant d'entraîner les deux jeunes adultes dans une autre pièce.

Tout en marchant, il leur expliqua qu'il avait des informations à leur donner et que les quartiers de Harry, selon lui, ne convenaient pas à une telle réunion. Passant de couloirs en escaliers, de passerelles en jardins, Harry fut bien obligé de reconnaître la grandeur de la maison des Altis, si toutefois on pouvait encore appeler un bâtiment contenant un terrain de Quiditch couvert une maison.

- Nous voici arrivés. Dit Elyor, s'arrêtant devant deux immenses portes d'or, couvertes de runes. Cette pièce est la pièce la mieux protégée du domaine, nous y serons en paix pour discutter à notre aise et ainsi faire avancer l'affaire qui nous occupe.

Puis sans même les toucher ni parler, les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant une grande salle de réunion sortie tout droit d'un château français du seizième siècle.

Celle-ci était beaucoup plus formelle que les quartiers de Harry. Entièrement circulaire, elle comprenait une grande table de marbre noir autour de laquelle étaient disposés douze fauteuils faits de velour pourpre. Au centre de la table, un grand pied en fer forgé montait à plus de deux mètres. Au sommet, douze fines tiges ouvragées redescendaient en boucles en direction de chaque siège avec trois chandelles accrochées au bout de chacune d'elles, donnant à la pièce un aspect à la fois mystérieux et très solennel. Les murs quant á eux &tait faits d'une pierre sombre et lisse, ne reflettant aucune lumière et ne disposant d`aucune ouverture pour une quelconque fenêtre. Au plafond, une immense fresque représentait deux hommes en armure entrain de combattre en se lançant des sorts.

D'un geste de la main, Elyor referma les lourdes portes d'or et invita les deux jeunes adultes à s'asseoir autour de la table. Lorsqu'il parla et bien que sa voix fût calme, la tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran.

- Harry je suppose que tu sais déjà de quoi nous allons nous entretenir, commença-t-il. Shirin ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que la magie est en grand danger.

- ... Et que encore une fois Harry va devoir jouer au héros ? interrogea la jeune fille un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une blague. Ce que je vais vous demander à tous deux est assez dangereux et je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. répondit Elyor d'un ton ferme. Puis, ayant attiré l'attention sur lui, il reprit :

- J'ai retrouvé hier un texte qui semble avoir été écrit par le créateur lui-même.

Shirin pâlit aussitôt, perdant immédiatement son attitude insouciante.

- Dans ce texte, le créateur parle de trois objets qu'il a donné à trois frères. Ces objets, une cape, une pierre, et une baguette magique, sont d'après ce que j'ai compris les dépositaires d'un très grand pouvoir. Or, ce très grand pouvoir, s'il est trop longtemps éparpillé, nuit gravement à l'équilibre de la magie. Et pour pallier à ce problème d'équilibre, la Magie tente par tous les moyens de stopper tout cela en créant des mages noirs de plus en plus puissants, et à des dates de plus en plus rapprochées, afin de placer l'équilibre dans un être humain.

- Ce qui signifie que mes parents, et un nombre incalculable d'innocents sont morts à cause de votre imbécile de Créateur. s'emporta Harry soudainement. La stupidité des hommes ne s'arrêtera donc jamais... ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

- Non, et tu es bien placé pour le savoir. rétorqua Shirin, n'ayant pas du tout apprécié la réplique précédente.

- Il suffit ! lança Elyor sèchement. L'heure n'est plus aux querelles, il va falloir agir et vite car un nouveau mage noir se profile déjà à l'horizon, et je pense que sans unir nos forces, nous n'avons aucune chance.

- Vous avez donc eu confirmation de ce qui se passe en Angleterre ? demanda Harry soucieux.

- Malheureusement non, et c'est tout là le but de votre... expédition. dit Elyor Altis doucement. Il faudrait que vous alliez là-bas pour voir ce qu'il en est. Par la même occasion, il pourrait être intéressant de ramener des alliers en qui vous avez confiance car on ne sera jamais assez pour assurer une paix réelle et durable. Se battre pour ramener la Magie à son point d'équilibre demandera beaucoup, de chacun de nous.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment rentrer en Angleterre. répondit Harry. Je ne sais même pas où je suis par rapport à mon pays d'origine.

- En effet, toi seul tu ne le peux. Mais tu es lié à un Phénix Harry, Phénix que tu as d'ailleurs un peu laissé de côté ces derniers temps... répondit Elyor tranquillemen!.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Puis, dans un murmure, il appela Eden, qui vint aussitôt se poser sur son épaule dans un grand éclair blanc.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'ai un peu abandonné ces derniers temps... ajouta-t-il le regard triste. Eden sembla lui pardonner cet écart par un chant doux et apaisant, et Harry se promit de faire plus attention à l'oiseau par la suite, car il était à la réflexion, son seul véritable ami dans ce monde.

- Il est toujours aussi magnifique, murmura Shirin avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur la conversation en cours.

- Je me pose quand même une question. Si je dois rentrer en Angleterre rapidement, comment pourrai-je terminer mon entraînement ?

- C'est l'une des raisons qui fait que ma fille fera partie de l'expédition. Elle sera à la fois ton entraîneuse et ta protectrice pendant ta mission.

Harry faillit dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protecteur, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler une phrase résumant sa pensée, la jeune Altis ajouta :

- Et puis, tu ne t'ennuirais pas un petit peu sans moi ?

- Hum... Non pas vr... Euh je veux dire si si bien sûr que si ! répondit Harry dans un grand sourire.

- Bien il faudrait que vous partiez rapidement. Utilisez Eden pour me faire part de vos avancées, et surtout, n'en dites pas davantage que nécessaire, que ce soit à notre sujet ou au sujet de notre quête.

- Pourquoi cela ? Ça pourrait attirer des alliers supplémentaires. fit Harry sceptique.

- ... Ou encore plus d'ennemis que nous n'en avons déjà. Pour l'instant ils ne sont pas sortis de l'ombre, mais le jour où cela se produira nous devrons être prêts. Dès que vous êtes prêts, vous pourrez partir. ajouta-t-il avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les portes d'or, invitant nos jeunes héros à se dépêcher.

Pour Harry, les préparatifs furent très vite accomplis : n'ayant que très peu d'effets personnels, il fit simplement rétrécir une pile de vêtements offerts par les Altis dans un sac à dos. Pour Shirin en revanche, trois heures ne furent pas de trop pour qu'elle consente, comme le lui répétait Harry à voyager léger.

- Mais je n'ai que deux petits sacs ! Lui répondait(elle, désignant d'un geste vague deux énnormes males débordantes de choses en tout genre. Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle entreprit de faire pour la huitième fois le tris de ses affaires, hésitant encore à prendre telle ou telle jupe.

- Je vais finir par te croire superficielle, miss Altis. dit Harry avant de refermer la porte des quartiers de la jeune femme, évitant de peu une cascade d'objets en tout genre ainsi que " Mr Harry Potter ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! " que même un mur de six mètres d'épaisseur n'aurait pu étouffer.

Et après mains préparatifs, ce ne fut que le lendemain vers midi que Harry et Shirin partirent vers l'Angleterre, après des au revoirs très émouvants. S'accrochant tous deux à Eden, ils furent transportés dans un tourbillon de lumière blanche et apparurent au milieu d'une forêt battue par les vents.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Shirin

- Près de la maison des personnes qui ne m'ont pas vu depuis plus de trois ans. D'ailleurs, si cela ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais y aller seul la première fois. Il ne m'ont pas vu depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais pas leur réaction, ni ce qui s'est passé durant cette période.

- Euh je veux bien, mais en astendant je fais quoi moi toute seule au beau milieu d'une forêt inconnue ? demanda Shirin.

- Un accroc-branche ? lui répondit Harry malicieusement. Puis voyant le regard de sa compagne d'expédition il préféra reformuler son idée :

- Sinon tu pourrais trouver un coin pour notre campement de cette nuit ?

- Voilà une idée un peu plus constructive. lança-t-elle froidement avant de s'éloigner. Et ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'accroc-branche, je pense que tu adoreras de faire ça demain.

- Sans doute, lui répondit-il. On se retrouve ici dans trois heures d'accord ?

Et sur un signe de tête de sa part, il se dirigea vers la sortie du bois en direction du Terrier où, il le savait, la partie allait être très difficile à jouer. Bien sûr Mrs Weasley comprendrait, son mari également, mais qu'en serait-il de Ron ou d'Hermione ? Quant à Ginny, Harry préférait ne pas penser à leurs "retrouvailles" pour le moment, de peur de partir en courant se cacher dans un endroit reculé pour faire un élevage de Scrout à Pétards. Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua qu'à la dernière seconde la porte d'entrée et il s'arrêta net, avant de respirer très profondément et de frapper trois petits coups secs.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Mrs Weasley visiblement en pleine confection d'un plat dont elle avait le secret : un rouleau à pâtisserie à la main et portant un grand tablier vert clair, elle accueillit son visiteur avec un sourire chaleureux :

- Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour votre service Monsieur ?

- Euh... Mrs Weasley... C'est... Je veux dire je suis Harry...

- Harry ? demanda-t-elle songeuse, examinant le garçon qui avait survécu avec une extrême minutie.

Puis sans signe avant coureur, elle l'étouffa dans une étreinte à briser des os, fondant du même coup en larmes :

- Mon Dieu mon chéri c'est merveilleux, disait-elle. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Si tu savais, on a tant espéré que tu reviennes, jusqu'à ce qu'on lise que... oh mon Dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est bien toi Harry...

Elle avait lâché cette suite de mots, suivie de bien d'autres encore, entrecoupés de sanglots, mettant Harry très mal à l'aise. Puis se resaisissamt, elle attira Harry à l'intérieur et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouvait une tasse de thé fumant dans les mains, et un plat remplis de biscuits sur les genoux. Lorsqu'il eut mangé et bu suffisamment selon les critères de Mrs Weasley, ne lissant que quelques biscuits épars dans le fond du plat, Harry put enfin parler :

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Mrs Weasley, commença-t-il. J'ai vraiment dormi pendant environ 3 ans, 1110 jours pour être précis. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ni comment c'est arrivé, ajouta-t-il sans vraiment mentir à sa mère de substitution.

- Je le sais bien mon pauvre chéri. Et Dieu du Ciel je ne t'en voudrai pour rien au monde. C'est juste tellement d'émotions ! Je ne m'y attendais tellement plus...

Et elle refondit en larmes à nouveau. Deux heures plus tard, Harry s'aprêta à repartir en direction de la forêt lorsqu'un bruit de transplannage se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Une tête brune apparut à l'entrée du salon et, lorsqu'elle vit Harry, celle-ci s'immobilisa :

- Harry ?

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, n'osant croire l'impossible selon elle.

- Euh... Oui, répondit le survivant mal à l'aise.

La tête brune d'Hermione suivit de son corps bondit littéralement hors de la cuisine, se plaçant juste devant le survivant. Elle lui mit alors une jiffle magistrale dont il allait se souvenir longtemps. Puis sans qu'il ait eu une chance de dire quoi que ce fut, elle s'écroula en pleurant dans ses bras. Se rendant compte que c'était la troisième femme en larmes dans ses bras en moins de deux jours, Harry se promit de trouver et de lire un livre pour savoir comment s'y prendre correctement avec ces dames. Et en effet, la journée qu'il allait passer le lendemain lui prouverait qu'il aurait dû lire ce livre depuis très, très longtemps.

Il ne put rester que très peu avec Hermione, lui racontant très brièvement son histoire pour ne pas arriver en retard dans la forêt. Lorsqu'elle le vit revenir, avec une énnorme trace rouge sur la joue et une chemise trempée par les larmes, Shirin s'inquiéta :

- Ca c'est mal passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ma meilleure amie est juste... très démonstrative. Répondit le jeune garçon avant d'ajouter pour lui-même :

- C'est demain que ça va être difficile. A côté de deux Weasley en colère, Voldemort passe pour un vendeur de bonbons au citron.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements. Je rappelle que je cherche un correcteur ou une correctrice pour la periode estivale. 


	14. Tentatives de Dialogue

Lumos

Note : Je recherche toujours un betareader ou une betareadeuse, pour traquer les diverses fautes et incohérences de l'histoire ; merci de me faire signe si vous êtes intéressé. Padrdon pour les 15 jours de retard sur mon planning de publication, mais j'ai des semaines très chargées en ce moment ; Merci pour votre patience.

Chapitre 14 : Tentatives de Dialogue.

La tente qu'avait prêtée Elyor Altis à sa fille était beaucoup plus spacieuse que celle utilisée trois ans plus tôt par Harry. Fabriquée par des maîtres en la matière, elle comprenait un appartement de 7 pièces convertibles en à peu près n'importe quoi selon les besoins. Mieux encore, elle pouvait s'adapter légèrement en fonction du nombre de personnes à l'intérieur pour faciliter les aménagements. C'est donc dans un petit salon chaleureux, -pièce principale de la tente- que la soirée se termina après un léger repas. Les deux jeunes adultes se contentaient d'écouter les bruits apaisants de la forêt sans échanger ni mots ni regards, appréciant simplement l'instant présent, voguant chacun vers des pensées propres. Harry bien que détendu se demandait quel serait l'accueil effectif de Ron et de Ginny lorsqu'il retournerait au Terrier le lendemain. En partant Mrs Weasley lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle allait préparer le terrain pour éviter un trop grand choc mais cette préparation serait-elle suffisante ? Harry en doutait franchement, connaissant les deux caractères à la fois imprévisibles et explosifs des deux jeunes roux.

Shirin quant à elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : rentrer chez elle. Sous des apparences de femme forte, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était jamais partie aussi loin de chez elle et cela la ramenait encore une fois dix ans en arrière, revoyant encore et encore le visage de sa petite soeur Elena sans expression, recouvert de boue. Et c'est pourquoi en cet instant précis, Shirin avait peur. Peur de perdre de nouveau quelqu'un qui lui est cher avec la guerre qui se profile. Peur aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de son père. Bien sûr elle connaissais la Magie sur le bout des doigts, et mieux valait pour ses ennemis ne pas l'approcher de trop près ou la titiller de trop sous peine d'en subir les conséquences. Mais cette magie suffirait-elle à sa protection ? Suffirait-elle à la protection de Harry ? Comment être certain de ses pouvoirs magiques, quand la guerre qui se prépare concerne la Magie elle-même ? Toutes ces questions tournaient, se croisaient, se démultipliaient dans la tête de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces dernières années.

C'est ainsi qu'à cinq heures pile, Harry fut réveillé par une demoiselle déjà habillée, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. S'approchant du garçon encore a moitié endormi elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Debout, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Bâillant, Harry s'extirpa du sommeil puis de son lit, pour tomber nez à nez avec sa montre :

- Il est.... Cinq heures du matin ! Mais tu veux ma mort ?

- Non non, mais j'avais pensé que...

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit encore.

- Que... quoi ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus inquiet quant au devenir de sa grasse matinée.

- Que... reprit Shirin, se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

- Que tu aimais l'accroc branches ! Finit-elle par lâcher, très contente de voir le visage de Harry se décomposer, passant d'un léger sourire inquiet à un masque glacial.

- Tu sais courir ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton polaire.

- Évidemment, pourquoi ? Rétorqua-t-elle, ne comprenant pas le danger.

- Je te conseille de prendre un peu d'avance dans ce cas. Tu apprendras qu'il ne faut jamais, je dis bien jamais, réveiller un Potter à cinq heures du matin. Et encore moins, pour grimper aux arbres !

Puis d'un geste vif, il avait attrapé la demoiselle et l'avait soulevée, puis portée jusqu'à l'extérieur de la tente. Malgré ses cris et ses tentatives pour se débarrasser du jeune homme, il avait tenu jusqu'à la rivière la plus proche. Ne comprenant que trop tard ce qui l'attendait, elle n'eut aucune chance d'échapper à l'eau glacée mais elle put se consoler en entraînant son tortionnaire avec elle les réveillant définitivement tous les deux.

- Et bien maintenant que nous sommes propres, dit Shirin en enlevant de la vase des cheveux de Harry, nous pouvons commencer notre entraînement. Suis-moi.

Et sans dire un mot, elle s'élança entre les arbres, choisissant à chaque fois le chemin le plus imprévisible, obligeant Harry à prendre des virages très serrés pour la suivre. Bien qu'il ait commencé à s'entraîner depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, la fatigue arriva tout de même au bout de 30 minutes de course intense et il dût abandonner, retournant en titubant à la tente tandis que Shirin courait encore et toujours autour de lui, le narguant, lui envoyant des petits êtres de feu pour, comme elle le disait souvent, pimenter un peu l'exercice.

- Il faudra... Que tu m'expliques... Co... Comment tu fais. haleta Harry, s'écroulant sur un fauteuil du salon.

- Comment je fais pour quoi ? chantonna la jeune femme, l'air parfaitement fraîche, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un bon bain.

- Pour ne pas être fatiguée. Pour courir des heures sans t'arrêter.

- Chacun ses secrets Mr Potter, répondit-elle. Un jour, tu sauras comment je fais, c'est promis. Mais pour l'instant, tu devrais finir de te préparer si tu ne veux pas être en retard au petit déjeuner chez tes amis.

Harry regarda sa montre, et s'en fut dans la salle de bain de la tente pour se changer. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Faisant un signe de main à Shirin assise sur un fauteuil entrain de lire, il transplanna près du Terrier et s'avança, une boule grossissant dans la gorge. Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre de la cuisine, et il s'arrêta net. Une chevelure rousse, reconnaissable entre mille était visible, la propriétaire de cette chevelure engloutissant un petit déjeuner rapide. Hésitant, Harry s'avança et frappa doucement à la porte d'entrée, espérant presque que la jeune fille serait trop absorbée par sa tartine de confiture de groseille pour ouvrir.

Malheureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas. L'air parfaitement éveillé, elle se leva, prit sa baguette juste au cas où, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle, examinant la silhouette à travers la minuscule fenêtre sans pouvoir la reconnaître.

Harry ne put répondre, trop angoissé pour penser à quoi que ce soit.

- Qui est-là ? Répéta Ginny un peu plus fort.

Des milliers de mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une voix de plus en plus insistante lui soufflait de répondre quelque chose et vite, sous peine de mettre une Weasley en colère mais ses cordes vocales, sa respiration, ou il ne savait trop quoi ne voulaient tout simplement pas. Agacée, Ginny ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec :

- Vous pourriez vous annoncer, ou du moins répondre quand on vous pose une question. Sept heures du matin, vous vous rendez compte ? Une chance que je...

Harry ne sut jamais quelle chance il avait eu: Elle s'arrêta soudain, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent un regard émeraude. Elle se reteint à la porte, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous le choc. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau, pour la refermer deux secondes plus tard sans savoir quoi dire.

Cela aurait pu durer d'ailleurs indéfiniment, si un autre événement tout aussi imprévisible n'était survenu. Alerté par les cris de sa soeur sur l'étranger, Ronald Weasley descendait à pas lents les escaliers, suivi de près par une Hermione endormie. Entendant le bruit des nouveaux arrivants, Harry arracha son regard des yeux chocolat de la jeune fille pour le lever et tomber sur un visage d'un Ron transfiguré par la rage. Bien sûr il se souvenait des colères de Ron pendant ses années à Poudlard, mais il semblait que celles-ci aient empiré ces dernières années.

- Euh... salut. Balbutia-t-il. Sa voix, rendue rauque par l'émotion était à peine plus forte que le bruit du vent dans les arbres mais tout le monde l'entendit très distinctement.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, et Harry put même espérer une conversation civilisée avec ses deux amis, leur expliquant comment et pourquoi il n'avait pu donner signe de vie. Malheureusement pour lui, Ron voyait la situation tout autrement. Dégainant sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair, il la pointa sur Harry et lança " Sectumsempra !"

Sous le choc et s'attendant à tout sauf à un sort noir, Harry ne songea même pas à bouger et le sortilège lui entailla pronfondément l'épaule et le bras gauche. Puis, réalisant que sa soeur se trouvait encore sur le pas de la porte, Ron l'attira sèchement à l'intérieur et claqua la porte d'un coup sec qui fit trembler la moitié de la maison. Le bras gauche en sang, Harry tituba jusqu'à la sortie du Terrier entendant les cris d'Hermione et de Ron en pleine dispute. Puis dans un dernier effort, il transplanna devant sa tente avant de tomber contre celle-ci, évanoui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le divan, et le soleil semblait déjà haut dans le ciel. Une ombre passa au-dessus de lui, et voyant qu'il était réveillé demanda :

- Comment tu te sens ?

La voix semblait voilée, grésillante comme une radio mal réglée, comme si Harry avait du mal à entendre clairement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Après avoir analysé les quelques mots, il répondit :

- Pas vraiment bien... Mal partout.... Fatigué... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'aurais aimé te poser la même question. Tu t'es évanoui contre la tente, et quand je t'ai trouvé tu avais le bras gauche en sang. Tu as vraiment des amis très démonstratifs.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. dit-il, se souvenant de son entrevue avec Ron il y a quelques heures.

- J'ai réussi à soigner ton bras et ton épaule, mais il te faudra quelques jours pour récupérer entièrement. C'est une sorte de magie que je ne connais pas, et qui à l'air malsaine.

- Plus que malsaine en effet, c'est un sort de magie noire. Merci d'être encore là pour t'occuper de moi, ajouta-t-il dans un faible sourire.

- Oh tu sais, ça fait trois ans que je m'occupe de toi à peu de choses près. Et je dois dire que je comprends parfaitement pourquoi on t'appelle le Survivant désormais.

- Pas drôle. Marmonna le garçon avant de tomber endormi, laissant Shirin changer les bandages autour de son bras.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il faisait nuit noire dans la tente. Tâtant avec précautions son bras gauche, il s'aperçut que les bandages étaient toujours là. Un léger picotement lui indiquait que la blessure semblait toujours aussi présente, et il n'osait imaginer l'état de ses chairs et le temps qu'elles allaient mettre avant de cicatriser correctement. Essayant de bouger son bras, il s'aperçut avec horreur que ses muscles ne semblaient plus être utilisables, lui rappelant son professeur de défense de deuxième année lorsqu'il lui avait fait disparaître tous les os de son bras. Ne pouvant se rendormir sans savoir s'il pourrait récupérer complètement de sa blessure, Harry passa les six heures suivantes à se tourner sur son canapé, cherchant en vain un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce principale ce matin-là, Shirin se dirigea directement vers le canapé pour prendre des nouvelles de son blessé. A l'air maussade qu'il affichait, elle se doutait pourtant que la nuit n'avait pas été des meilleures. Après avoir déposé une bise sur sa joue, elle s'assit par terre à côté de lui :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- On a connu mieux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un bras en moins.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai endormi ton bras pour que la blessure te fasse moins de mal.

Harry la regarda interloqué, se demandant quelle aurait été sa douleur si le sort n'avait pas été appliqué.

- J'irais bien dire ma façon de penser à tes amis, ajouta Shirin perdant son sourire. Ils ont vraiment une drôle de conception de l'amitié, si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais probablement mort dans la nuit.

- Je le sais, et même si je comprends la réaction de Ron, je ne l'approuve pas pour autant. Cela ne lui ressemble vraiment pas de lancer un sort noir comme celui-là, lui qui était très allergique à ce genre de magie il y a quelques années. Par contre, j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être borné et entêté quand il voulait.

- Il faut croire que ces trois ans l'ont vraiment changé. Mais cela n'excuse rien. Si c'est ton meilleur ami comme tu le dis si bien, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, et j'espère ne pas le croiser trop tôt.

Harry regarda la jeune femme sans la reconnaître : son visage d'ordinaire espiègle était fermé, et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, brûlant tout ce qu'elle regardait. De sa main droite, Harry caressa doucement sa joue pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais seul un très léger sourire lui répondit. Après un très long soupire, elle reprit :

- Désolée. Je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir ni être en colère contre toi, pour une fois que tu n'y es pour rien.

- Comment ça pour une fois ? demanda Harry. J'y suis toujours pour rien moi ! ajouta-t-il l'air innocent, ce qui arracha un rire de son amie.

- Mais bien sûr, répondit-elle. En attendant, laisse-moi changer tes bandages.

Et sans laisser à Harry le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle posa une main fraîche sur son front, l`endormant instantanément. Une heure plus tard, Harry se réveilla à nouveau et posa un regard rempli de questions sur la jeune fille entrain de lire à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu endormi ? demanda-t-il en bâillant.

- C'est mieux ainsi. lui répondit Shirin sans pour autant lever les yeux, ni donner davantage d'explications. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva, s'étira, puis s'approcha de Harry :

- J`ai transmis ton état de santé ainsi que ce qui s'était passé à mon père, grâce à Eden. Dans sa réponse, il te demande d'être très prudent, estimant comme moi que tes amis se comportent un peu trop bizarrement. Il nous demande aussi de nous dépêcher, car il commence à se passer de drôles de choses à Cithil, des choses sombres selon lui.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter assez avec mes amis pour savoir dans quel état est notre communauté magique.

- Je vais devoir aller me renseigner dans ce cas, où habitent-ils ?

- Dans une maison un peu biscornue à l'ouest de la forêt. Elle s'appelle le Terrier, il y a un petit panneau de bois à l'entrée.

Sans un mot, Shirin se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand Harry la rappela :

- Dis-moi, tu comptes laisser mes amis vivants ?

- Rassure-toi je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Mais je pense que je vais leur faire passer l'envie d'utiliser la magie contre toi.

- Attend ! s'écria Harry. Mais la jeune fille était déjà sortie de la tente, et dans un éclair bleu, elle disparut.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine du Terrier, une dispute faisait rage.

- Je ne comprends pas comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! Tu as vu dans quel état il était en quittant le Terrier ? Il est peut-être gravement blessé à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être même pire...

Molly Weasley s'effondra après avoir prononcé ses dernières paroles, répétant sans cesse des "Comment as-tu pu... " entre deux sanglots.

- Ecoute ça fait trois ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Trois ans qu'on a passé à le chercher, dans tous les endroits possibles. Et juste au moment où on le pense mort, monsieur réapparaît comme ça. s'emportait Ron.

- Tu aurais pu lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. protesta Ginny. Tu lui as lancé un sort sans même savoir ce qu'il allait te dire ! Et excuse-moi mais je ne pensais pas que tu aies tant de facilité à lancer un Sectumsempra !

- Voyez-vous ça, écoutez la voix de l'objectivité ! lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement. Tu as toujours pris son parti de toute façon.

Le regard de Ginny passa de l'incrédulité au choc, puis à la colère. Sans essayer de répondre, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe et allait la pointer sur Ron, lorsque Hermione poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Derrière la fenêtre, voletait une petite boule de lumière bleue, semblant hésiter sur la direction à prendre. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et la boule de lumière bleue entra à une vitesse folle à l'intérieur de la cuisine en émettant un sifflement aiguë, laissant tout le monde complètement abasourdi par cette manifestation inconnue de magie. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une jeune fille aux yeux verts s'était matérialisée et regardait les occupants de la pièce avec un air peu avenant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Shirin Altis et je suis venue m'entretenir avec vous à propos de l'un de vos amis, nommé Harry Potter.

Sa voix, bien que très calme et posée semblait avoir fait baisser la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés. Personne ne parla ni n'esquissa un geste, la laissant poursuivre :

- Sachez que sans mon aide, Harry serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et je ne sais pas s'il pourra complètement recouvrir l'usage de son bras. Pourrais-je savoir qui lui a lancé ce sort ?

Personne ne parla, mais Ron leva la tête, défiant Shirin du regard. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, puis tout aussi lentement, elle s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver à moins de 50 centimètres de son visage.

- Et tu t'appelles ?

- Ron Weasley. répondit automatiquement et fièrement ce dernier.

- Très bien Ron Weasley. Plus elle parlait plus sa voix devenait un murmure menaçant.

- De l'endroit où je viens, ce que tu as fait est passible de mort. lui chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux plus froids que jamais.

- Fort heureusement pour toi, il est heureux que nous ne soyons pas à Galaïdes. reprit-elle un peu plus fort.

- Qui es-tu pour venir ici sans aucune invitation en prétendant connaître Harry mieux que quiconque ? explosa Ron sortant sa baguette d'un étui accroché à son bras droit d'un geste vif pour la pointer vers Shirin.

- Ron non... dit faiblement Hermione.

- Pour te répondre, je suis celle qui a pris soin de ton soi-disant meilleur ami pendant trois ans. Je ne prétends pas le connaître mieux que vous, mais comme il vous l'a expliqué par lettre, il s'est trouvé dans un coma magique de 1110 jours durant lequel il n'a pu donner signe de vie. Il était revenu vous voir avec moi parce qu'il pensait pouvoir vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de votre aide. Mais il semble qu'il se soit trompé, surtout pour toi Ron.

Pour ce dernier, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron. Il pointa rageusement sa baguette sur Shirin, ses lèvres commençant à remuer pour lancer un sort.

- N'essaie même pas ! Siffla Shirin entre ses dents serrées. Puis d'un claquement de doigts, elle envoya la baguette de Ron hors de la cuisine. D'un deuxième, elle le figea sur place tandis qu'il s'élançait pour récupérer son item magique.

Tout le monde dans la pièce était figé de stupeur, constatant à quel point il ne valait mieux pas mettre cette jeune femme en colère. Puis, Mrs Weasley parla d'une voix chevrotante :

- Madame Altis, merci mille fois d'avoir pris soin de Harry. Tous ici nous ne comprenons pas ce qui a pu passer par la tête de mon fils Ronald, mais croyez bien que je suis la première à être outrée par son attitude. Ah et au fait, je m'appelle Molly Weasley.

- La deuxième Molly, répondit alors Hermione. Son visage était aussi pâle qu'un mort à l'exception de ses yeux qui brillaient de fureur contenue en regardant Ron. Puis regardant Shirin, elle s'adoucit et ajouta presque timidement :

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et... euh... Je suis prête à tout pour pouvoir aider Harry.

Shirin lui offrit un léger sourire, puis elle se tourna vers la dernière personne qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

- Je... m'appelle Ginny, dit-elle doucement, cherchant ses mots.

- Je sais qui tu es, répondit Shirin avec un regard plus doux. Je comprendrais si...

- J'en serai ! répondit alors la jeune Weasley d'une voix assurée.

Sans un mot, Shirin hocha la tête en souriant et se retourna pour regarder tout le monde.

- Je suis contente que vous vouliez bien l'aider. Pour l'instant, Harry est trop faible pour espérer pouvoir ne serait-ce que poser un orteil par terre. Mais dès que je l'aurai jugé capable, il pourra revenir vous voir. Ce ne sera pas avant une bonne semaine toutefois je le crains, ajouta-t-elle perdant son sourire et regardant Ron d'un œil noir, ce qui le fit déglutir.

- Pourrions-nous... aller le voir ? demanda alors Hermione, hésitante.

- Si vous êtes ici demain en fin d'après-midi, je repasserai pour vous mener à lui, si j'ai son accord bien sûr.

- Merci beaucoup, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Elle s'avança alors et fit la bise à Shirin, qui la lui rendit en souriant.

- De rien. répondit-elle. Je vous dis donc à demain.

Et dans un flash bleu, elle disparut à nouveau, sortant par la fenêtre pour rejoindre son blessé, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas endormi pour qu'elle puisse lui raconter sa visite.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je l'aime bien cette Shirin. Dit Hermione lorsqu'elle fut partie.

- Elle a l'air de prendre les intérêts de Harry très à cœur en effet. Ajouta Mrs Weasley.

- Peut-être un peu trop même. Grommela Ginny avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide. Alors qu'elle sortait, elle entendit un grand bruit qui la fit se retourner puis éclater de rire : Il semblait que le sort privant Ron de tout mouvement avait pris fin brutalement, envoyant ce dernier à terre et le couvrant de ridicule.


	15. Le récit d'Hermione

Lumos

Note : Un immense merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, et à tous ceux qui me donnent des idées pour la suite.

Chapitre 15 : Le Récit d'Hermione.

Le lendemain, il était près de dix-sept heures lorsque Shirin apparut devant la porte du Terrier et frappa doucement, tirant Molly de la préparation du repas du soir. Reconnaissant sa visiteuse, elle lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire et l'invita à entrer boire un thé dont elle avait le secret.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon intrusion d'hier dans votre cuisine Mrs Weasley. disait Shirin entre deux gorgées brûlantes. Ce ne sont pas des manières convenables pour entrer chez les gens, mais j'étais tellement en colère... Par rapport à Harry vous comprenez...

- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, et je comprends tout à fait que tu aies pu l'être quand on voit tout ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre garçon.

Émue par la tendresse qui se dégageait de Mrs Weasley, la jeune femme ne sut que répondre, croyant entendre sa mère l'appeler "ma chérie" ou "ma puce" selon ses humeurs. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux, et Shirin expliqua :

- Vous me rappelez ma mère, elle avait la même hospitalité et était tout aussi chaleureuse que vous.

- Oh... Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de tristes souvenirs.

- Non au contraire, c'était de bons moments, de très bons même.

Puis voulant changer de sujet, Shirin demanda :

- Sauriez-vous quand Hermione et votre fille Ginny seront rentrées ?

- Elles devraient être là bientôt. Ginny a quitté l'entraînement plus tôt cet après-midi en prévision de ton arrivée. Quand à Hermione, elle devrait déjà être là.

Juste à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione portant dans les bras une petite pile de journaux.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle en voyant Shirin. J'ai fait un tour dans les archives et j'ai ramené plusieurs journaux pour les donner à Harry, qu'il sache ce qui se passe ici.

- Une excellente idée, je suis vraiment contente que tu aies pensé à ça. dit Shirin joyeusement.

- Oh ! Venant d'Hermione, ça ne m'étonne pas. Renchérit Ginny en arrivant dans la pièce à son tour, le souffle court.

- Désolée d'être en retard, d'habitude je suis ponctuelle. ajouta-t-elle.

- Je viens d'arriver aussi, répondit Shirin. Nous pouvons y aller donc ?

Les deux filles approuvèrent et suivirent Shirin hors de la maison.

- Encore merci pour le thé Mrs Weasley, il était vraiment délicieux.

- De rien ma chérie, repasse quand tu en as envie. Répondit Mrs Weasley en l'embrassant.

Tout en indiquant où se trouvait Harry, Shirin se demandait comment on pouvait sembler être aussi proche d'une personne après l'avoir côtoyé pendant seulement quelques dizaines de minutes. Harry lui avait parlé de cette famille débordant d'amour et de générosité mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Shirin n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer de telles personnes à part sa mère bien sûr. A présent qu'elle guidait les deux jeunes filles dans la forêt, elle se surprit à aimer cet endroit inconnu loin de chez elle, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé ni à sa maison, ni aux occupants de celle-ci pendant près d'une heure. " Cette guerre va vraiment tout changer " se dit-elle en approchant de la tente.

A la vue de celle-ci, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'excitation.

- Ça alors ! Si seulement nous avions eu ça il y a trois ans ! J'imagine qu'elle peut être aménagée de différentes façons ?

- Bien sûr. En fait il suffit de penser à ce dont on a besoin pour qu'il apparaisse, dans la limite du raisonnable.

- Ça alors ! dit Hermione, estomaquée par tant de magie.

- Ça alors ! dit-elle pour la troisième fois lorsqu'elle aperçut à l'intérieur le salon chaleureux, s'imaginant déjà un verre de jus de citrouille glacé à la main.

- Ça alors ! dit-elle encore lorsqu'une petite table apparut de nulle part contenant le verre imaginé une seconde plus tôt. C'est impossible, on ne peut pas faire apparaître de la nourriture par magie, comme l'a très bien démontré...

- 'Mione... la coupa Ginny, exaspérée. Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais !

Puis, voyant un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts allongé sur un canapé proche les regardant toutes les deux avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle s'approcha :

- Harry ! Je suis vraiment contente de te voir !

- M... Moi aussi Gin' ! lui répondit-il en lui faisant la bise. Argh... Hermione tu m'étouffes !

- Heureusement que tu n'y es pour rien et que tu dormais pendant ces trois ans. Parce que sinon... La jeune brune ne put continuer sa phrase, versant des larmes de joie et continuant d'étreindre Harry avec force. Puis, tout aussi soudainement que lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur lui, elle se recula d'un coup se rappelant de la blessure du survivant.

- Comment va ton bras Harry ? Shirin nous a tout raconté tu sais. C'est vraiment incroyable ce qui t'es arrivé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas Ron par contre, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois ! Utiliser de la magie noire contre son ami, on aura vraiment tout vu ! Un Sectumsempra en plus, il est très difficile à soigner, je l'avais lu dans mon manuel de Sorts de Soin Avancés pour Médicomages Experts. J'espère que tout ira bien. Je t'ai apporté quelques journaux pour te raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant trois ans ici.

- Hermione, stop! la coupa Harry. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mais si tu poses autant de questions et que tu ne me laisses pas y répondre, on y sera encore dans dix jours !

Rougissant légèrement, Hermione s'assit par terre à côté du canapé. Shirin et Ginny ne parvenaient que difficilement à masquer leurs rires, mais lorsque la fille Altis voulut échanger un clin d'œil complice avec elle, Ginny se détourna rapidement perdant aussitôt son sourire. Ignorant ce qui s'était passé entre les deux jeunes femmes, Harry reprit :

- Vous allez encore croire que je cherche les ennuis, mais il semble vraiment que ce soit eux qui me poursuivent. On a, d'après le père de Shirin, un gros problème.

- Comment ça un gros problème ? demanda Hermione déjà concentrée sur Harry et faisant mentalement une ébauche de solution à quelque chose dont elle ne savait rien.

- Nous risquons d'entrer en guerre très bientôt, mais l'ennemi à combattre va être beaucoup plus difficile à vaincre que Voldemort.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Ginny, les yeux agrandis par le choc. Pas déjà ! Après moins de trois ans de paix ? Le père de Shirin a dû se tromper.

- Malheureusement non. Il a retrouvé un texte écrit par quelqu'un en relation directe avec les trois frères.

- Les trois quoi ? demanda Ginny, comprenant de moins en moins de quoi il était question. Hermione quant à elle devint de plus en plus pâle, finissant par s'accrocher au bord du canapé pour ne pas s'évanouir.

- Impossible... C'est juste impossible... murmurait-elle sans fin. Pas ça... Ça ne peut pas être ça !

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas Gin' concernant la défaite de Voldemort.

- Vais-je enfin savoir ce que vous avez fait tous les trois pendant l'année des ténèbres, après avoir supplié Hermione et Ron pendant trois ans ? demanda-t-elle le regard plein d'espoir.

- Je pense que tu en as le droit. Es-tu vraiment prête toutefois à t'engager dans cette guerre dont on ne sait rien ?

Harry s'attendait déjà à une très longue argumentation de sa part, expliquant ses raisons, ses peurs, et pourquoi elle venait de choisir cette voie. Aussi, fut-il surpris lorsque Ginny se contenta de hocher simplement la tête en fixant ses yeux émeraude, le regard déterminé, sa surprise atteignant son paroxysme lorsque Shirin dit doucement :

- Je pense qu'elle l'est Harry, même si elle a peur comme nous tous de ce que nous allons trouver.

Ginny sursauta regardant Shirin d'un œil perplexe :

- Tu... fais de la Légilimencie ?

- Je connais la magie. se contenta de répondre Shirin laconiquement.

- Bien, dit Harry. Ginny tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Je vais donc te la raconter. Cependant avant, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une idée qui, si vous l'acceptez, nous permettra d'avoir l'esprit plus tranquille.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Hermione, devançant de peu Shirin.

- A un serment sur notre magie que nous ne parlerons à personne de tout ce qui concerne cette guerre, de près comme de loin.

- Un serment sur notre magie ? Qu'entends-tu par là Harry ? demanda Shirin.

- Sur notre capacité à faire de la magie. J'ignore si un tel serment existe, mais j'aimerais que nous puissions protéger nos plans, nos pensées et nos découvertes concernant cette guerre. Une sorte de sortilège de Fidelitas sur nous-même en quelque sorte.

- J'ignore si c'est possible Harry, reprit Hermione après un long moment de réflexion durant lequel elle avait dû passer au crible une bonne cinquantaine de titres d'ouvrages magiques dans sa tête.

- Si c'est ce que je crois, dit Shirin à voix basse, seule mon père pourrait nous aider. Mais il s'agit de quelque chose de très, très difficile.

- Il y a bien le serment inviolable en dernier recours, mais je préférerais ne pas engager nos vies là-dedans, pour une fois qu'aucune prophétie ne vient nous compliquer la tâche. Puis, regardant Ginny, Harry ajouta :

- Je sais que tu te poses pas mal de questions, et je te promets que tu auras toutes les réponses dès que nous aurons trouvé comment faire pour que tout le monde soit en sécurité ; et avec Hermione et Shirin sur le coup, je ne doute pas que la solution arrivera très vite. En attendant, est-ce que vous pourriez me faire un résumé de ces trois ans les filles ?

Hermione s'installa un peu plus confortablement, rassemblant ses souvenirs de ces trois dernières années avant de se lancer dans son récit :

- Je pense que le mieux est de commencer mon récit à partir du 2 mai 1998, jour de la Grande Victoire ou bataille de Poudlard. Après que tu sois parti dans la salle sur demande, Ron et moi sommes retournés près des autres. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ginny et Ron voulaient qu'on parte à ta recherche, n'ayant eu aucune nouvelle de toi. Au bout de dix jours on a commencé à s'inquiéter et à envisager des recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'un phénix nous apporte de tes nouvelles.

Comme s'il avait deviné qu'on parlait de lui, Eden apparut et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry qui se mit aussitôt à le caresser doucement.

- Puis pendant plusieurs mois on n'a eu aucune nouvelle, malgré les lettres qu'on t'envoyait. On pouvait appeler Eden, mais quand il partait avec nos lettres, il ne revenait pas. Ça a été dur à vivre pour tout le monde. Et puis la Gazette a commencé à publier des articles dans lesquels elle se demandait où tu étais passé, et que faisait le survivant pour reconstruire la communauté magique.

- Comme si j'en avais pas fait assez... murmura le jeune homme amer.

- Kingsley a tout tenté pour rassurer la population, multipliant les conférences de presse et préférant jouer la carte de la transparence plutôt que de museler les journalistes. Beaucoup de Mangemorts en fuite ont été capturés, ce qui a calmé la Communauté mais que pour un temps. Il y a eu des mécontents mais il y a eu aussi des gens qui ont protesté en disant que c'était à chacun de reconstruire la Communauté, selon son temps et ses moyens. De là, les deux groupes ont commencé à s'opposer, par article interposé d'abord, puis verbalement : On a vu des petits affrontements sur le Chemin de Traverse, très vite étouffés dans l'œuf par les Aurors mais la gêne s'installait.

- Et qu'ont fait ceux qui pensaient que tout était ma faute ?

- Eh bien... Là où c'est devenu inquiétant, c'est lorsque des employés du ministère ont démissionné pour montrer leurs désaccords avec la politique actuelle de Kingsley. Il y a deux ans, ils ont commencé à ne vivre qu'entre eux, fondant une sorte de communauté propre. Luna, qui travaille officiellement pour le Chicaneur maintenant, est allée y faire un tour et a ramené un article édifiant. Elle nous a raconté que ces personnes préparaient quelque chose, un plan secret pour redonner à notre communauté sa valeur d'autrefois.

Pendant qu'Hermione parlait, un malaise croissant s'installait dans la tête de Harry. Avait-il passé dix-sept ans de sa vie pour que tout soit simplement détruit au bout de trois ans d'absence ? Devait-il endosser la responsabilité de la création d'un tel groupe à cause de son absence ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin dans son raisonnement, Hermione reprit la parole :

- Le plus dangereux n'a jamais été Voldemort lui-même Harry.

- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Voldemort était dangereux certes, mais le pire était ses idées. La peur de l'inconnu face à la diversité, voilà ce qui effrayait Voldemort plus que tout et ce qui l'a conduit à vouloir dominer le monde, juste pour pouvoir mieux le contrôler. Lorsque Jedusor est mort, les sorciers se sont rabattus sur la seule personne aussi puissante et avec autant de charisme, à savoir toi. Quand tu as disparu, certains se sont rabattus sur l'autorité ministérielle, tandis que d'autres ont préféré chercher une autre voie.

- Et cette autre voie c'est ? demanda Harry sans vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Le groupe dont je t'ai parlé. Il semble pour l'instant qu'il n'y ait pas de chef déclaré : Avec une poignée de personnes on surveille ça de très près, mais le fait que quelques ex-mangemorts ont rejoint ce groupe récemment nous inquiète un peu je dois dire.

- Et le Ministère ne peut rien faire ?

- On n'arrête pas des gens pour divergence d'opinion Harry. Ce groupe ne fait strictement rien de répréhensible, même lorsqu'ils ne sont qu'entre eux. Ils ne torturent pas, ne tuent pas, n'utilisent pas de sorts interdits, ne font pas de trafic d'aucune sorte, bref ils sont irréprochables. Je pense qu'ils ont tiré certaines leçons des échecs de Tom Jedusor, et qu'ils préfèrent arriver à leurs fins sans avoir recours à la violence, ce qui sera à la fois beaucoup plus long, et encore plus dangereux à mon avis.

- Cela ne sera pas forcément plus long. intervint Shirin, se rappelant d'un fait que son père avait glissé dans son dernier message. Les choses bougent aussi sur notre continent : Il y a des émeutes à Cithil, la capitale est. Mon père ne m'en a pas dit davantage mais je pense qu'il faudrait mettre les deux visions en commun avant d'en tirer des conclusions.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que ce seras moins long ? demanda Harry. Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ces deux événements.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il en est, mais il semble que ces émeutes soient dirigées par quelqu'un. Et si cette personne décidait de venir explorer votre pays, il se pourrait qu'elle mette à son service votre groupe de dissidents.

Shirin fit une pause puis ajouta :

- Et on a un autre problème. Notre façon d'apprendre la magie diffère de la vôtre. Nous n'utilisons pas de baguette, ce qui veut dire que nous avons davantage de possibilités pour lancer des sorts.

- Sans baguette ? Tu ne cachais donc pas ta baguette quelque part lorsque tu as figé Ron ou quand tu lui as lancé un Expelliarmus ? demanda Ginny interloquée.

- Un expelliarquoiça ? interrogea Shirin. Je ne connais pas ce sort, mais pour répondre à ta question Ginny, non je ne possède aucune baguette magique.

- Incroyable... balbutia Hermione impressionnée. Pour elle c'est comme si Noël était arrivé avec quelques mois d'avance, tant les perspectives de cette découverte et les recherches qui allaient suivre l'exaltait.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu Hermione. lança Harry dans un sourire devinant les pensées de sa meilleure amie. Puis, regardant son infirmière personnelle, il dit :

- Shirin, penses-tu que ton père pourrait nous rejoindre ici pour confronter nos hypothèses ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, mais ça coûte rien d'aller le lui demander. Je t'emprunte Eden un moment.

Sous le regard noir de Ginny, elle déposa une bise sur la joue du jeune homme qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille en retour ce qui la fit rire. Puis dans un éclair blanc, elle disparut, laissant les trois adultes seuls et silencieux dans la tente. Chacun de son côté essayait de démêler toutes les informations reçues, afin d'y voir plus clair. Harry s'inquiétait vraiment du devenir de la communauté magique suite aux déclarations d'Hermione, et il demanda soudain :

- Peut-être que je devrais faire une ou deux apparitions publiques, histoire de gagner du temps.

- C'est en effet une idée intéressante, lâcha doucement Hermione pesant le pour et le contre.

- Oui, renchérit Ginny. Je pense que ça ferait du bien au Ministère, et certains membres du groupe des discidants pourraient se rendre compte de leurs erreurs en te voyant œuvrer pour la reconstruction.

- Il faudrait organiser cela avec beaucoup de minutie, ajouta Hermione au bout d'un moment. Je pense que Kingsley pourrait t'introduire durant une conférence de presse. Mais il faut que tu saches que tu ne seras pas épargné et que ça sera un exercice difficile pour toi Harry. Pour toi et surtout pour ton image en fait.

- Tu sais mon image... Commença le survivant avant de se faire couper par Hermione.

- ... est très importante en politique Harry. L'important est que les gens croient que tu ne les abandonnes pas et si tu n'es pas suffisamment convaincant, tu pourrais produire l'effet inverse par rapport à celui désiré. Si tu veux je peux aller voir au ministère ce qu'il en est, et commencer à en discuter avec quelques personnes de confiance, voire même avec le Ministre lui-même s'il est disponible.

- C'est en effet une bonne idée. Tu me tiens au courant de vive voix de ce que tu auras découvert, je ne voudrais pas que ce que tu sais tombe entre de mauvaises mains. répondit Harry lui montrant sa baguette d'un mouvement imperceptible de la main.

- Bien sûr, attendez-moi ici tous les deux, je serai revenue dans une heure.

Et sans un regard, elle sortit de la tente d'un pas rapide puis dans un " Crac ! " sonore, elle transplana.

Pendant près de dix minutes, rien ne se passa sous la tente, Harry et Ginny étant plongés dans leurs propres pensées. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Harry cherchait à lancer un sujet de conversation quelconque, se traitant de tous les noms pour son manque cruel d'inspiration dès qu'il se trouvait en présence d'une jolie fille. Il aurait voulu s'excuser d'avoir été absent si longtemps, ou même demander ce que faisait Ginny désormais comme travail, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Ginny quant à elle ne cherchait pas vraiment la conversation: Plongée dans l'examen de ses émotions et sentiments, elle tentait désespérément de se tenir à la résolution qu'elle avait prise, il y a un an de cela. Mais, le fait de savoir que cet éloignement de trois ans était forcé bouleversait tout. Elle avait tout d'abord cru que Harry, lassé de la Communauté Magique, avait voulu prendre le large abandonnant tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie pendant dix-sept ans pour repartir sur une base saine. Et qui était-elle pour lui en vouloir d'avoir pris une telle décision ? Qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place après avoir passé dix-sept ans à vivre à cause d'une prophétie, à ne penser qu'à la destruction d'un mage noir ? La même chose que lui sans doute, elle aurait craqué et se serait enfuie loin de ce monde qui ne lui apportait que désespoir et tristesse.

Comment blâmer celui qu'on aime, si dans la même situation on réagit comme lui ? Ne pouvant être en colère contre Harry, la jeune Weasley avait simplement enterré l'amour qu'elle lui portait au fond d'elle, lui souhaitant d'être simplement heureux. Si certains ne comprenaient pas comment elle pouvait être aussi altruiste dans un contexte qui la touchait autant, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'en était pas ainsi : Ginny s'était simplement résignée. Résignée à laisser partir celui qu'elle aime pour son bien. Résignée à cacher sa peine et la douleur de la séparation. Résignée à ne rien tenter, encore une fois, pour l'empêcher de partir. Le plus troublant était que Ginny n'avait pas pris part aux recherches de Harry : Ron et Hermione la pensaient trop fragile, mais elle était simplement convaincue qu'elle ne le ramènerait pas, l'eut-elle retrouvé.

Voilà quel était l'état d'esprit de la jeune rouquine, avant que le jeune sorcier n'entre à nouveau dans sa vie sans prévenir, faisant voler en éclat toutes ses résolutions, toutes les barrières qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à ériger. Lorsqu'elle avait plongé son regard dans les yeux verts émeraude de son seul amour, le temps s'était comme arrêté pour elle, lui laissant tout le loisir de contempler une vérité à la fois magnifique et terrifiante : Ce serait Harry ou personne. Complètement abasourdie par cette révélation, elle n'avait même pas entendu le sort de Ron, ni même remarqué qu'on la tirait en arrière et qu'on claquait la porte du Terrier. Lorsqu'elle avait reprit contact avec la réalité, Ron lui hurlait dessus depuis un bon quart d'heure, et il lui avait fallut bien dix minutes supplémentaires pour comprendre pourquoi.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là lorsqu'un grand " crac ! " se fit entendre, suivi par l'entrée d'une Hermione essoufflée :

- Me revoilà, je suis désolée j'ai été retenue et j'ai mis le double du temps que j'escomptais. Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés sans moi j'imagine.

- Hein quoi ? demanda Harry émergeant de ses propres songes.

- Je disais que... Non rien. répondit Hermione. J'ai réussi à croiser le Ministre en coup de vent, et j'ai quelques petites choses à vous raconter.

- Nous devrions attendre le retour de Shirin, cela éviterait de raconter les mêmes histoires plusieurs fois.

Comme si elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle, Shirin arriva dans un éclair blanc, Eden allant directement se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Bien, dit-elle. Mon père devrait arriver...

On entendit soudain un grondement et une toute petite bille de lumière orange apparut. La bille se mit à enfler, à s'étirer de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre trois fois la taille d'un souffle. Puis dans un flash, elle disparut pour laisser place à Elyor Altis, debout au milieu de la tente.

- ... Maintenant. Acheva la jeune Altis en souriant. Puis, se tournant vers Hermione et Ginny elle ajouta :

- Hermione, Ginny, voici Maître Elyor Altis, l'un des Sages de Galaïdes. Maître, en ces lieux se présentent à vous Mademoiselle Hermione Granger et Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley.

- Et j'en remercie le Destin. répondit Elyor Altis d'une voix chaude et grave en s'inclinant profondément. Une rencontre telle que celle-ci est assurément un bon présage.

Devant tant de formalisme, Hermione se releva en hâte, imitée presque aussitôt par Ginny. Les deux jeunes filles, ne sachant que faire, s'inclinèrent puis Hermione parla :

- C'est un honneur Monsieur. Pardonnez notre légère hésitation, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment habituées à tant de formalisme.

- Et c'est heureux ! Répondit Shirin avant d'éclater de rire. On se croirait encore au quatrième âge.

- Merci d'être venu si vite Monsieur Altis. dit Harry. Nous avons plusieurs petits soucis ici, et nous aurions besoin de votre éclairage sur quelques questions.

- Ma fille me l'a expliqué en effet. Pour commencer, sachez qu'à Cithil les émeutes continuent de plus belle. Un homme tente officiellement d'organiser celles-ci pour faire le plus de dégâts possible. Il semble avoir un charisme impressionnant et faire un recrutement basé sur non pas sur la violence ou la crainte, mais sur l'embrigadement de l'esprit. Malheureusement pour nous, cet homme sait la Magie, et il sera bientôt libre de venir en ces lieux pour accroître le cercle de ses partisans. Le seul point positif est que pour l'instant, il ne connaît pas l'existence de ce pays et de cette communauté magique, comme presque toute la population du Septième Continent.

- Voilà qui nous laissera un petit peu de temps, dit Harry doucement.

- En effet, répondit Elyor. Toutefois, ce temps ne sera pas du luxe pour vous employer à réaliser ce qui doit l'être. J'ai également cherché un moyen pour vous tous de consigner tout ce qui concerne cette guerre dans un artefact magique qui vous empêchera d'en parler à quiconque n'ayant pas remplis les conditions requises.

- Vraiment ? Voilà qui nous aidera beaucoup ! s'exclama Harry avec fougue. Quelles sont ses conditions, et quel est cet artefact ?

- Il s'agit d'un livre. Un livre contenant savoirs et secrets. Un livre illisible et inutilisable pour quiconque n'ayant pas des intentions pures. Ce qui est d'autant plus étrange, c'est que personne n'a pu percer tous les secrets de ce livre. Sa magie, son fonctionnement dépassent de loin toutes les connaissances que nous possédons. Je n'ai pas pris l'objet avec moi, car il ne peut sortir de la Salle des Souvenirs dans le bâtiment principal de Galaïdes, mais vous pourrez aller le consulter et l'utiliser si telles sont vos intentions.

- Je pense que ce serait sage, renchérit Harry. Nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un puisse nous arracher des informations de force compte tenu des enjeux.

- Bien sûr. En ce cas, il serait souhaitable de procéder dès demain si vous êtes tous disponibles. Utilisez Eden pour rentrer, demain dans la journée, nous procéderons ensuite. Je vais dès à présent préparer les rituels nécessaires. Je vous conseille vivement de vous reposer, car la magie mise en œuvre est puissante et dangereuse et qu'il faudra agir avec prudence.

Et dans un flash orange, Elyor Altis disparut.


	16. Au choeur de la Magie

Lumos

Chapitre 16 : Au cœur de la magie.

- Il semble que nous ayons encore un problème. reprit Hermione après un long silence.

Après le départ d'Elyor Altis, les quatre jeunes adultes avaient passé des heures à discutter des plans du lendemain ainsi que du rituel qu'ils allaient faire dans cette Salle des Souvenirs. Après un long silence Hermione l'avait rompu, faisant part de ses inquiétudes aux trois autres.

- Et quel problème Hermione ? demanda Shirin, qui semblait tenter de se rapprocher de la jeune fille.

- Comment allons-nous aller dans cette salle avec un blessé ? demanda-t-elle désignant Harry.

- J'avoue qu'avec cette histoire de livre, nous n'avons pu mettre Elyor au courant de ton état. Il faudrait pourtant qu'on trouve un moyen de te soigner d'ici demain.

- Si le Professeur Rogue était encore vivant, il aurait pu le faire. C'est lui qui a inventé ce sort, le Sectumsempra. expliqua Hermione. Je peux essayer de soigner ça mais il me faudrait...

- Des livres ? suggéra Harry malicieux.

- En effet oui. Je vais aller chercher quelques affaires et je reviens.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle était revenue dans la tente portant un gros sac à dos, visiblement très, très lourd.

- Voyons ce que nous pourrons faire avec tout ça. dit-elle en extrayant avec peine un gros livre à la couverture noire, sur lequel "Soins Avancés pour Médicomages Experts" était écrit en grosses lettres d'argent.

Elle le feuilleta un moment avant de trouver une double page concernant le sort dont Harry était victime. Sur la page de gauche, on pouvait voir la décomposition du sort ainsi qu'une potion permettant de guérir les divers tissus affectés par celui-ci. Sur la page de droite, un homme était représenté entrain de subir les effets du sort, des coupures apparaissant et disparraissant sur son corps. En dessous de l'illustration, l'auteur précisait la date de la découverte du sort, ainsi que quelques sortilèges pour amoindrir ses effets et réparer les chairs.

- Je peux voir ton bras Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne pense pas l'avoir soigné correctement, s'excusa Shirin. Je ne connais pas ce genre de magie et je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de voir autant de dégâts faits par un seul sort.

Enlevant un à un chaque bandage, Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle constata l'étendue de la blessure. Puis, passant sa baguette très lentement sur son bras et son épaule elle marmonna une suite de formules l'air très concentré. Au bout d'un moment, Harry ressentit une brusque chaleur dans tout son bras, passant d'un picotement à une véritable brûlure lorsqu'elle termina le dernier sort.

- Voilà qui devrait être mieux, dit Hermione en refroidissant le bras de Harry avec un souffle frais sortant de sa baguette. J'ai réussi à réparer les tissus, mais il serait souhaitable que tu passes à Sainte Mangouste ou à Poudlard pour qu'une personne qualifiée juge de mon travail.

- Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre cette magie ? demanda Shirin intéressée. J'ai toujours été passionnée par l'art de la guérison mais il semble que je sois très loin de tout connaître sur le sujet.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée, mais je veux bien. répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Ce que je propose, commença Harry doucement, est que j'aille à Poudlard pour finir de soigner mon bras, ce sera plus discret qu'à Sainte Mangouste. Puis, demain matin, on se retrouve tous ici à onze heures pour aller se débarasser de ce rituel et ainsi commencer vraiment ce que nous devons faire.

Chacun acquiesça, et Hermione et Ginny rentrèrent en direction du Terrier pour la nuit, tandis que Shirin commençait la lecture du livre de soins avancés que venait de lui prêter Hermione.

- Je vais y aller. Je pense ne pas revenir avant demain, l'infirmière de l'école voudra sûrement que je reste à l'infirmerie pour la nuit.

- Très bien, dit Shirin, fermant son livre d'un claquement sec en se levant pour préparer quelques affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Aurais-tu oublié que mon père a exigé de moi d'être ta protectrice ?

- Non mais je ne risque rien à Poudlard.

- Ça, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Tu vas à boudoir, je vais à boudoir.

Harry éclata de rire :

- Poudlard Shirin. C'est Poudlard, la meilleure école de magie du monde.

- A l'exception de celle de Galaïdes, peut-être en effet. répondit-elle malicieusement avant de le suivre hors de la tente.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se tenaient tous deux face aux grandes grilles surmontées des deux sangliers ailés, rappelant à Harry tant de souvenirs pour toutes les fois où il avait franchi ces grilles, à chaque rentrée. A sa grande stupeur, Harry remarqua que malgré l'heure plutôt tardive, les grilles étaient ouvertes, comme si tout le monde se croyait suffisamment en paix pour ne plus prendre aucune précaution. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du domaine et traversèrent le parc en direction des grandes portes de chêne, lorsqu'une grosse voix les interpela :

- Hey vous !

Sursautant tous les deux, Harry se retourna en direction de la voix avant de s'élancer vers un homme plus que familier.

- Hagrid !

- Harry ? C'est bien toi ?

- C'est bien moi oui. dit Harry échappant de justesse à une étreinte qui lui aurait brisé son bras blessé. Je suis revenu ici pour finir de soigner mon bras gauche qui s'est pris un mauvais sort.

- Toujours dans les ennuis hein ? rit le garde chasse en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis se tournant vers Shirin il ajouta :

- Un très bon choix Harry. avec un sourire qui masquait difficilement le sous-entendu.

Rougissant furieusement tous les deux, ils finirent par secouer la tête en même temps, faisant rire le demi géant.

- Je suis content de voir que Poudlard fait encore attention à sa sécurité en tout cas, reprit Harry. Est-ce que vous savez si le professeur Mcgonagall peut nous recevoir un moment ?

- Je pense qu'elle le pourra oui. Elle doit être encore dans son bureau à l'heure qu'il est. Suivez-moi.

Emboitant le pas à Hagrid, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du château, Harry en profitant pour raconter quelques anecdotes sur sa scolarité, se surprenant lui-même en se rappelant de bons moments plus que de mauvais. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la gargouille de pierre gardant le bureau directorial, Harry fut très surpris de voir que le passage était ouvert.

En se laissant porter par l'escalier en spirales vers le sommet de la tour, le jeune homme remarqua encore une fois un manquement à la sécurité : Aucun mot de passe n'avait été nécessaire pour ouvrir les portes de chêne, ni pour entrer dans l'escalier directorial. Il se promit d'en parler à la directrice de l'école tout en frappant sur la porte de son bureau.

En trois ans, le bureau de la directrice n'avait que peu changé, comme si quelque soient les événements extérieurs, la pièce restait et resterait à jamais intemporelle, comme une valeur sûre et inébranlable. Minerva Mcgonagall finissait de remplir diverses lettres et papiers administratifs lorsqu'une petite pendule sonna 23 heures sur son bureau. Au même instant, une petite alarme magique lui indiqua une présence dans ses escaliers et la directrice se prépara à recevoir son invité, un élève ayant enfreint le règlement sans doute. Tellement lasse de ce genre de corvées imposées par sa charge de directrice, elle ne leva même pas la tête pour s'adresser aux deux arrivants :

- Alors qu'avez-vous fait cette fois-ci ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une entrée en matière si directe, Harry fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, se contentant de regarder son ancienne professeur de métamorphose. En l'absence de réponse, cette dernière leva la tête et resta sans voix.

- M... Monsieur... Potter ?

- Lui-même, répondit Harry en souriant légèrement. Je suis content de vous voir professeur, pour une fois que je n'ai pas enfreint le règlement intérieur de l'école.

- Comment... Comment est-ce possible ? Tout le monde vous croyait disparu, mort, ou que sais-je encore ?

- Une longue, très longue histoire, reprit Harry, ne voulant pas tout raconter encore une fois. Pourrais-je vous emprunter Mme Pomfresh quelques instants ?

- Bien sûr, mais avant si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour vous pendant ces trois ans, et qui est cette personne. Demanda la directrice d'un ton poli mais ferme en désignant Shirin pui s'était placée légèrement derrière Harry, scannant la pièce d'un regard impassible.

- Elle est...

- Sa protectrice. Coupa la jeune fille.

- Pensiez-vous avoir besoin de gardes du corps à Poudlard ? Demanda Mme Mcgonagall incrédule ?

- Vigilence constante. Répondit simplement Harry. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que la sécurité de Poudlard...

- Qu'avez-vous à reprocher à la sécurité ? S'enquit la directrice d'un ton plus sec. Hagrid fait très bien son travail.

- Nous avons pu entrer à Poudlard sans aucun problème majeur, et avec votre bureau ouvert...

- C'est assez. Coupa Mcgonagall brusquement. Je vous apprécie beaucoup Harry, vous avez toujours été un étudiant de Poudlard respectueux de sa maison, mais il est des limites à ne pas dépasser, même pour celui qui a survécut.

Harry allait rétorquer, quand Shirin parla pour lui, évitnt ainsi de s'enliser dans une conversation stérile :

- Si vous me le permettez Directrice, Monsieur Potter a été absent de ce monde pendant plus de trois ans à cause d'un coma magique' Je ne puis élaborer sur ce sujet, mais sachez toutefois qu'il a décidé de revenir en ces lieux de son propre chef, et qu'il présente actuellement une sévère blessure au bras gauche nécessitant quelques soins.

- Sévère, sévère... Tu exagères un peu Shirin, reprit Harry gêné.

Mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Mcgonagall se lève d'un bond pour sortir de son bureau et aller chercher l'infirmière sans même accorder un regard à ses visiteurs.

- Voilà qui l'a fait réagir. Constata Shirin avec un sourire. J'ai su qu'elle te tenait en haute estime, et j'ai préféré accélérer les choses afin qu'on n'y passe pas toute la nuit, car je te rappelle qu'on a un rituel à accomplir dès demain, sans parler de ta prochaine conférence de presse à préparer, et de ton entraînement...

- Stop ! Par pitié laisse-moi juste une nuit de repos avant tout ça... S'exclama le jeune homme en se laissant tomber dans un fauteil réservé aux visiteurs.

Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à la directrise de Poudlard pour revenir accompagnée de Mrs Pomfresh, qui, dès qu'elle le vit, fondit sur Harry pour l'examiner. Tout en enlevant les bandages et en passant sa baguette experte sur le bras du survivant, elle murmurait comme à son habitude diverses imprécations sur les risques inconsidérés que prenaient les jeunes aujourd'hui dès qu'il s'agissait de séduire les filles, en faisant un clin d'œil à Shirin qui rougit légèrement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle releva la tête :

- Bien, je pense avoir fait le nécessaire pour que votre blessure cicatrise plus rapidement Mr Potter. Toutefois, je vous engage si vous le pouvez à rester dans un endroit calme au moins pour la nuit, afin de garantir une cicatrisation parfaite.

- Vous pouvez naturellement utiliser l'infirmerie de l'école. Ajouta le professeur Mcgonagall.

- Je pense que nous ferons ça en effet, aprouva Harry.

Et c'est ainsi que notre héros put faire ses retrouvailles avec sa deuxième maison à Poudlard après celle de Gryffondor, profitant de ce moment pour raconter à Shirin sa chute lors d'un match de Quiditch de deuxième année, permettant au plus incompétent professeur de l'univers d'exercer son talent pour dissoudre les os du bras gauche, ce qui fit éclater de rire la jeune femme. En moins de 20 minutes, ils étaient tous deux endormis sur deux lits côte à côte, protégés par un paravent.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par une série de chuchottements surexités, provenant d'un peu partout autour de lui. Relevant la tête, il constata qu'il était encore assez tôt, probablement aux alentours de 7 heures du matin aux vues de la clarté du jour. Voyant que Shirin était également éveillée, il l'interrogea du regard, mais elle fit un signe négatif de la tête, montrant qu'elle n'en savait pas davantage. On entendit alors Mrs Pomfresh arriver en courant et de quelques mots bien sentis disperser les perturbateurs en moins d'une minute. Passant la tête à travers le paravent, elle leur annonça d'une voix morne :

- Je crains que votre venue ne se soit propagée à tout Poudlard.

- Je m'en doutais, tout se sait ici. Répondit Harry dans un demi-sourire. Je pense que, vu que je suis réveillé, je vais en profiter pour aller déjeuner, histoire de montrer la grande salle à Shirin.

Harry avait imaginé cette "excuse" pour s'éclypser au plus vite de l'infirmerie, espérant que la gardienne des lieux le laisse aller librement. Contre toute attente, elle acquiesça d'un sourire énigmatique sans dire un mot, et après avoir vérifié que le bras gauche du survivant était dans un état normal, elle les congédia fermement sans se départir de ce sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et en effet, l'arrivée de Harry Potter dans la grande Salle de Poudlard, en plein petit déjeuner, fut assez remarquable et remarquée : Tous les élèves se turent d'un seul coup, fixant sans y croire le survivant pour certains, le traitre pour d'autres. Puis, tout le monde parla en même temps, se levant, montrant Harry du doigt, criant pour se faire entendre, posant mille et une questions au jeune héros qui restait complètement figé, stupéfait de déclencher encore une telle chose. Il fallut une énnorme explosion provoquée par la baguette de la directrice pour que tout le monde se calme et se taise. Ayant obtenu le silence, elle se leva et s'adressa à ses étudiants :

- Chers élèves, vous avez été nombreux à remarquer l'arrivée d'un ancien étudiant, Harry Potter. Ce jeune homme revient de très loin et est passé par des choses dont vous n'avez pas idée. Aussi, vous demanderai-je de le laisser prendre son petit déjeuner en paix et de ne pas le harceler de questions auxquelles il ne répondra pas. Gardez à l'esprit qu'avant d'être un héros pour le monde magique, Harry Potter est un jeune homme tout à fait banal, qui a simplement voulu défendre ses idées. Je vous laisserai méditer cela durant votre petit déjeuner et vous en profiterez pour en discuter lors de votre cours d'éducation civique magique du samedi après-midi.

Sur ces mots, elle se rassit et invita Shirin et Harry à la rejoindre en bout de la table des professeurs, ou deux chaises supplémentaires avaient été installées.

- Cela fait vraiment étrange de se retrouver à cette table, murmura Harry.

Puis il se mit à manger, ou devrait-on dire à dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la dent. Tandisqu'il mangeait, Shirin examinait avec un intérêt poli la salle et ses alentours : Elle se sentait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, assez à l'aise dans cette salle peuplée d'élèves parlant tous plus fort les uns que les autres. Elle qui adorait la solitude, la méditation, ne se sentit nullement opressée par ce monde et ce bruit ambiant, et ce même lorsqu'à la fin du repas les élèves commencèrent à s'approcher de la table des professeurs, qui pour voir Harry Potter de près, qui pour tenter de lui poser des questions. Voyant cela, la directrice voulut intervenir, mais Harry lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il souhaitait s'exprimer. Voyant Minerva Mcgonagall se lever, les élèves retournèrent à leurs places respectives, plus attentifs que jamais à ce qui allait suivre.

- Bien ! Il semble que vous ne soyiez pas décidés à aller en cours sans avoir eu des explications du principal intéressé. Etant donné qu'il souhaite s'exprimer, je lui laisse la parole. Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien vous approcher...

- Merci. Dit Harry tout en se levant, se mettant à la vue de tous. Il prit une grande respiration et se lança sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire :

- Certains parmi vous me connaissent, d'autres non. Certains parmi vous me croient héros, d'autres pensent au contraire que je suis un traitre, abandonnant le monde magique. Ce que vous ne savez pas par contre, c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces trois dernières années.

Harry fit une pause pour laisser aux élèves le temps de digérer cette petite introduction : Jamais la grande salle n'avait été aussi silencieuse qu'en cet instant, chacun tournant son visage pour observer le Héros, les première années allant jusqu'à monter sur les bancs pour mieux voir. Voyant cela, le professeur Mcgonagall hésita à intervenir, mais préféra se raviser, comme Harry reprenait la parole :

- Après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, j'ai voulu m'isoler un peu pour prendre du recul sur les 17 premières années de ma vie. Vous ne le savez pas avec exactitude, mais la prophétie me liant à Voldemort était bien vraie. Celle-ci indiquait, entre autre, qu'aucun de nous deux ne pouvait survivre tant que l'autre vivait, ce qui signifie que je devais tuer Voldemort ou être tué par lui.

Là encore, le jeune homme fit une pause avant de reprendre, en choisissant cette fois bien ses mots :

- J'ai été victime d'une attaque il y a trois ans : une attaque qui a bien failli me laisser la vie si je n'avais reçu l'aide de cette demoiselle et de sa famille. Ils ont dû utiliser une méthode magique très peu commune pour me maintenir en vie, et ce n'est qu'au bout de trois ans que j'ai enfin pu me réveiller.

Dans l'assistance, des élèves chuchottaient, s'interpelant les uns les autres pour juger des dires de Harry. Le niveau sonore monta progressivement, jusqu'à ce que le survivant intervienne une dernière fois :

- Si je vous dis cela, c'est parce que les journaux vont relayer ma réapparition dans le monde magique et j'estime que vous avez le droit à la vérité, pour avoir déjà vécu cela lors de ma cinquième année. Pour les plus jeunes, demandez à vos septième années comment c'était, vous verrez que la situation était loin d'être rose. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté...

Et ce disant, il se rassit rapidement, un peu gêné de la fin de son discours plutôt décousu.

- Tu t'en es très bien tiré, dit Shirin en souriant. On voit que tu as eu l'habitude de faire des discours...

- Détrompe-toi, je déteste ça ! rétorqua-t-il en se relevant pour s'éclypser de la grande salle. Sur son passage, les élèves chuchottaient, qui affirmant que Harry mentait, qui croyant dur comme fer aux paroles du survivant. Les plus vieux élèves cependant préféraient commenter le physique de la jeune Altis, qui loin de s'en formaliser, leur répondait par un sourire espiègle, semblant bien s'amuser.

Après être sortis tous les deux de la Grande Salle et s'être excusés auprès de la directrice des lieux, ils sortirent de l'enceinte de l'école et, prenant le bras de sa protectrice, Harry transplanna en direction de leur tente.

En arrivant sur place, Hermione était déjà là, les attendant entrain de lire et de noter des informations sur un parchemin assez long.

- Bonjour, dirent-ils tous trois en chœur. Qu'est-ce que tu lis Hermione ? ajouta Harry.

- Je prépare ton discours pour la conférence de presse.

- Mon quoi ? Un discours ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'arriver les mains dans les poches Harry, il y a trop d'enjeux pour cela. Affirma Hermione d'un ton pérremptoire.

- Oh ça tu sais, reprit Shirin, il l'a déjà fait ce matin. Il a expliqué les grandes lignes de son absence à son école de magie pendant le petit déjeuner.

- tu pouvais peut-être te le permettre à Poudlard, ça n'est pas pareil quand tu es face au ministre de la Magie, et aux journalistes.

- Le ministre de la Magie ? Les journalistes ? Reprit Harry le regard de plus en plus sombre. Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as organisé ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air de plus en plus pincé.

- Euh... Pas grand chose, répondit la jeune fille. Hier soir, je suis passé au Ministère quand vous êtes partis pour Poudlard. J'ai croisé Kingsley et lui ai raconté les grandes lignes de ton retour. Après en avoir discuté, nous avons convenu d'une conférence de presse ce vendredi. Ça permettra d'une part d'expliquer à tout le monde une seule fois ce qui s'est passé, mais aussi ça devrait envoyer un message fort à la communauté.

Trop abasourdi par ces révélations, Harry ne sut que répondre. Il préféra se concentrer sur des choses plus immédiates.

- Bon, il ne manque plus que...

- Crack !

- ... Ginny, termina Harry tandis que la jeune rousse apparaissait à leurs côtés.

- Salut, fit-elle à la cantonade. On y va ?

D'un hochement de tête, tous approuvèrent et Harry appela Eden par la pensée. Se matérialisant sur l'épaule de son maître, il émit un petit cri joyeux invitant tout le monde à s'accrocher à Harry ou à lui. Puis, dans un éclair blanc, il disparut en direction du lieu où se tiendrait le rituel.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans un couloir au bout duquel une double porte d'or rayonnait doucement. Ne sachant où aller, Shirin allait interpeler quelqu'un quand une voix se fit entendre :

- Soyez les bienvenus à Galaïdes. Vous vous trouvez dans le bâtiment principal de la ville. La porte que vous voyez là-bas est la porte de la Salle des Souvenirs.

Elyor Altis arrivait de l'autre bout du couloir, et s'inclina en s'approchant d'eux. Hermione et Harry s'inclinèrent, tandis que Shirin échangeaient des mots avec son père dans une langue mélodieuse et inconnue.

- Si vous voulez procéder, c'est par ici. Et M. Altis partit en direction de la porte rayonnante. En franchissant cette porte, Harry eut l'impression d'être traversé par un étrange sentiment mêlant une flamme et de la glace, mais alors que cela commençait à devenir insupportable, la sensation cessa et Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Tout, autour de lui était noir. Il ne semblait y avoir ni murs, ni plafond. Il tenta d'avancer et se rendit compte avec horreur que même le sol semblait inexistant, comme s'il était au milieu de nulle part.

- Précisément. lui dit la voix douce d'Elyor Altis dans sa tête. Nous nous trouvons précisément hors de l'espace et du temps. Nous sommes là où tout commence et là où tout se termine, l'alpha et l'omega de la Magie.

En les entendant, Harry crut comprendre le sens des mots du maître de cérémonie, mais dès qu'il se pencha plus avant sur la signification de ceux-ci, toute compréhension disparut.

- Pour que le rituel soit pleinement opérationnel, vous devez trouver une pensée commune à vous trois concernant ce que vous voulez cacher.

En pensées, Harry Hermione et Shirin se consultèrent afin de décider de quelle pensée choisir. Peu familiers avec ce genre de pratiques, ils laissèrent finalement Shirin choisir pour eux une pensée correspondant à ce qu'ils voulaient cacher...

- Un gateau au chocolat ?

- J'ai toujours adoré ces gateaux, répondit la jeune Shirin d'un air mutin.

Ils étaient ressortis de la Salle des Souvenirs et se reposaient à présent dans une chambre de la demeurre des Altis, récupérant du rituel qui les avait très fatigués.

- Mais pourquoi avoir protégé nos souvenirs de toute cette guerre et de tout ce qui se profile avec un vulgaire gateau au chocolat ?

- Parce que c'est précisément ce que personne n'attend de nous, rétorqua la jeune femme aux yeux verts dans lesquels on pouvait voir de l'agacement.

- Réfléchis Harry, reprit Hermione. Si on protège nos secrets avec une pensée simple, quiconque voulant nous arracher ce secret ira chercher loin, très loin même dans nos esprits, et ne s'arrêtera jamais sur la vision d'un gateau au chocolat.

Pendant cet échange, Ginny restait silencieuse, digéeant les informations qu'elle avait reçu pendant le rituel. Durant celui-ci, chacun avait partagé sans pouvoir opposer de résistance tous ses souvenirs avec les trois autres concernant la guerre passée et à venir, Shirin y ajoutant également les souvenirs de la mort de sa soeur et de ses recherches sur le parchemin retrouvé par son père. M. Altis les avait prévenus qu'aucun détail ne serait épargné, si pénible ou intime soit-il. Aussi, c'est seulement au bout de plusieurs heures de repos, et tandis que les trois autres continuaient à discuter à voix basse, qu'elle entrevit toutes les implications de la tâche qui les attendait et pendant un instant, elle eut peur. Quatre personnes pour sauver l`avenir du monde, mais plus encore, quatre personnes pour sauver la Magie elle-même : Un minuscule grin de sable qui pourrait absolument tout changer se disait-elle.

Et, en s'endormant ce soir-là dans sa chambre du Terrier, Ginny ne se doutait pas à quel point ce minuscule grin de sable allait boulverser sa vie à jamais.


	17. Le Véritable Entraînement Commence

Lumos

Chapitre 17 : Le Véritable Entraînement Commence.

Dans une pièce aux murs de pierre nue, un homme élancé lisait une note laissée à son intention par l'un de ses suivants. Son visage, bien que non couvert, restait complètement invisible, noir, comme si on regardait au fond d'un puis très profond. Ses mains, blanches longues et fines, jouaient distraitement avec le morceau de parchemin qui soudainement prit feu, tandis qu'un sourire invisible retroussa les lèvres du mage. Se levant souplement, il sortit de la pièce et rejoignit un grand balcon bordant une cour intérieure en contrebas. S'accoudant à la balustrade d'argent, il plongea son regard sur les visages levés vers lui : une foule silencieuse attendait, l'air avide, qu'il prenne la parole. Les expressions de chacun étaient extatiques, n'osant croire au bonheur d'apercevoir ce mage tant important et vénéré à leur yeux.

Il y eut alors un long, très long silence. Les bruits de l'extérieur ne parvenant pas jusqu'à l'assemblée, aucun des participants n'entendait quoi que ce soit, à l'exception peut-être de quelques respirations saccadées provenant des plus sensibles. Au bout d'un moment qui parut infiniment long, la foule se dispersa comme un seul homme, comme si une détonation avait fait fuir une nuée d'oiseaux occupés à dévorer une proie. Sans se départir de ce sourire, le mage se retira dans la pièce nue pour vaquer à ses affaires. A peine assis, un grondement sourd et lointain lui fit cligner de l'œil. Aussitôt, une fenêtre sembla se découper dans le mur, lui permettant de voir ce qui se passait...

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Les coups à la chambre de Harry étaient secs, insistants. Emergeant de ses songes, le survivant s'étira, se leva, et ouvrit au visiteur.

- M. Altis ? Shirin ?

- Désolée de te déranger à une heure un peu matinale, répondit Shirin. Mais je... on a... enfin...

- Ce que veut dire ma fille, est que tout semble s'accéléré ici, ou du moins, à Cithil. Nous avons reçu des rapports selon lesquelles une série d'attentats sans précédent a frappé la capitale est du continent.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux pour avoir les idées plus claires.

- Une cinquantaine de mages ont attaqué des bâtiments importants de la ville, ravageant tout sur leur passage.

- Cela s'est déjà produit non ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

- Oui mais cette fois, il y a eu... des morts. Acheva M. Altis à mi-voix.

Harry encaissa la nouvelle, n'ayant que trop peu de difficultés à retomber dans l'angoisse de la guerre précédente et de son lot de morts apporté quotidiennement par la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Combien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Les chiffres ne sont pas encore officiels, on parle de plus de 100 personnes décédées en l'espace de dix minutes.

- Et personne n'a essayé de les arrêter ?

- Les gardes de la cité ont essayé, mais ils se sont retrouvés, aux dires qui nous sont parvenus, face à une magie différente de la leur.

- Comment cela ? S'enquit le jeune homme de plus en plus inquiet.

- Ces gens connaissent la Magie. Cela veut dire qu'ils savent être entendus par elle et savent faire énormément de choses, rien que par l'esprit.

- Mais... Vous connaissez la magie également Maître Altis, vous me l'avez montré au début de mon entraînement.

- Certes, répondit Elyor dans un sourire, mais eux l'utilisent à de mauvaises fins. Il faut que vous sachiez que dans le septième continent, se servir de la Magie à de mauvaises fins est tellement contre nature, contre nos cultures, que cela paraît impensable de ne serait-ce qu'y songer.

Harry resta sans voix. La guerre contre Voldemort avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui se profilait. Une bataille et déjà près de cent morts, qu'adviendrait-il lorsque la guerre serait à son paroxysme ? Des morts, toujours des morts, de plus en plus nombreux.

- Il faut que ça s'arrête. Entraînez-moi, entraînez-nous ! Supplia Harry en regardant Elyor Altis droit dans les yeux.

- Cela me paraît indispensable en effet, reprit Elyor Altis au bout d'un moment. Nous commencerons dès que vous êtes prêts.

- Je vais aller réveiller les filles.

Et sans un regard pour Harry, les Altis sortirent de la chambre. Moins de 20 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre habillés et prêts pour un nouvel entraînement.

- Tout d'abord, commença Elyor Altis, nous allons nous concentrer sur votre capacité à entrer en résonance avec la magie qui vous entoure. Vous allez pouvoir parler avec elle en quelque sorte, apprendre à la connaître, à l'apprivoiser mais surtout à vous faire apprivoiser par elle.

- Je sais déjà cela père. Répondit aussitôt Shirin.

- C'est pourquoi tu vas m'aider, au début du moins. Tu seras le prisme de convergence.

Se croyant en cours, Hermione leva aussitôt la main :

- Oui Miss Granger ?

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je... Je ne sais ce qu'est un prisme de convergence... Reprit-elle penaude.

- Quelque chose qu'Hermione ne sait pas ? C'est à graver dans les anales de l'Histoire de la Magie, dit Ginny en éclatant de rire.

Harry la rejoint alors pendant quelques instants, avant qu'Elyor ne reprenne la parole :

- Shirin va jouer le rôle d'un catalyseur en quelque sorte, pour vous aider à mieux cerner la magie. Et maintenant concentrez-vous. Détendez-vous et fermez les yeux. Imaginez... le vide. Imaginez être entouré de rien, absolument rien, pas d'air, pas d'eau, aucune lumière. Maintenant imaginez une bougie, sentez la lueur fixe de la flamme. Cette flamme ne doit pas trembler. Elle est claire, calme, et immuable.

Harry se sentait complètement détendu à présent, il voyait la flamme grandir en lui, prendre petit à petit tout l'espace, repoussant le vide de plus en plus loin.

- Faites attention à ne pas laisser trop grandir votre flamme, pensez qu'il s'agit d'une bougie. Une simple bougie. Gardez-la sous contrôle, apprivoisez-la.

Chacun fit des efforts pour canaliser cette flamme, Ginny découvrant que, par une simple pensée, elle pouvait la faire croître ou rapetisser, pouvant même changer sa forme. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, chacun apprenant à dompter cette bougie, cette lumière qui ne demandait qu'à envahir l'espace.

- Bien. Vous êtes maintenant capable d'entrer en méditation profonde. Vous allez maintenant formuler une pensée très simple et bien précise. Vous allez penser à un verre d'eau. Un simple verre, rempli d'eau.

Hermione imaginait le verre, imaginait l'eau remplir doucement le verre...

- Ahhhhhh ! Cria-t-elle sous l'effet de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry et Ginny sursautèrent, M. Altise souriait, et Shirin était littéralement morte de rire, allongée par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi suis-je trempée ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, balbutia Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

- Tu as simplement perdu le contrôle, répondit Elyor Altis. Il faut bien rester concentré pour faire apparaître d'abord le verre, puis l'eau à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Et tout en disant ces mots, un verre se matérialisa dans la main de leur professeur, se remplissant doucement d'eau.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas possible. Murmurait Hermione. Les Lois de la Métamorphose sont claires on ne peut pas... Je n'ai pas pu créer de l'eau comme ça !

- Ne vous troublez point Hermione, reprit M. Altis. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que les lois que vous connaissez sont caduques : Elles ne prennent pas en compte tous les aspects de la Magie. Puis, après une pause il reprit :

- Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons reprendre cet entraînement. Rappelez-vous, le vide, puis la flamme, puis le verre vide, puis l'eau qui goutte doucement à l'intérieur.

Et l'entraînement reprit de plus belle. Au bout d'une heure, Ginny réussit à matérialiser une ébauche de verre, mais lorsqu'elle essaya de mettre de l'eau à l'intérieur, le liquide passa au travers et se répandit sur le sol. Plus le temps passait toutefois, et plus le verre prenait de la consistance, si bien qu'une demi-heure plus tard, elle parvint à remplir son verre d'eau, suivie de près par Hermione. Harry quant à lui, avait du mal à rester concentré très longtemps sur la flamme, celle-ci ayant tendance à prendre de plus en plus d'espace dans son esprit, jusqu'à occulter la totalité du vide. Prenant peur, Harry revenait alors à la réalité pour se concentrer de nouveau.

Après plus de trois heures d'efforts, Elyor Altis interrompit les exercices :

- Je pense que ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez déjà bien plus progressé que ce que j'escomptais. Je vous laisse aller vous reposer 30 minutes avant le repas de midi, nous reprendront à 14 heures.

Tandis que Ginny, Hermione et Shirin se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la pièce, Harry resta en arrière quelques instants pour discuter avec leur professeur du jour :

- M. Altis ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à matérialiser quoi que ce soit ?

- Cette magie est très longue à apprendre. Je ne sais comment les autres ont fait pour y parvenir si vite, ils ont presque égalés Shirin dans cet art, elle qui s'entraîne depuis maintenant plus de 10 ans.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tout semble bien se passer, je visualise le vide, puis la flamme. Mais elle grossit toujours et prend tout l'espace.

Elyor resta pensif un long moment puis demanda :

- Pourrais-je faire un petit test ?

- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Harry.

- Trois fois rien. Rassura le maître de maison. Il s'agit simplement d'observer ce qui se passe à l'intérieur même d'un esprit lorsque le vide et la flamme se forment.

- Une sorte de Legilimencie en quelque sorte. Que dois-je faire ?

- Concentrez-vous sur le vide, puis sur la flamme.

Harry fit une nouvelle tentative, faisant le vide en lui, ressentant l'absence de lumière, de chaleur, de matière... Puis lorsque ce vide fut parfaitement installé, il fit surgir une flamme qu'il tenta de garder fine et droite. Malheureusement celle-ci se transforma bien vite en une boule de la taille d'un souaffle, continuant à grossir, à grossir encore...

- Cela suffira pour l'instant, reprit Elyor sortant le survivant de sa méditation. Je pense avoir une idée assez claire sur ce qui se produit, mais j'aimerais faire quelques recherches au préalable.

- Très bien, je vais aller me reposer dans ce cas, conclut Harry avant de prendre congé, laissant un Elyor Altise plongé dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps, les trois demoiselles de l'équipe se reposaient dans un petit salon de la maison, discutant et apprenant à mieux se connaître :

- Nous avons fait toutes nos études à Poudlard, disait Hermione. Elles durent 7 ans, et ce n'est que lorsqu'on a passé nos ASPICs que l'on peut chercher du travail. Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, et Ginny est joueuse professionnelle dans une équipe de Quidditch.

- Une équipe de quoi ? S'enquit la brune aux yeux verts, n'ayant jamais entendu ce mot auparavant.

Se tournant vers Ginny pour avoir plus d'explications, elle fut attristée de voir la rousse détourner très vite les yeux sans répondre, l'air renfrogné. Hermione avait également perçu l'humeur de Ginny mais n'étant pas seule à seule avec Shirin, elle ne pouvait tenter d'éclaircir la situation pour l'instant. Elle se contenta donc d'énoncer les règles du jeu, et d'expliquer, sans entrer toutefois dans les détails quels étaient les différents postes et de quelle manière on comptait les points.

- Nous n'avons pas un tel sport ici à Galaïdes. On a toutefois un autre sport qui est très connu et très pratiqué ici, mais je vous raconterai ça quand Harry sera là.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner, dit un peu précipitamment Ginny avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Je crains que tu n'aies manqué de tact Shirin, reprit Hermione tandis qu'elle suivait sa camarade vers la grande salle à manger.

- De tact ? A quel propos ?

- Disons pour faire court que parler de Harry devant Ginny n'est pas une bonne idée en ce moment. Il faudrait que nous parlions de tout ça toutes les deux je pense, mais j'avoue que tout de suite je suis plus intéressée par un bon déjeuner.

- Estomac sur pattes. Reprit Shirin en riant.

Et c'est mortes de rire qu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, dégradant encore un peu l'humeur de la jeune Weasley. Harry et M. Altis arrivèrent également quelques instants plus tard, et le repas put commencer dans une bonne humeur relative.

Dès la fin du repas, l'entraînement reprit. Ginny était passée à l'étape suivante, consistant à visualiser le verre rempli d'eau ainsi que tout ce qui l'entoure, afin de tenter de le déplacer. Bien que très facile à effectuer en utilisant une baguette magique, ceci s'avérait très compliqué par l'esprit.

- Il faut bien penser, disait Elyor Altis alors que Ginny s'acharnait sur la technique de déplacement depuis une bonne heure, que chaque particule d'air, chaque atome de la matière coexiste avec une parcelle de magie. Vous ne devez donc pas forcer l'air à pousser le verre d'eau, ni forcer les particules à s'écarter pour laisser passer votre verre dans l'espace, mais au contraire agir à la fois sur l'objet et son entourage plus ou moins proche pour opérer un déplacement. C'est un exercice plus difficile que le précédent, car il faut contrôler toujours plus finement les flux magiques. Tout cela serait plus facile si vous aviez étudié les champs de distorsion magiques bien sûr, mais ceci dépasse notre entraînement de très loin. Essayez donc de voir la magie comme un tout indivisible, et non comme des forces qui s'opposent.

- Existe-t-il un livre sur les champs de distorsion magiques ? demanda Hermione.

- Un livre ? Une bibliothèque tu veux dire. Reprit Shirin en riant. Cela va faire 4 ans que j'étudie cette branche de la Magie et je suis loin d'en avoir fait le tour.

Et tandis que Ginny se remettait au travail, Harry quant à lui peinait toujours à contrôler la flamme, si bien qu'il faillit perdre son calme.

- Tout cela est vraiment étrange. Dit Elyor en observant Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'y arrive vraiment pas. Pesta le survivant.

- Essayez peut-être encore une fois, en laissant grandir naturellement cette flamme.

- Mais... Vous nous aviez mis en garde contre la possibilité d'être consumé par elle ! S'exclama Harry horrifié.

- Certes, mais vous devriez le sentir et être capable de résister le moment venu. Reprit Elyor d'un ton plus convaincu. Je perçois que votre volonté est forte.

- Et comment ferai-je pour résister ? Interrogea le survivant avant de se lancer.

- Je ne peux malheureusement vous répondre. Toutefois, nous n'allons pas tester cela ici et maintenant. Reposez-vous en attendant la fin de l'entraînement, ma fille et moi-même serons ensuite à vos côtés pour mener à bien tout cela.

A vingt heures ce soir là, et tandis que les deux ex-Poudlardiennes se reposaient, Elyor conduisit sa fille et Harry dans une pièce encore inconnue du survivant : Sur les murs de pierre blanche, on pouvait voir à intervalles réguliers de gros cristaux bleutés qui rayonnaient faiblement. Devant la mine interrogative de Harry, M. Altis expliqua :

- Ceci, est notre salle d'études des champs et rayonnements magiques. Cette pièce fournit un espace magiquement neutre et pur, de telle sorte qu'on puisse voir avec exactitude quels types de rayonnements sont émis lors d'un acte magique. On peut également étudier les auras magiques d'une personne grâce à cette pièce. Enfin, les Pentaïs présents sur les murs permettent l'absorption des surplus de magie en cas de perte de contrôle, afin de minimiser l'impact sur les personnes à l'intérieur de la salle.

- Tout cela m'a l'air d'être fait pour des expériences plutôt dangereuses, murmura Harry.

- Et c'est assurément l'une d'entre elles que nous allons tenter ce soir. Reprit Shirin. Il semble que ta magie ne soit pas arrivée encore à maturité, ce qui peut s'expliquer par ton coma magique de trois ans. Nous allons donc tenter de la faire grandir afin de rattraper ton retard à ce niveau-là. Or, forcer la Magie à faire quelque chose est vraiment risqué, c'est pourquoi nos coutumes sont si fortes contre cela.

- Pourquoi le faire alors ? demanda Harry. J'ai toujours ma baguette qui me permet de jeter des sorts plutôt puissants d'ailleurs.

- Mais votre baguette peut se retourner contre vous, puisque par elle vous avez davantage l'habitude de "forcer" la magie à faire quelque chose pour vous. Cela ne poserait pas de problèmes si nous étions en paix, mais par ces temps troublés ou l'équilibre même de la magie est rompu, nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque. Une autre raison à cela est que les sorciers contre qui nous allons nous battre sont presque invincibles en utilisant un item magique comme arme, tel que votre baguette : Ils connaissent trop bien la magie pour pouvoir détourner vos sorts, vous privant du peu de liberté que vous avez. Mais laissons ces considérations et procédons désormais voulez-vous ?

- Très bien, acheva Harry mi-convaincu. Que dois-je faire ?

- Avant tout nous allons lier nos magies à celle de la salle. Le pourquoi serait trop long à expliquer mais disons simplement qu'en cas de soucis, cela devrait nous maintenir en vie quelques secondes, le temps de nous désolidariser et de sortir de la salle. Dit Elyor d'un ton calme. Après un moment il ajouta, pensif :

- Vous devriez appeler votre phénix, ou du moins le prévenir d'apparaître au moindre souci, car il sera notre seul salut.

- Voilà qui est très rassurant, tenta de dédramatiser Harry, sans succès.

Shirin ferma les yeux et un phénomène très étrange se produisit alors : un rayon blanc sortit doucement d'elle pour se diriger vers Harry. Plus il s'approchait, plus Harry ressentait une source de chaleur, un peu comme dans la Forêt Interdite quand il cherchait l'entrée du Chemin, il se surprit d'ailleurs à trouver cela tellement loin par rapport à toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites depuis.

- Cela risque de brûler un peu. Dit Elyor doucement. Gardez la tête froide Harry, et surtout ne luttez pas.

Le rayon s'approcha encore jusqu'à toucher la paume de sa main gauche. Aussitôt, une brûlure violente parcourut le bras gauche de Harry, et celui-ci sentit sa magie affluer comme jamais auparavant dans sa main, comme si elle tentait de contenir une agression. Sous l'effort, les traits de Shirin se crispèrent, ressentant elle aussi l'attaque de la magie du survivant comme si des décharges électriques remontaient le long de son rayon magique pour arriver jusque dans sa main droite.

- Ne lutte pas Harry. Dit Shirin les dents serrées par la concentration. Je ne te veux aucun mal, plus tu te détendra moins ce sera douloureux, pour devenir même agréable... Voilà, c'est déjà mieux... Tu t'en sors très bien Harry, on y est presque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire naquit sur les visages des deux adolescents.

- Le lien est stable, Père. Dit Shirin, très formellement.

- Bien, à mon tour donc, fit Elyor en extirpant un rayon de sa main gauche, pour toucher cette fois la main droite de Harry.

Même si le deuxième contact fut douloureux, Harry s'y attendait : Il put donc se détendre beaucoup plus vite et ainsi stabiliser son lien avec Elyor.

- Bien. Maintenant nous allons nous relier aux Pentaïs, nous allons tout faire pour atténuer le flux au maximum mais il se peut que vous receviez une partie du flux, soyez donc toujours détendu.

Se disant, Elyor toucha un cristal, tandis que Shirin en touchait un autre. L'équilibre eut cette fois plus de mal à s'instaurer, car les Pentaïs regorgeaient d'une magie qui, bien que non dangereuse, restait difficile à apprivoiser. Il fallut bien dix minutes avant que les liens ne soient parfaitement stables. Lorsque ce fut le cas, M. Altis demanda à Harry de retenter d'apprivoiser la flamme, en prenant tout son temps.

Harry fit le vide en lui, se déconnectant de tout. La pièce se fondit dans un brouillard blanc, puis s'obscurcit jusqu'à devenir complètement noir. L'air se raréfia jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Les derniers atomes de la matière se dispersèrent, et apparut alors la flamme. Plutôt que de la laisser grandir un peu, Harry se concentra pour la maintenir à une taille raisonnable. Il eut, comme d'habitude, beaucoup de mal à y parvenir, mais Elyor et Shirin intervinrent de concert pour l'y aider. A trois, ils parvenaient à contenir cette magie sans problèmes, quand un flux magique raviva la flamme, comme si on avait jeté un combustible sur un feu de cheminée.

- Laisse la magie sortir Harry. Ne la retient pas.

Harry laissa donc s'exprimer sa magie, ce qui se traduisit par une vigueur impressionnante de la flamme. Curieusement, Harry ne ressentait plus de peur à laisser croître ce pouvoir en lui, il lui semblait qu'une barrière s'était soudainement levée, que le barrage retenant cette magie avait cédé et qu'elle prenait maintenant avidement possession de son corps et de son esprit. Dans la salle, les Pentaïs brillaient de plus en plus d'une lumière d'abord blanche, puis rougeoyante. Elyor et Shirin éprouvaient beaucoup de difficultés à maintenir le lien magique, le pouvoir brut de Harry devenant de plus en plus chaud, jusqu'à les brûler. Sans s'en rendre compte, un autre rayon partit de l'estomac de Harry et vint toucher un autre Pentaï, rétablissant l'équilibre. M. Altis et sa fille en restèrent muets de stupeur.

Harry lui sentait le pouvoir grandir, sans aucune limite ni frontière, mais il sentait également qu'il pouvait davantage maîtriser ce pouvoir maintenant. Petit à petit, il fit rentrer sa magie à l'intérieur de son esprit, la condensant jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme une flamme, mince et élancée. Très fier d'avoir réussi à canaliser cette magie, Harry formula par la pensée un verre vide, puis imagina des gouttes tombant à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour constater le résultat il fut abasourdi : Trois coupes ouvragées lévitaient devant lui, chacune remplie d'eau.

- Eh bien je crois que nous y sommes, fit le maître de maison en souriant et en défaisant les liaisons magiques.

- Je le crois aussi. Répondit Shirin, tout sourire, en faisant de même. Je n'avais jamais vu ça Père, reprit-elle. C'était vraiment extraordinaire.

- Rares sont ceux qui prétendent avoir ressentis cela, et plus rares encore sont les témoins. Or, c'est ce que nous sommes désormais, assurément.

- Ça alors ! Je n'en reviens pas. Reprit Harry. Jamais je ne pensais que la magie pouvait ressembler à ça. J'ai réussi... J'ai réussi !

Shirin le regarda sauter de joie, à la fois amusée et émue par le changement de son visage, comme s'il avait remonté le temps de dix ans. Cela la rassura de voir que malgré les épreuves, Harry gardait une certaine innocence d'enfant : Elle aurait voulu à cet instant tout faire pour garder cette joie de vivre chez son ami, allant presque jusqu'à se convaincre qu'il pourrait un jour sourire de la sorte, juste pour elle. Prise d'un vertige, elle redescendit très vite sur Terre, ou plutôt sur le Septième Continent pour écouter ce qu'Elyor disait.

- Vous avez désormais un pouvoir précieux entre les mains Harry Potter. Vous n'avez sans doute pas saisi toutes les implications de ce rituel, mais la Magie a fait bien plus pour vous ce soir que pour quiconque durant ces derniers siècles. Elle vous a accepté Harry. Elle est maintenant vôtre, tout comme vous êtes sien.

- J'ai l'impression d'être lié à elle en effet.

- C'est bien plus que cela : C'est en fait une arme à double tranchant. La magie est directement liée à vous ce qui signifie que vous devriez être capable de faire de grandes choses. Mais tout comme la magie est liée à vous, vous êtes lié à elle, ce qui signifie que si la magie se corrompt, vous risquez d'y perdre la vie.

Harry soupira de lassitude :

- Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça me retombe dessus ? J'ai l'impression d'être le sauveur attitré du monde.

- Certes non Harry. Mais n'oubliez pas que si vous êtes ici, c'est avant tout votre choix. Vous avez choisi de rechercher le Chemin, vous avez passé les épreuves, et vous voici maintenant en possession d'un grand pouvoir. Cela vous confère donc de grandes responsabilités.

- Je le sais bien M. Altis, c'est juste... Juste difficile à accepter. Il n'y a à peine trois ans je me relevais difficilement de mon dernier combat, et me voilà à nouveau plongé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

- Et vous doutez de votre capacité de réussite n'est-ce pas ? Mais comprenez bien ceci : Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. Les choses en mouvement initiées par ces choix ne peuvent être arrêtées désormais. Il vous faudra assumer pleinement ceux-ci, être courageux bien sûr, mais gardez à l'esprit que vous n'êtes jamais seul, et que même du plus profond des ténèbres peut venir un allier inattendu.


	18. Après la conférence

Lumos

Note de l'auteur : Je suis à la recherche d'un ou une beta pour cette histoire qui, bien que mise à jour de manière sporadique, n'est et ne sera pas abandonnée! Merci à Jonathan pour sa review sur le chapitre 17, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir qu'une fic est toujours lue après tout ce temps.

Chapitre 18 : Après la Conférence.

Comme tous les jours de la semaine à 8 heures du matin précises, les cheminées du Ministère de la Magie fonctionnaient à plein régime. De partout des employés arrivaient pour prendre leur service et se précipitaient tels des fourmis à l'assaut d'un sucrier, vers les grandes portes d'or s'ouvrant sur les ascenseurs. Partout les discussions allaient bon train, qui demandant des nouvelles de la famille d'un collègue, qui racontant la finale du Trophée Eclair de Feu. Au milieu de l'Atrium, des journalistes criaient à s'en user les cordes vocales les derniers titres de la Gazette du Sorcier ou de Quidditch Magazine. Ce vendredi ne fit donc pas exception à la règle, même si pour un habitué, on pouvait distinguer une excitation légèrement plus élevée qu'à la normale. La première anomalie était que les journalistes étaient, à la fois bien plus nombreux, mais aussi bien plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Devant les grandes portes d'or, un bataillon d'Aurors obligeait les employés à passer un par un devant un capteur de dissimulation, puis, si rien n'était considéré comme suspect, une fouille corporelle sommaire était pratiquée.

Le bureau du ministre de la magie était déjà en effervescence même à cette heure matinale : Partout des gens s`activaient, transportant des liasses de parchemins ou écrivant frénétiquement. Même si peu de mots étaient échangés, on sentait dans l'air une excitation palpable, une attente de quelque chose, renforcée par la présence de 3 Aurors à l'air revêche, plantés de part et d'autre de la porte du bureau. Kingsley Shacklebolt distribuait diverses tâches à son personnel, lorsqu'un avion de papier fondit sur lui. Prenant connaissance de la missive, il fit un signe de tête aux Aurors présents qui lui emboîtèrent le pas. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'à l'Atrium, il repensait à ses trois ans de mandat qui avaient été plus que difficile à gérer. Entre les mécontents de la nouvelle politique mise en place, ceux prônant un retour aux anciennes traditions, ceux exigeant que Harry Potter soit mis face à "ses responsabilités", et les diverses propositions illégales qu'il recevait chaque semaine, Kingsley se demandait combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir à ce poste, surtout aux vues de la journée qui s'annonçait.

Lorsqu'il fut dans l'Atrium, il fut mitraillé de flashs d'appareils photo. Levant les mains pour réclamer un semblant de silence, il dit de sa voix forte :

- Bonjour à tous. La conférence de presse que vous semblez attendre de pied ferme se déroulera dans la salle de conférence de la Bibliothèque Albus Dumbledore, je vous invite à vous rendre sur place où vous trouverez de quoi préparer votre conférence. A tout à l'heure, et merci beaucoup.

Puis, toujours suivi par les Aurors, il transplanna près du Terrier pour retrouver Harry et ses amis.

Au même instant, M. Altis, Shirin, Ginny et le survivant se matérialisèrent à côté de la maison Weasley, et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers celle-ci, après s`être salués.

Molly fut surprise de voir autant de monde devant, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et offrit thé et gâteaux divers à ses hôtes, pendant que ceux-ci discutaient de la matinée à venir :

- Je pense, disait le Ministre, que nous sommes attendus au tournant avec cette conférence. Je n'aime pas trop faire cela, mais il va falloir multiplier les symboles pour être certain de rallier le plus de gens à toi Harry et stopper définitivement ce groupe de dissidents.

- Je n'aime pas trop ça non plus, mais je pensais à la même chose, reprit le survivant. On pourrait utiliser Eden, ça devrait rappeler quelques souvenir aux Aurors.

- Comment cela, et qui est Eden ? demanda le ministre ?

- Le Phénix qui a amené des mangemorts au sein même du bureau des Aurors il y a un peu plus de trois ans et trois mois maintenant.

- Je vois, répondit simplement Kingsley. C'est en effet une bonne idée. Mais les symboles ne font pas tout, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas dire pendant la conférence ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- J'ai... une petite idée oui, dit Harry.

- Nous avons un peu plus que cela en fait. Reprit Hermione en sortant d'une poche de sa robe un rouleau de parchemin. Voici le discours de Harry.

- Mon... discours ? fit Harry interloqué. Mais Hermione, je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieuse quand tu parlais d'écrire un discours.

- C'est en tout cas du très bon travail Hermione, reprit M. Shacklebolt. C'est un très bon discours. Nous devrions avoir nos chances avec tout ça.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment puis lança un regard appuyé à Harry, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à suivre ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin. Ap!è que Kingsley eut fini sa lecture, il reprit :

- Je le redis, c'est un bon discours. Nous aurons quelques questions dérangeantes sans doute, mais je ne peux les prédire. Sache toutefois Harry que tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à une question qui te dérange, même si il vaut mieux essayer de répondre à toutes les questions. Et un dernier conseil, sois juste toi-même et tout ira bien. Sur ce, il est temps d'y aller je pense.

Au même instant, des pas retentirent dans l'escalier de la maison, et Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il vit la presque dizaines de personnes présente, puis fila sans dire un mot ni même adresser un regard pour quiconque. Ginny voulut se lever pour aller lui dire sa façon de penser, mais notre Hermione, toujours sage et réfléchie, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment le bon moment, tout en montrant Harry et Kingsley qui étaient déjà debout, prenant congé de Mme Weasley. La jeune rousse fut un peu déçue de ne pouvoir régler cette définitivement mais Hermione lui promit de tâter le terrain afin d'améliorer les choses au plus vite, elle aussi n'avait plus reparlé à Ron depuis son coup d'éclat avec Harry, et bien qu'elle trouvait l'attitude du sixième Weasley proprement scandaleuse, il lui manquait tout de même.

Une fois sortis du Terrier, Kingsley et les Aurors guidèrent la troupe à l'écart du passage, afin de prendre un Portoloin pour la bibliothèque Albus Dumbledore. Une fois la sensation de tournoiement disparue, Harry put rouvrir les yeux, ne connaissant pas du tout cet endroit. Il fut choqué par les dimensions du hall : De plus de trente mètres de long sur quinze de large, les murs de celle-ci étaient recouverts de fresques racontant la vie de Albus Dumbledore, de ses brillantes études à Poudlard jusqu'à sa mort au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard, en passant par son combat contre Grindelwald, tous les faits marquant étaient là. On pouvait même voir une fresque représentant l'ex-directeur de Poudlard extrayant par magie un bébé Harry Potter d'une maison en flamme.

- L'imagination des gens est toujours impressionnante, commenta Kingsley en voyant Harry regarder la fresque en question. Suivez-moi, nous allons nous placer derrière les cordons de sécurité.

Ils furent aussitôt encerclés par cinq Aurors qui les escortèrent derrière une petite barrière en corde rouge qui empêchait l'accès à une partie de la salle sur laquelle avait été dressée un podium avec un pupitre et divers appareils magiques étrange.

- Nous pouvons ouvrir les portes quand vous le souhaitez M. le Ministre.

- Faites donc, dit alors Shacklebolt.

A cet instant, de grandes portes furent ouvertes à l'autre bout de la salle et Harry prit vraiment peur : Il s'attendait à voir des journalistes, beaucoup de journalistes, mais pas à ça. Une foule de personnes était massée devant les portes et commençaient à avancer, courant, poussant, trébuchant, toujours plus vite pour être au plus près du cordon de sécurité. Harry crut même que la toute petite cordelette rouge allait céder sous les assauts des spectateurs, mais il n'en fut rien : Une sorte de bouclier invisible avait été activé et repoussait doucement mais fermement quiconque allait trop loin. Pendant qu'il lisait et relisait son discours pour s'en imprégner, la foule continuait à rentrer dans le plus grand bruit. Lorsque la salle fut pleine à craquer, les portes furent refermées mais devinrent translucides afin que les personnes n'ayant pu entrer puissent voir ce qu'il se passaient grâce à un écran magique placé sur les portes.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, le Ministre de la Magie.

La voix magiquement amplifiée de l'animateur de conférence fit instantanément taire toutes les voix, faisant sursauter Harry. Dans un crépitement de flashs, Kingsley Shacklebolt monta sur le podium et sourit largement au public.

- Merci, merci à tous, merci d'être venus si nombreux ce matin.

Il fit une pause, puis reprit :

- Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Pour mettre fin aux différentes rumeurs qui ont filtré au travers de divers magazines, j'ai tenu à organiser cette conférence, afin de clarifier la situation. Aujourd'hui, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, M. Harry Potter est parmi nous pour raconter son histoire, et pour répondre à vos questions. Ce jeune homme est un symbole pour nous tous, il a su montrer nombre de qualités que nous apprécions : la grandeur d'âme, le courage, la combativité, l'esprit d'équipe, l'intégrité, et j'en passe. Et aujourd'hui, celui que tout le monde aime à appeler le Survivant aimerait faire passer un message. Je lui laisse donc la place, Monsieur Harry Potter.

Dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Kingsley redescendit du podium pour laisser un Harry très nerveux prendre sa place. Le jeune brun regarda d'abord la foule, puis Hermione, Ginny et Shirin. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et après une grande inspiration, il commença :

- Merci à tous. Merci de m'accorder ces quelques minutes de votre temps. Comme vous le savez, j'ai été absent de ce monde pendant trois ans. Les raisons qui m'ont poussé à le quitter sont indépendantes de ma volonté. Au sortir de combat contre Lord Voldemort, - la foule sursauta au nom du mage noir - je suis tombé dans un coma magique qui a duré 1110 jours, et sans l'aide d'alliés tout aussi inattendus que précieux, je ne serais pas parmi vous aujourd'hui. Ces alliés sont à présent autour de moi.

En faisant un geste de la main, Harry invita la famille Altis, Hermione et Ginny à le rejoindre. Puis, il émit un sifflement aiguë et Eden apparut dans un éclair blanc sur l'épaule droite du garçon.

- Voici Eden, un Phénix qui a choisit de se lier à moi tandis que j'explorais une forêt en quête d'un coin tranquille.

De la foule montait des murmures à la fois impressionnés et enthousiastes. Beaucoup comparaient le héros du monde magique actuel à Albus Dumbledore.

Harry continua ainsi son discours, racontant le peu qu'il y avait à raconter sur son retour dans le monde magique. Il ne parla en revanche pas de la guerre à venir, Hermione ayant juger que trop de nouvelles nuirait à la communication. Puis, lorsqu'il eut finit commença la séance de questions :

- M. Potter, est-ce vous qui, il y a trois, vous êtes introduit au Ministère de la Magie pour y livrer trois mangemorts inconscients ?

- En effet, reconnut simplement Harry.

Là encore, Hermione lui avait conseillé de répondre sans trop élaborer. Savoir que c'était Eden et non lui qui avait amené les dits mangemorts au Ministère n'était pas important et permettait d'épaissir le mystère.

- M. Potter, pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour reconstruire le monde magique après votre victoire contre Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Harry réprima un éclat de colère, et prit une bonne respiration avant de répondre calmement :

- Cette victoire n'est pas la mienne. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, et la défaite de Voldemort est principalement due à l'implication de chacun d'entre nous dans ce processus. C'est donc à chacun d'entre nous de reconstruire le monde magique selon ses moyens et son temps.

- Mais maintenant que vous êtes revenu, vous allez pouvoir nous débarrasser de ce groupe qui prône le retour des Sang-Purs au pouvoir n'est-ce pas ?

Un autre journaliste avait posé cette question, et la foule grognait son assentiment. De partout des cris fusaient "Oui débarrassez-nous d'eux !" "C'est à vous de le faire." ou encore des commentaires plus acerbes du genre "Il n'est même pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Quelle est la preuve de ses pouvoirs finalement ?"

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Harry perdit son calme.

- Silence !

Il fut étonné de voir tout le monde se taire instantanément, et le regarder bouche bée, ne se rendant pas compte de l'Aura de puissance qu'il dégageait.

- Il vous en faut toujours plus n'est-ce pas ? Je vais accéder à votre requête, une et une seule fois.

Et fermant les yeux un instant, il se concentra pour que dans chaque main de chaque personne des deux premiers rangs apparaisse une coupe remplie d'eau, ce qui représentait plus de quinze coupes en tout.

- Pour qui ne le verrait pas, reprit alors Kingsley qui était monté sur le podium à côté du survivant, M. Potter vient de briser les lois de la métamorphose que nous connaissons, en faisant apparaître quinze coupes remplies d'eau, chacune s'étant matérialisée dans la main d'une personne précise. Avant de le voir, je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose é!ait possible. J'insiste donc sur deux points et ceci terminera notre conférence de presse : Rappelez-vous que ce n'est qu'ensemble que nous construirons un monde magique meilleur et plus sûr, et que ce n'est pas parce que M. Harry Potter, si doué et important pour nous soit-il, est revenu parmi nous que nous devons céder à la paraisse et attendre que tout soit fait. Toutes les âmes volontaires sont les bienvenues au Ministère pour aider à cette reconstruction. Merci à tous d'être venu.

Puis Harry et Eden disparurent dans un éclair blanc, montrant encore une fois la puissance du jeune homme pour être capable de se lier à un Phénix.

Ils réapparurent presque instantanément devant le Terrier, et Harry se dépêcha de frapper à la porte au cas où des journalistes l'attendraient dans le coin. Il eut toutefois à peine le temps de s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits, une tasse de thé à la main, que Ron entrait dans la pièce et se tenait debout devant lui, l'air à la fois mal à l'aise et renfrogné.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Sa voix était sèche, presque froide.

- Etonnant ! se contenta de répondre Harry. Je pensais que tu voulais simplement me jeter un sort, comme tu sembles en avoir pris l'habitude...

- Je pourrais faire ça si tu ne m'écoute pas. N'oublie pas que je suis...

Mais Ron s'arrêta avant d'avoir explicité sa pensée, puis il reprit d'un ton plus calme.

- Ecoute Harry. J'ai... C'est très dur pour moi en ce moment. Tu te rappelles du soir de la bataille de Poudlard ? Tu nous a fait un signe de la main en nous disant qu'on se reverrait vite. Trois ans ont passé, on t'a cherché pendant trois ans Hermione et moi, sans arrêt, jours et nuits... Ginny ne s'en est pas remise, mes parents ont eu beaucoup de mal aussi même s'ils ne le montrent pas. Et voilà qu'un beau matin je te retrouve devant la porte, entrain de regarder ma soeur comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde, comme s'il te suffisait d'un battement de cils pour tout réparer... Je ne peux pas supporter ça !

Il avait fini sa phrase en hurlant, mais Harry aussi s'était levé, devenant furieux.

- Et bien sûr tu ne t'es pas demandé ce qui m'était arrivé ! Non, c'était beaucoup plus facile de se dire que tout était de ma faute hein ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé dis-le moi ? Rétorqua le roux furieux.

- Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ?

Pendant un très, très long moment, plus rien ne se passa : Chacun rivé dans les yeux de l'autre, les deux meilleurs amis ne dirent mot, se mesurant du regard, tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Puis, au bout de ce qui sembla plusieurs longues minutes, l'échange prit fin et Ron se rassit, Harry l'imitant quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu as changé.

La voix de Ron était calme désormais, sans la moindre once de reproche.

- On a tous changé. Reprit Harry doucement. Je pourrai te dire la même chose.

- J'ai un peu discuté avec Ginny hier soir. Elle m'a expliqué que ce que vous faisiez était vraiment important mais elle n'a pu en dire plus. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait, elle se retrouvait muette pendant une minute au moins.

- Elle ne peut pas vraiment te le dire. Reprit le brun. Nous avons utilisé un sort très ancien pour que nos connaissances ne puissent nous être soutirées par la force par nos ennemis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça Harry ? J'étais à la conférence ce matin et j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. J'ai vu Hermione te lancer plusieurs regards pendant ton discours quand tu as commencé à parler de la magie.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Devait-il accepter de raconter à son meilleur ami ce qu'il se passait et la guerre qui allait éclater d'ici quelque temps ? Harry aurait aimé faire table rase du passé et raconter à Ron ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui soufflait d'être prudent : Ron faisait toujours partie de cette organisation pour ramener un "ordre nouveau" dans le monde de la magie. Que ferait-il des informations obtenues ? Car même s'il ne pouvait les transmettre directement, elles pourraient l'aider sur bien des plans à accroître le rayon d'action de la "cause"...

- Je... reprit Harry, très hésitant sur la manière dont il pourrait tourner ça.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. Ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi personnellement, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Tu restes Ron, je veux dire, on a fait tellement de trucs ensemble... Entre les Horcruxes, Voldemort tout ça...

- Je... Je ne fais pas vraiment partie de tout ça... Je... Je me suis laissé embrigadé par ces gens, de pensais utiliser l'organisation pour te trouver. Mais c'est après quelques mois que je me suis rendu compte que leurs buts étaient différents. Ils ont d'abord prétexté d'autres objectifs pour te rechercher moins activement, et puis ils ont fini par me dire que ce n'était plus du tout prioritaire. Mais j'ai appris que certains membres continuent à te chercher avec plus d'acharnement que jamais. Et je me demande si... Si je ne me suis pas trompé sur eux...

- Je ne sais pas Ron, mais sans vouloir remettre de l'huile sur le feu, tu m'as tout de même lancé un sort noir. Je préfère ne pas trop en dire pour le moment. Si tu veux nous aider il y a des multitudes de moyens sans pour autant connaître tous nos "secrets".

Voyant que Ron allait répondre, Harry ajouta, au moment ou du bruit se faisait entendre dans la cour du Terrier.

- Je suis désolé Ron, vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas faire plus tant que tu n'auras pas fait plus toi aussi.

Sur ces mots, Shirin entra dans le salon et jeta au rouquin un regard tellement froid, qu'il préféra s'éclipser sans demander son reste. Sur le pas de la porte, il échangea un regard bref avec Harry, indiquant que cette discussion n'était pas terminée. Le survivant quant à lui repensa quelques instants aux dernières paroles de son ami, et se dit finalement que cela aurait pu être bien pire.

- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Shirin au bout d'un moment. Monsieur se serait-il rendu compte de ses erreurs ?

- Ne le juge pas comme ça, reprit Harry. C'est Ron, il lui a toujours fallu un peu de temps pour se reprendre. Je suis pas d'accord avec ses choix, mais je pense qu'il reviendra vers nous bientôt. Il a déjà commencé à se remettre en question et...

- Très bien. coupa la jeune fille d'un ton sec. J'étais venue te chercher car on a un soucis sur le lieu de la conférence.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Viens...

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle le prit par la main et l'attira au-dehors. Alors que Harry se préparait à transplanner, elle l'arrêta.

- Beaucoup de gens sont à ta recherche. Utilisons mon moyen de transport, si tu le veux bien.

Et sans un avertissement, elle se colla contre lui, resserrant ses bras autour de son cou, et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Voyant son compagnon de voyage rougir, elle émit un petit rire.

- Je te conseille de t'accrocher à moi aussi si tu veux me suivre. Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, augmentant encore l'effet de gêne de Harry.

A peine eut-il enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Shirin, qu'une force prodigieuse le poussa en avant, et il dût raffermir sa prise sur la demoiselle pour ne pas se faire éjecter et atterrir Merlin seul savait où. Lorsqu'il se fut habitué à la vitesse, il vit que tout autour de lui était bleu. Il voulut parler, mais la vitesse l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement. Le visage de Shirin était toujours dissimulé dans son cou, son souffle régulier à peine altéré par la quantité de magie déployée. Au bout d'un la vitesse sembla stagner, puis la décélération commença.

Dans une rue de Londres, une boule bleue sembla descendre du ciel comme par magie, effrayant une portée de chatons qui avaient élu domicile près d'une poubelle proche. Les deux jeunes adultes se stabilisèrent, puis la boule bleue disparut, les laissant encore enlacés. Shirin se dégagea doucement, le teint rouge et une lueur étrange dans le regard, que Harry n'aurait su interpréter mais qui déclencha en lui quelques remous au sein de son estomac, qu'il préféra attribuer au voyage plutôt qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il après avoir jeté un regard circulaire autour de lui.

- Les autres sont juste dans la rue d'à côté. Il y a un affrontement entre nous et un groupe de gens habillés en noir.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Quand je suis partie, environ cinquante je dirais... Hermione et Ginny se battaient tandis que mon père se préparait à intervenir aussi.

- Il était temps que vous arriviez !

C'était Hermione qui, tout en esquivant des sorts, venait vers eux. Elle trouvait le moyen de contre-attaquer tout en courant, ce qui ne manquait pas de semer le désordre dans le rang adverse.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se lança dans la bataille. Il plongea sur le côté pour éviter un trait de lumière argentée, et dirigea sa baguette vers le lanceur du sort. Un trait de lumière rouge fusa vers sa cible avec une grande rapidité mais l'homme en noir parvint à l'éviter. Le combat reprit entre les deux opposants, chacun lançant, esquivant, sautant, plongeant, et si Harry se cantonnait à des sorts de désarmement ou de stupéfixion, son adversaire quant à lui alternait entre la magie blanche et noire. Bientôt, l'échange s'accéléra et Harry remercia mentalement Shirin pour toutes les heures passées à courir dès le levé du jour. Il fut toutefois sorti de ses pensées par une cuisante douleur à l'épaule droite. Titubant, il tenta de rétablir son équilibre mais ne parvint qu'à éviter une chute plus douloureuse encore.

- Pas si intelligent que ça ce Potter...

Son assaillant en profitait, le narguant. Bientôt un cercle de curieux se formait tout autour d'eux, les autres combats s'arrêtant pour observer ce qui allait se passer.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Parvint à demander le Survivant.

- Qui je suis ? Répondit l`homme en noir dans un grand éclat de rire. Montrons-lui qui nous sommes !

Et dans un ensemble parfait tous crièrent, baguettes pointées vers le ciel :

- Gorahn !

Un immense aigle rouge sang se matérialisa au-dessus de la foule. Il plana doucement, puis descendit, pointant son bec aiguisé vers le sol. Dans la foule, les réactions étaient diverses. Les hommes en noir riaient aux éclats, lançant des petites flammes de leurs baguettes pour toucher la créature rouge, la rendant encore plus agressive. D'un autre côté, les Aurors encore présents avaient dangereusement pâlis, fixant sans y croire l'aigle rouge qui était à moins de deux mètres de Harry, toujours allongé au sol, une flaque de sang autour de son épaule droite.

La réaction la plus vive cependant, vint également du ciel : Au-dessus de l'aigle rouge, une énorme boule bleue descendit à une vitesse folle vers le sol, striée d'éclairs, et accompagnée par un grondement sourd. L'aigle, s'apercevant de cette menace changea de direction et fondit sur la boule bleue. Pendant un instant, on le vit s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de cette sphère de matière inconnue, puis un immense éclair blanc sortit de la sphère d'énergie et propulsa l'oiseau en arrière. La boule s'ouvrit alors, et une personne se tenait immobile au centre, comme en vol stationnaire à plus de dix mètres du sol.

- Sh... Shirin... souffla Harry, avant de perdre conscience.

La jeune fille, bien qu'immobile, semblait être battue par les vents : sa chevelure brune volait derrière elle, tandis que son visage avait la dureté de la pierre. Lorsqu'elle parla, tout le monde présent fut saisi d'effroi.

- Vous ne toucherez pas à la magie !

Disant cela, un bouclier blanc étincelant jaillit dans sa main droite, tandis que de sa main gauche partit quinze éclairs bleus qui se dirigèrent vers la créature et la frappèrent tous en même temps. Il y eut un grand "dong", qui raisonna longtemps dans l'air. La créature poussa alors un horrible hurlement tandis que des flammes se propageaient le long de son corps. Mais les hommes en noir ne restèrent pas inactifs et dans le même ensemble, ils crièrent :

- Vous connaissez maintenant une infime partie de notre pouvoir. Nous sommes les Bâtisseurs, et nous bâtirons un tordre nouveau ! Gorahn Ghiorkum !

Les hommes et la créature disparurent alors dans une fumée noire tandis que dix des Aurors présents, touchés par un sort invisible, tombèrent, morts.

Puis, ce fut le silence.


	19. Assimilation

Lumos

Chapitre 19 : Assimilation.

Shirin s'agenouilla auprès de Harry, toujours sans connaissance. Autour d'elle, les quelques personnes encore debout regardaient, hébétées, les corps des Aurors terrassés par le sort inconnu des bâtisseurs, se demandant que faire. Puis les choses s'organisèrent, des médicomages transplannèrent afin d'évacuer les blessés et les morts vers l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Pour les blessés les plus graves, des soins étaient tentés directement sur place afin de stabiliser l'état des patients avant leur transfert. Elyor Altis allait de civière en civière, aidant au mieux de ses capacités et de ses connaissances. Ses méthodes de guérison laissaient souvent perplexes les employés de l'hôpital sorcier, car rien n'était visible lorsqu'il soignait les diverses blessures. Hermione et Ginny, après s'être faites très légèrement soignées par M. Altis rejoignirent Shirin pour s'enquérir de l'état du survivant.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Ginny.

- Il va bien, lui répondit Harry en ouvrant les yeux. La Magie m'a protégé et guéri en grande partie des séquelles du Doloris, ajouta-t-il la mine sombre.

- Proprement incroyable ! reprit Hermione après avoir ouvert la bouche de stupeur. Un sort impardonnable n'est pas censé être dévié où du moins, on n'est pas censé pouvoir se protéger de ces effets.

En entendant ces mots, Shirin pâlit dangereusement.

- Retrouvez-nous dans la salle d'or. Prévenez mon père, dites-lui que la magie n'est pas stable.

Puis, saisissant la main de Harry, elle s`approcha tout près de lui et le regarda dans les yeux un long, très long moment. Elle effleura sa joue de sa main en souriant tristement et en disant :

- Fais-moi juste confiance Harry d'accord ?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle le prit dans ses bras, et une boule bleue s'envola à grande vitesse, bientôt rejointe par un Phénix blanc. Un flash de lumière plus tard, ils avaient tous trois disparus.

Dans un manoir isolé, trois personnes apparurent quasiment instantanément et se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers la salle d'or qui, après les avoir laissé entrer, se referma sans un bruit. Au centre de la salle, en lieu et place de la longue table de réunion se trouvait une estrade entourée de runes, sur laquelle était posée un fauteuil.

- Assieds-toi-là Harry !

Le ton était à la fois calme et sans réplique.

Comme s'il n'était plus maître de ses actes, Harry s'assit docilement dans le fauteuil, provoquant automatiquement l'activation des runes tout autour de l'estrade.

- Nous devons le laisser face à son destin maintenant ma fille. Dit M. Altis d'un ton plus triste.

- Il n'est pas près père! Je ne peux le laisser ainsi... la voix de la jeune brune se brisa sur ces mots, cassant complètement l'image d'assurance qu'elle avait montré quelques secondes auparavant.

- Son salut viendra de lui seul. Ton amour ne peut l'atteindre.

Sans dire un mot, les deux adultes sortirent d'un pas lourd de la salle. A peine les portes d'or furent-elles refermées que le sol se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort.

- La puissance est réveillée. Murmura Elyor Altis avant de prendre sa fille par le bras et de s'éloigner rapidement de cette partie du manoir.

Depuis son réveil après la bataille, Harry se sentait "bizarre", à la fois en pleine forme physiquement, mais également très anxieux. Tout allait bien pourtant, les assaillants avaient été repoussés, et bien qu'il s'en veuille de n'avoir pu aider davantage, il restait subjugué par la magie déployée par Shirin pour mettre l'aigle rouge hors d'état de nuire. Non, le sentiment d'anxiété allait grandissant et était apparu au moment où, sans y penser, il s'était rendu compte que la douleur provoquée par un Doloris lancé sur lui ne l'atteignait même plus. Il avait minimisé les faits auprès de ses amis, mais il se doutait bien que Shirin ne serait pas dupe bien longtemps et qu'elle comprendrait bien assez tôt ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsqu'elle s'était penché vers lui et avait caressé sa joue, Harry avait été sûre de deux choses: Qu'il allait au devant de moments assez pénibles, mais aussi que tant que cette jeune brune resterait près de lui, il serait capable de supporter beaucoup de choses.

Il s'était donc abandonné dans les bras de la jeune fille, avec la curieuse impression d'ailleurs qu'elle le serrait un peu plus que le strict nécessaire. Malheureusement, le temps prend toujours un malin plaisir à écourter les choses agréables et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva trop tôt à son goût hors de cette étreinte et placé par il ne savait quel miracle sur un fauteuil assez peu confortable.

Les instants qui suivirent resteraient à jamais gravés dans l'esprit du survivant : Il sentit que sa Magie n'attendait que d'être en lieu sûr pour s'exprimer pleinement. Dès qu'il entendit la fermeture des portes d'or, sa magie se manifesta et forma autour de lui un épais bouclier blanc et tourbillonnant à grande vitesse. Plus le temps passait plus la pression magique était énorme et plus il essayait de laisser sortir cette magie qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Il comprit malheureusement, que les runes autour de lui avaient un but précis, lequel était d'empêcher la magie de s'évacuer dans la salle et dans les autres parties du manoir. Complètement isolé magiquement, Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de dompter la magie qui était en lui, ou de se laisser submerger par elle, entraînant sa mort et celle de tout être vivant autour de lui dans un rayon d'environ 100 kilomètres.

Pendant ce qui lui parut des heures, Harry tenta par tous les moyens de réguler, réduire, ramener sa magie sous contrôle sans succès. Il faillit plusieurs fois abandonner tant la frustration, mais aussi la pression étaient importantes. Après un très long moment, il parvint à se détendre et il comprit comment réduire ses émissions magiques. Il fallut plusieurs heures, et un acharnement sans précédent au jeune homme pour canaliser sa magie et ainsi être plus à même de la contrôler, et lorsque la dernière parcelle magique eut réintégré son corps et son esprit, il s'endormit, épuisé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un lit chaud et moelleux. La chambre dans laquelle il était, plongée dans une douce pénombre, aspirait au repos et à la tranquillité. Il allait se rendormir, lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit et qu'une ombre fine se glissa dans la pièce. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, puis s'allongea contre Harry.

- Sh... Shirin. Murmura Harry.

- Chut, je suis là Harry. murmura-t-elle doucement. Pardonne-moi... ajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Le survivant voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'en eut pas le temps: Une terrible et indicible douleur le transperça de part en part. Une demi-seconde plus tôt il semblait en pleine santé, et il se retrouvait désormais dans un océan de souffrance où plus rien n'existait. Il ne s'entendit même pas crier tellement son esprit cherchait par tous les moyens de se déconnecter de son corps...

Shirin le savait, la canalisation de magie était quelque chose qui venait soit naturellement, soit qui devait être accompli au moyen d'un rituel plus que douloureux pour le concerné. Pour la plupart des gens, comme lui expliquait son père, la canalisation venait avec le temps et sans heurts, de manière instinctive.

- C'est notre apprentissage et notre approche de la Magie qui nous permet de la maîtriser. lui disait-il. Il existe des contrées où la magie est apprise différemment.

- Comment cela père ?

- J'ai rencontré il y a des années un homme qui devait utiliser un catalyseur pour faire appel à la Magie. Il utilisait ce qu'il appelle une baguette magique.

- Pourquoi n'en utilisons-nous pas alors ? demandait la fillette. Je peux faire appel à la Magie sans catalyseur.

- C'est une très bonne question. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

Avec Elyor Altis, l'enseignement était omniprésent et le plus souvent transformé en jeu afin de faciliter l'assimilation. Shirin prit le temps de la réflexion: Elle savait que, bien que posée sur le thon de la conversation, son père n'en demeurait pas moins très attentif et exigeant quant à sa réponse.

- Parce que nos corps sont des vecteurs de magie. Peut-être que ces gens n'en ont pas conscience, et se sentent obligés d'utiliser un catalyseur pour améliorer leur concentration.

- Certes c'est une hypothèse, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.

Après une pause, Shirin reprit pour elle-même :

- La méditation est la clé... C'est parce que nous méditons que nous pouvons approcher la source de la Magie et que nous pouvons l'apprivoiser au mieux.

- Exact, approuva son père.

- Et que se passe-t-il si quelqu'un qui a appris la magie avec un catalyseur médite et veut utiliser...

- Apprivoiser. Corrigea immédiatement son père. L'utilisation conduit à l'abus, la Magie n'est pas une ressource...

- ... Mais une entité vivante avec laquelle nous vivons en symbiose. finit la jeune fille sur un thon d'excuse.

- Donc si quelqu'un, qui utilise d'ordinaire un catalyseur, médite pour apprivoiser la Magie, que se passe-t-il ?

- Peu de gens le peuvent. Il faut d'abord accepter un mode de pensée totalement différent. Mais le plus difficile reste l'étape de canalisation.

- Qu'est-ce que cette canalisation ?

- C'est la transformation du corps humain contre son gré pour devenir l'hôte de la Magie. Le corps humain a sa volonté propre et reste gouverné par notre cerveau. Durant la canalisation, notre cerveau se retrouve à accepter de coexister avec la Magie. Durant ce processus, la volonté du corps est annihilée pour laisser la Magie faire son oeuvre ce qui entraîne une grande douleur pour la personne.

La jeune fille avait passé la soirée à ruminer ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit passer son père portant un Harry endormi et inconscient.

- Comment va-t-il ? Avait-elle demandé.

- Il a fait le plus simple. La magie est en lui: il ne restait aucune parcelle volatile après le rituel ce qui est normalement impossible.

- Mais cela implique que...

- J'en ai peur en effet, cela implique que la douleur sera encore plus insupportable. Le reste du rituel devrait se terminer cette nuit, mais je ne saurais dire quand exactement : Beaucoup trop d'inconnues et de mystères entourent ce garçon.

Shirin avait donc veillé et, lorsque le manoir se fut endormi, s'était glissée tout contre Harry. Elle avait espéré arriver avant le début de la canalisation afin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, mais son voeux n'avait été que partiellement exaucé. Elle était désormais accrochée à lui pour lui transmettre un maximum de réconfort.

Combien de temps tout cela dura, la jeune fille n'aurait su le dire. Parfois elle avait l'impression que la douleur se calmait un peu, laissant son ami se reposer quelques instants, mais ce n'était que pour se renforcer quelques minutes après. Au premières lueurs du jour cependant, il lui sembla que le plus gros de la crise était passé. Sa vue troublée par toutes les larmes versées durant cette longue et affreuse nuit, Shirin se blottit encore davantage contre celui qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, et s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ginny, restées à Londres et n'ayant que très partiellement suivi les "problèmes" de Harry, se demandaient où avaient pu passer leurs trois amis.

- On dirait que Harry était en danger. Je n'ai jamais vu Shirin aussi inquiète à son sujet.

- Oui... Agréa Ginny de mauvaise grâce. Un peu trop inquiète à mon goût même, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Je suis désolée Gin' que tu sois obligée de revivre tout ça. Mais tu ne peux malheureusement pas y faire grand chose.

- Je sais, mais ils ont l'air d'être plus complices entre eux deux que nous ne le serons jamais. C'est limite s'ils ne se cherchent pas ouvertement depuis quelques jours.

- Et c'est très probable qu'ils finissent par se trouver, ajouta Hermione. Tu dois vraiment passer à autre chose Ginny, pour toi, pour lui, et pour nous tous en fait. Cela va créer trop de tensions entre nous si on a ce genre de problèmes.

- Tu es vraiment une amie Hermione, mais parfois tu manques cruellement de tact.

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny tourna les tallons et disparut quelques mètres plus loin, laissant la brunette réfléchir à ces dernières paroles. Hermione savait bien qu'elle était allée trop loin : sous ses airs de jeune femme forte déterminée se cachait un être sensible rempli de sentiments intériorisés. Elle pensait pourtant que des problèmes de couples n'avaient pas leurs places dans une guerre, et qu'il fallait vraiment que la benjamine du clan Weasley se ressaisisse pour ne pas perturber leurs actions futures. Très contente de son argumentation intérieure, et repoussant très très loin au fond de son esprit la petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'elle était tout sauf la mieux placée pour parler d'histoires de coeur vu sa vie sentimentale, elle partit d'un bon pas en quête d'informations sur les retombées du dernier combat.

Dès le lendemain matin, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au dernier étage du ministère de la Magie pour faire un point avec le Ministre qui, elle s'en doutait, allait lui demander des explications sur la bataille de la veille.

- Miss Granger, Hermione entrez ! l'accueillit Kingsley avec un sourire cachant mal sa lassitude et sa nervosité.

- M... Kingsley, je viens pour prendre des nouvelle de l'après bataille.

- Pas grand chose de ce côté j'en ai peur. La Gazette a déjà quatre articles sous presse relatant les faits, les autres magazines s'empressent de modifier leurs unes, et bien sûr les ragots vont bon train même au ministère.

- Et les blessés ?

- Ils s'en remettront, ce sont des gens forts qui en ont vu d'autres. Non, ce qui m'inquiète se sont les retombées médiatiques. Je crains que vous n'ayez d'autres choix que de faire une déclaration à ce sujet Hermione. Tout le monde vous a vu sur le champs de bataille. On vous a vu à côté de la famille Altis, qui suscite beaucoup de questions et de spéculations sur leurs origines et sur la manière d'utiliser la Magie.

- Y suis-je vraiment obligée ? demanda la jeune brune l'air inquiet.

- Oui, il ne faudra pas forcément tout leur révéler, mais il faudra en raconter une partie. Je vous organise cela à dix-huit heures ce soir. reprit le ministre au bout d'un moment.

- Si tôt ? s'affola-t-elle ?

- Tout ça doit être en première page demain pour espérer contrer l'attaque de panique de la population. On doit réagir vite et bien. Préparez donc quelque chose à dire d'ici ce soir, la conférence ne devrait pas durer plus de quinze minutes.

- Bien, je le ferai. fit la jeune fille d'un ton morne avant de quitter le bureau et de s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque, afin de préparer sa conférence de presse.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Harry se trouvait toujours dans la même chambre. Il faisait toujours sombre, et il se sentait extrêmement fatigué, comme s'il avait passé des heures à courir : Il était complètement épuisé, si bien qu'il mit de longues minutes à se rendre compte que quelqu'un dormait profondément dans ses bras. Il dût bouger lors de son réveil, car Shirin ouvrit alors les yeux, et le voyant également éveillé, elle se jeta à son cou en balbutiant des mots inintelligibles, parmi lesquels Harry crut reconnaître des demandes de pardon et des excuses, pour il ne savait trop quoi. Pendant quelques instants, il la laissa faire, puis il lui demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Pourquoi dois-tu t'excuser ?

- Parce que... J'aurais dû te... te prévenir... Je savais. Je savais...

- Tu savais quoi ? De quoi aurais-tu dû me prévenir ?

- La... magie... rituel... ca... canaliser... horrible... douloureux...

Harry se souvint alors de la nuit dernière, de la douleur, du supplice qu'avait été ce rituel qui faisait passer les pires sorts de torture de Feu Lord Voldemort pour des sorts de chatouilles.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, si tu ne me l'a pas dit, c'est que tu savais que je devais passer par ce "rituel" pour... pour... pour je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas important.

- Tu ne comprends donc rien ? s'emporta la jeune fille. Je n'ai rien dit par égoïsme, pour ne pas que tu prennes peur et que tu disparaisses, pour ne pas te perdre...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du survivant qui tentait encore de comprendre le sens de ces derniers mots.

- Me perdre ? Mais pourquoi me perdrais-tu ? Je ne comprends rien...

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre... A cause de ça.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Shirin se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Trop surpris pour la repousser, répondre à son baiser, ou ne serait-ce que penser, Harry resta là, sans bouger, incapable de croire ce qu'il était entrain de vivre, passant d'une indicible douleur à une autre douleur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis plus de quatre ans désormais, depuis cet anniversaire au Terrier dans la chambre de Ginny, depuis ce cadeau tout aussi imprévisible que précieux offert par celle qu'il aimait alors. Celle qu'il aimait... Il comprit alors que malgré son affection et tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Ginny, trop de choses s'étaient produites depuis pour que leur histoire puisse continuer. Et parmi ces choses, une brune aux yeux verts avait vraiment tout remis en cause.

Harry resserra alors son étreinte autour de son amante, ce qui provoqua l'apparition d'un immense sourire sur le visage de celle-ci, et l'échange de quelques baisers supplémentaires.

- Une chose de réglée, reprit Shirin au bout d'un moment en riant.

- Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs autres encore ? lui demanda-t-il, avant de se redresser d'un coup, l'air choqué.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'alarma aussitôt Shirin. Pas une autre crise encore, le rituel est censé être terminé... Harry !

- Tout va bien, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. Je ressens des choses bizarres, comme si je... Comme si je ressentais la magie qui m'entoure. Je sens la magie dans les murs de cette pièce, elle est à la fois calme et ordonnée, mais aussi déterminer à protéger l'intérieur de la chambre...

Il se détacha doucement de sa belle et ferma les yeux.

- Je ressens ta magie...

- Tu... Tu quoi ?

- Je ressens ta magie... Elle est... à la fois douce et sauvage. Je... Je pourrais la regarder très longtemps, c'est assez bizarre... Comment dire... Comme si je te connaissais depuis très longtemps.

Il rouvrit les yeux et réinstalla Shirin dans ses bras, avant de se rallonger.

- Tu verras que ce don peut être bien utile, mais qu'il est très fatiguant à utiliser dans les premiers temps.

- Je m'en rends compte, je crois que je vais dormir un peu...

- Dors, je veille sur toi. Reprit-elle doucement au bout d'un moment.

- Tu devrais en faire autant, on devra être complètement remis le plus rapidement possible.

- Pourquoi se presser ? On est pas bien là tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Bien sûr que si, mais sans vouloir casser ces instants romantiques, j'ai trouvé comment rétablir l'équilibre de la Magie.

Et disant ces mots, il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur, suivi de près par Shirin, pressée de le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Quelques heures plus tard, Elyor était entrain de gérer les tâches courantes liées à sa fonction lorsqu'un jeune couple entra dans son bureau privé, l'air parfaitement éveillé et visiblement très heureux.

- Félicitations mes enfants, dit-il apercevant leurs doigts entrelacés. Il semble que la Magie fasse parfois des miracles.

Harry et Shirin rougirent de concert, mais le survivant se reprit bien vite.

- M. Altis, votre fille m'a expliqué le principe de ce rituel de canalisation et d'assimilation de la Magie et j'ai pu en ressentir pleinement les effets depuis mon réveil.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. La Magie est belle aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il avec un sourire.

Pour n'importe qui qui serait entré dans le bureau à cet instant, M. Altis serait passé pour fou. Mais Harry se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant.

- Elle l'est assurément, et elle m'a soufflé bien des choses, comme le moyen de rétablir son équilibre.

- Oh vraiment ? J'avoue que j'espérais que le rituel se passe aussi bien, car cela va nous faire gagner un temps précieux. J'ai, de mon côté, retrouvé la localisation de la Pierre de Résurrection, nous allons donc pouvoir la remettre à sa place originelle.

- Quand partons-nous ? Demanda Harry, déjà prêt à en découdre.

- Dans deux jours, le temps pour moi de tout organiser, et pour vous de profiter un peu et de vous reposer, car même si c'est l'élément le plus facile à trouver, je ne doute pas que notre chemin sera long et semé d'embûches.

Ils sortirent donc du bureau sur un signe de la main du maître des lieux, et sortirent du manoir. La journée était chaude et ensoleillée, et le grand jardin offrait une multitude de bosquets à l'abri des regards. S'étant éloignés suffisamment, ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un grand chêne et passèrent les heures suivantes à discuter de tout et de rien en se dévorant des yeux.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Harry ne lui était pas indifférent, Shirin espérait en son fort intérieur qu'il en soit de même pour l'objet de tous ses désirs. Elle avait passé et repassé des dizaines de fois dans son esprit la scène idéale d'une déclaration d'amour parfaite, et avait été plus que stupéfaite de sentir Harry la serrer dans ses bras durant leur premier baiser. Depuis, sur un petit nuage, elle savourait chaque instant en compagnie de son cher et tendre, multipliant les gestes d'affection discrets et des regards bien plus expressifs que des mots. Elle ressentait toujours un peu une pointe de culpabilité vis-à-vis d Ginny, mais en même temps ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter à la joie d'être aimée, comme si un vide s'était comblé en elle, un vide créé par la mort d'êtres chers il y a si longtemps qu'elle avait presque oublié sa présence.

- Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse... dit Harry doucement, la voyant ailleurs.

- Oui, je repensais à tout ça, à toi et moi...

- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire ?

- Je me disais juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de très agréable et que j'ai peur de m'y habituer trop vite.

- Je pense que tu as raison, mais il faut à mon avis que tu te contente d'en savourer chaque instant. On va avoir suffisamment de moments difficile par la suite pour ne pas en profiter.

- Avec ton aide, je pense y arriver.

Et tendis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras. Tous les deux furent pendant quelques minutes bien trop occupés pour remarquer qu'une brume blanche sembla les entourer quelques instants, avant de passer par toutes les couleurs du jaune au rouge, et de disparaître.

Derrière sa fenêtre, Elyor sourit discrètement sans aucune raison apparente. A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Hermione fut subitement prise d'une étrange sensation de légèreté qui la fit rire, sans raison aucune.

Dans sa chambre du Terrier, Ginny le coeur allégé d'un grand poids se mit à écrire une lettre, scellant définitivement le sort de son histoire passée. A Poudlard, Minerva Mcgonagall se trouvait dans son bureau lorsque tous les instruments magique du bureau directorial se mirent à bourdonner et à cliqueter en même temps.

- Je n'espérais plus voir ce phénomène depuis longtemps, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

- Albus, même mort vous saurez toujours des choses que j'ignore. reprit la directrice d'un thon mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

- C'est à la fois la chose la plus simple et la plus complexe du monde, reprit-il énigmatiquement avant de s'endormir dans son cadre brodé d'or.


End file.
